Because of Hormones
by Pippin's Socks
Summary: Finally after 100 years Hitsugaya's nonexistant hormones kick in, to bad it's the middle of a war and he has absolutely no idea what he's doing. God help us all "HitsuKarin" Just for fun. COMPLETED!
1. Bring on the Thunder

_Well this is probably going to be quite crack fic-ish. It's just pure speculation on my part on what would happen if Hitsu's nonexistant hormones kicked in xD _

_To be honest it's more than likely if they did he'd go for Hinamori but she's a bit of a dtiz to be honest. _

_So yeah, everything will probably be OOC but it's a fanfic so that's expected. _

_And it has hormones in the title and involves hitsugaya so yeah...if that gives you no hint I need to get a neon sign. _

_Anyways: I don't own anything - at all...ever..._

_Review!_

* * *

Histu's POV

* * *

I glanced at the clock for what must have been the fifth time in two minutes, 6:43. I sighed; I'm not usually this irritable (To me anyway – some people beg to differ). How _did _I get roped into working over, over, overtime anyways? OH that's right…I offered. Like the nice guy I was. Because I just love paperwork, I don't get enough of it! Maybe I should just announce to Yamamoto that I want to be secretary to the Gotei 13, no, the WHOLE of Soul Society.

God, I hate paper.

Next time I see a tree, I'm going to give it hell.

Global Warming my ass…

I glanced at the clock again.

6:44…did I mention it's AM?

Yeah, 6 in the god damn morning. I hadn't stopped working for a full 72hours AKA 3 days. Whatever God is out there dominating my life is a sick sod.

Who hates trees…or was that me? I can't tell anymore.

Either way, less tree's Less paper so win-win situation for me.

I couldn't stand being at work any more. Not because I had a lot of work to do, which I do…in case you hadn't noticed.

Or because of some personal vendetta against trees (It's not like they exist for a reason, do I even need oxygen now that I'm dead?)

Or even because of my lazy ass lieutenant, which is most definitely a first.

No, it was because I should be out there. Fighting.

The war against Aizen hadn't been going to plan, on anyone's side; it has been 10 years since the traitor took off with 2 other captains and left Soul Society in a complete and royal mess.

10 long years and nothing had changed, in fact, life was getting totally repetitive. Aizen would attack, we'd kill some of his guys, his guys would kill some of our guys, Ichigo would loose it and take it completely personally and murder everything…

Lord, it was getting ridiculous. The death toll was catastrophic, not just for shinigami but for humans. Aizen's new battle plan was to kill as many humans as possible and overwhelm us with the amount of soul burials needed, since we couldn't get all of the pluses it was obvious that they would turn into hollows, increasing the number on his side and vastly changing the advantage of home field.

Humans have no idea what's going on, only that a huge amount of people are getting ripped apart by thin air everyday. Karakura town is the worst, naturally. Their population has dropped by at least half, if not more.

Apparently he is no longer interested in destroying the place, at least not all at once any way…

You'd think that would make it easier wouldn't you?

I sighed and stabbed at the offensive document in front of me, putting a hole right through the middle of it.

Meaning I would have to start...

All.

Over.

Again…

This is exactly why I became a shinigami. So glad I joined…

The door to my office slid open and in stumbled an exhausted looking Matsumoto (probably been out drinking last night…again) her chest nearly falling out of her dishevelled uniform, she blinked groggily, running a hand through her tangled strawberry blonde locks with a confused look on her face.

"Taicho?" she mumbled, glancing outside to the rising sun, then at her watch and then back to me again. "Have you been working all this time?" she continued, staring in awe at the mountain of paper dumped unceremoniously upon my desk. (Damn trees)

If I hadn't had a growth spurt she might not have been able to see me.

(Oh yeah, I had a growth spurt.

So much for the whole aging-differently-thing.

Around a year or so ago my inactive hormones had decided to kick in, after about 100 years, and I'd shot up to be around Ichigo's height, much to his annoyance, and I could now lord it over the other captains.

Because I wasn't short, not anymore.)

"Hn" I grunted, screwing up the third incorrect document and lobbing it towards the overflowing trash can (eleventy is not a number) I missed by a few feet, I must be getting tired. The first two went in easily. Or did they? When did we even get a trash can anyway? Did soul society even have trash cans?

"Oh Taicho" cooed the busty woman, sitting on top of the least paper covered area she could find. I tried very hard to focus on what she was saying but I was to busy trying to control the impulse to eat the report in front of me so I missed it entirely. "You look hideous" she went on, glancing at my ruffled hair, wrinkled clothes and paler than usual skin (except for the two massive bags under my eyes) "Maybe you should take a rest" I bobbed my head jerkily up and down, dropping my pen. Rest sounded wonderful right now…

"Good idea" I slurred, smirking at the paper. She probably thought I had finally cracked; a few years ago I wouldn't have smirked at anything. Let alone a stack of paper. "You can go" I went on. Trying to retain some dignity, she gave me a last, apprehensive glance and left the room.

I waited for a few seconds, making sure she wasn't planning on coming back before collapsing, head first onto the desk, hopefully squishing a decent amount of paper whilst I did it. Snoring before I had time to register the pain.

Did Aizen's goons have to deal with paperwork? I can suddenly see the appeal…

--

--

--

--

**Because of Hormones**

**Chapter 1**

**Bring on the Thunder**

--

--

--

--

So according to my daily schedule, which Matsumoto so helpfully fished out the trash, I had about 10 minutes until I was due in a 'very important' captains only meeting.

Which usually meant one of two things.

The world was coming to an end

Or

The world was coming to an end faster

It's a funny old afterlife we live in…

So anyway, after waking up to find I had been drooling all over my paperwork with Matsumoto's chest in my face and a meeting I was due to be in when I looked like I had been doing some serious drugs the night before, I drowned my head in cold water and ran to the Captain-Commanders building, looking as dignified as a floppy sock.

God I hate Pre-emptive Karma…

Right.

Back on subject.

The 'very important' meeting.

"Welcome Captains—" I glanced at my watch, 8:23. I only got 2 hours sleep! No wonder I feel so exhausted, and why the room keeps spinning…wow that's disorientating.

"As you all know the war against Aizen has been getting progressively worse-" Wow…I hadn't noticed…please oh master of the obvious, tell me something I **don't **know? Normally I wasn't so aggressive with my thoughts but quite frankly I was pissed, sleep deprivation really didn't agree with me. I was glad that mind reading wasn't something any one in this room possessed…

"We will be sending—" he droned on, god his voice was irritating. It sounded all echoed and far away, or was that me again? Huh…sleep deficiency really is serious…Who knew?

"Do you accept?"

Wonder what poor sap he was picking on now…I glanced around the room, the 4th division captain – Unohana-taicho was looking at me worriedly. I guess I looked as bad as I felt.

If that was at all possible…

Oh wait…it wasn't just her that was looking at me. Everyone was. Oh crap. What had I missed? Yamamoto was looking at me to, rather expectantly I might add.

Tell me I wasn't the sap!

_Quick, do what you normally do! _My mind screamed, rattling the inside of my already jumbled brain.

"Hai" I muttered, scowling and crossing my arms, glaring at everyone in the room. Every captain seemed to breathe a sigh of relief; maybe my lieutenant wasn't the only one who thought I'd lost it recently.

"Very well" the old man announced, nodding at me in approval.

Oh bugger what had I just signed up for…

--

--

--

--

"Ok Taicho" Matsumoto sighed, rolling her pretty blue eyes and rubbing her temples in annoyance "You're going to earth, to kill hollows and hunt for possible shinigami's from the dead…or the living" she continued. "You're taking a team because if you went alone you might not come back, especially when you're…erm" she waved her hand vaguely in my direction and didn't even need to finish that sentence. I was a wreck; all the work and strain of the war had finally taken its toll. It was even more evident when I had to ask her to fill me in on a meeting I'd be in. thankfully she didn't seem to want to spread that rumour around, clearly matsumotos pity was the only thing keeping my reputation intact at the moment…

At the thought of hollow hunting my mind turned dark, thought's of Aizen and even more unpleasant things sprung to the forefront of my thoughts.

Hinamori…she hadn't improved in the slightest, if anything she had got worse. Every time there is an attack she just looks at the sky with this weirdly hopeful look on her face, as if Aizen will just drop down and apologise for everything he's done and give her a great big hug.

(Yeah because the last time they'd hugged it worked out so brilliantly.)

I needed a vacation…or a chance to take my anger out on a bunch of hollows, which was basically a vacation for me. So this mission had come along at exactly the right time. That and I hadn't actually had a proper fight in months. Anyone could attack me right now and I would probably die, or was that because I was so tired I was seeing two of everything?

"When are we leaving?" I slurred, clearing my throat. She didn't comment but I could see my battered appearance in her eyes and knew what was going through her head, could I handle this? I drew myself up to my full height, level with my lieutenant and erased all thoughts of exhaustion from my mind. I was Hitsugaya Toushiro, captain of the 10th division, child prodegy, of course I could.

"Unfortunately for you, immediately." The exhaustion came back "We'll be arriving in Karakura town and meet up with Ichigo and Rukia. They'll explain the situation properly"

I groaned internally, immediately! I am going to die by falling asleep in a battle…I always knew it would be something stupid.

"We could postpone it" Matsumoto continued in a much softer tone, sensing my discomfort. I rolled my eyes. As if I would _ever _admit to feeling too tired to travel.

I had a reputation to keep.

"Whatever" I drawled, stumbling to my room and snatching Hyōrinmaru from his stand, throwing the zanpakutō roughly round my shoulders where it landed with a soft thump on my back. It felt good to have it there again after so long, the blade even seemed happier.

I glanced briefly in the mirror and shuddered, and I thought hollows were ugly. Road kill looked more attractive than I did.

"Let's go" I called, running a hand through my spiky hair, making it even messier than it was before. At least I tried…

"Hai" Matsumoto sang, dashing round the room, throwing last minute items into a handbag she'd kept stashed in my room. I rolled my eyes; she'd probably go on another shopping spree as soon as we arrived so what was the point in packing? Honestly the woman was too predictable.

I repressed a shudder as I remembered the time she'd dragged me through one of the many malls on earth, I had never been so mortified in my life, especially when she forced things on me to see how they looked… "Do you think I need straightners?" she mumbled, probably a rhetorical question but since I was so irritable I snapped back anyway.

"Only if the Hollows want a make over!" she giggled, tossing her perfect hair over her shoulders and threw them in her bag anyway. Why did I even bother…?

--

--

--

--

As we (we being myself, Matsumoto, Renji, Ikkaku and Yumichika) made our way through the all but deserted streets of Karakura town a wave of melancholy hit me at full force.

The sky was overcast turning the normally bright, happy and lively town in a constant shade of grey, and misery.

Hardly anyone was about and anyone that was had a haunted look on their pale, waxy faces. No one made eye contact, spoke or acknowledged anyone else. Fear. It was thick in the air. I thought Soul Society was bad but this was…overpowering. We at least had hope, we could fight back but these humans couldn't even see their enemy – let alone retaliate.

I _almost_ felt guilty for not wanting to come.

(Almost.

Because I never feel guilty.

Ever.

In fact, I don't feel anything.

…

Most of the time…

…Yeah…)

I could tell Matsumoto wanted to say something witty, something to lift the atmosphere of death but no humorous one liner could change the way these people saw us. Strangers, a threat.

We hadn't been seen before (well not in at least 10 years anyway…) and the panicked anger was evident in each of the few people's eyes. Could we be here to take more away? I highly doubted we could, too much had been lost already.

I sped up, my movements were awkward and uncomfortable in the Gigai but I didn't stop to adjust, not wanting to linger in the morbid streets anymore than I had to. Randomly flying down alleys with no real destination, just…away. All this depression reminded me of other, unpleasant things. Hinamori, she had the same, blank, fearful look on her face. (When she was awake that is…) I was here a total of 5 minutes and I already wanted to leave. Is this why most Shinigami refuse to or avoid coming here? I was beginning to understand why everyone was hurrying to get desk jobs.

This was dire.

"Split up" I muttered, after a few minutes of mindless marching, if I was going to get emotional I wasn't doing it in front of a group of people. (The reputation was still there you know.) "See if anyone round here has decent spiritual energy and if you find a hollow" my eyes narrowed, anger licking my insides "obliterate it"

A chorus of "Hai's" and whines of annoyance met my response and then I was alone.

Great.

What was the saying? Misery loves its company?

Oh well I wasn't going to sit here and mope until a hollow attacked.

I kept walking, staring at the floor whilst I did it. Seeing anymore hopelessness would probably send me into a blind fury. I hadn't felt loathing like this since Aizen's betrayal and my rage didn't do me any favours. If anything it made me sloppier.

Another thing I wouldn't admit to.

Damn that list was getting long…

Glancing up I felt mild surprise at my location, but the clinic was unmistakable. The fact that "Kurosaki" was written on the front just made it even more blatantly obvious.

Of course I was supposed to be wandering randomly; ending up here was quite a bizarre twist. I'd been here a few times but that was well over a decade ago. I wouldn't know how to get here without a map.

Without anything better to do I separated myself from the faux body and leaped up to the nearest window, hopefully it was Ichigo's room; they all looked the same from the outside anyway.

Thinking of Ichigo it reminded me of what Matsumoto had said, that Ichigo and Rukia would greet us and fill us in. I scanned the area for any outstanding spirit energy levels, my teammates sparked in the distances, fighting hollows by the looks of it.

_At least they're working_ my zanpakutō sneered. Irritating thing…

Another, larger and by far closer signal peeked suddenly, as if responding to my questioning energy. The strength of it nearly knocking me over by its intensity, it was calling out to me, so much so I found my body moving of it's own accord, opening the window to the room. Stunned I shook it off and dropped my hands, I hadn't noticed it earlier but now I could feel it, this energy wasn't harsh, it was almost warm, gentle, a burning summer sun. It felt nice…I usually hated heat…

Focusing in on it my brain came to the only possible conclusion available. Ichigo was obviously in his house. There was only one person who could have that ridiculous amount of spirit energy.

Maybe he'd done something to change its feel, maybe he'd gotten rid of that inner hollow of his…either way I was relieved that nothing had happened. Ichigo was a valuable source of power, without him we might as well declare defeat.

I slipped in through the window and internally sighed with relief I **had** picked the right room, dim memories of the small, square area struggled to the front of my mind, tiny conversations about Aizen and something about a light…I shook my head. It was all fuzzy, I wasn't a nostalgic person and memories never came easy, unless they were burned into my thoughts…

I sat on the bed, the pathetic thing groaned under my weight and I frowned, was I fat now as well as exhausted? To be honest the poor thing has probably had so many people sat on it constantly it was surprising it hadn't collapsed yet.

But I digress…

I could hear the shower running in the direction of the energy and would rather wait and get yelled at for not announcing my presence than walk in on the powerful substitute shinigami in the shower.

I didn't really want more rumours about my nonexistent love life spreading through soul society, especially if it was about the Kurosaki boy and myself.

I shuddered at the thought…

With my mind elsewhere and slightly slow I failed to notice the water turn off, only when the door handle turned did my mind return to the present. Tensing I prepared myself for his shocked and angry reaction, I hoped he wasn't carrying anything. I could dodge but he would probably get more irritated if he broke whatever he threw at me…and if he missed he would probably just pick up something bigger.

At the moment he wasn't exactly fond of shinigami…or so the rumours say.

I couldn't blame him; I wasn't fond of us right now either.

The door opened.

For a few seconds nothing happened.

I stared, wide eyed, mind blank as someone who most definitely was **not **Ichigo stepped in through the door. Her dark, emotion filled eyes widening with surprise when she spotted me, her mouth forming a small 'O' of astonishment.

The short, violently cut black hair I vaguely remembered was now long and wavy, but wet and dripping down the no longer flat-chested, pencil shaped 10 year old girl I weakly kept in mind from all those years ago.

In that girls place stood an extremely surprised young woman who was clad in only a small towel, which she instinctively pulled tighter against her body, surprise very quickly melting into fury. How could she even see me anyway?

The dormant male side of my brain, that had only just started stirring since my growth spurt, roared fully into life now. Billions of not so innocent thoughts ran through my head, a steady blush creeping onto my currently shell shocked face.

If she didn't say anything soon I might start grinning like an idiot.

I mean, I'd seen matsumoto like this before but this was completely, totally and utterly different. I didn't react like this with her; she was like an annoying sister or some kind of crazy aunt. Kissing her would be like kissing Hyōrinmaru…or Ichigo…

Neither of those options looked particularly appealing.

But kissing the woman before me…

Before I could even comprehend that thought or where I was even going with that idea she let out a strangled cry, my head snapped up, I expected to find her looking rather frightened in the corner of a room somewhere.

I mean, that's what you were supposed to do when a strange man came into your house and sat on your bed whilst you were in the shower.

Not to mention when he was wearing strange clothes, had a weird hair cut and was carrying a rather large sword.

But no, she looked furious, she was shaking with suppressed rage, a light blush had started forming on her cheeks, most likely from embarrassment.

I watched fascinated as she stomped over to where I was sat, expecting a slap or some girly form of fighting like that but I was wrong, again…

She raised her hand and clenched it into a fist, fire flashing in her pretty eyes and punched me. The pain didn't register, I was in shock, not only could she somehow touch me in my shinigami form but she'd actually managed to hit me!

I guess I had the excuse of being exhausted…if anyone asked…

"GET!" she bellowed, my ears stung, along with one side of my face "OUT OF MY ROOM!"

And with that, she unceremoniously dragged me to the window and hurled me outside.

I weakly recalled, as I stopped myself from gaining complete humiliation by splattering over the pavement, that Kurosaki Ichigo, did in fact, have a sister…

Who he was extremely protective of.

And beat any guy who so much looked at her funny within an inch of their lives…

"oh…"

Yes.

Oh.

_Oh crap…_

--

**TBC?**

**Review? **

**Constructive critism is always loved D **

**--**


	2. She Who They Can't Stand

_Well here we go again xD _

_Thank you so very much, again, to all those who reviewed, faved or whatever xD You always get automatic love if you review...isn't that weird xD _

_Apologies to those who were expecting more of Hitsu's thoughts but alas and woe, my editor (some of you may have recieved prompts to read this from her xD) told me that I need to put Karin's background and what not on here as well. _

_So yeah xD Blame her :P _

_This is probably not going to be as funny as chapter 1 because Karin's life isn't well...I wouldn't say as easy but hmmm...oh well it's just different to Hitsu's (I should probably stop calling him that xD) _

_However the next chapter is back into hitsu's POV and has Urahara in it! (round of applause) _

_Because Urahara makes everything better and you know it...with his pimp cane and awesome hat... _

_Anyways - without further adu..adui? (if anyone knows how to spell that tell me xD) _

_Chapter 2! _

**Warning: **_horrible forshadowing ahead xD If you can't see it...(brings out neon sign) _

* * *

Karins POV

* * *

I glanced at my watch, repressing the guilt and misery that threatened to overpower me, boldly refusing to look into the blank lifeless eyes beneath me and swallowed, attempting to clear my blisteringly dry throat. No matter how many times this happened, it never got any easier.

"Time" I began but my voice cracked, gulping I tried again "Time of death" I continued "8:23" Barely an hour at work and my first patient had died…wonderful omen…I loved my job…

The doctor beside me rubbed his eyelids and sighed, a grimace on his normally gentle features. Everyone who worked here, everyone in this room knew and felt exactly the same. We all understood what came next, the most excruciating part.

The poor bugger, he was only 15. His mother – a lovely woman, she worked down at my old high school. She had taught Yuzu and I, even Ichigo, History – would be distraught. This boy was her only child, her son. Handsome, smart, athletic, popular, everything you needed to get on in life, unfortunately he apparently tasted rather good as well.

Out of context that probably sounds extremely odd…

A lot of things I say would probably sound bizarre out of context.

But unlike the others gathered round the boys, hacked, slashed and lifeless form, I knew the truth.

The kid didn't just die.

It wasn't some accident, he wasn't lucky enough for that.

Nor was his death the work of a murderer, at least not a human one. No human would be able to inflict these kid of wounds.

A hollow had got him. Just like they got everyone else.

Where were the shinigami these days huh? Was my brother supposed to do everything himself?! Were we, living humans, meant to be slowly picked off one by one, just more collateral damage?

I moved away, the smell of the wounds making my stomach roll and old, painful memories resurface.

Death was the norm here but the stench…it was always so…there was no word to describe the cold sweat it left you in, the feeling your very soul was attempting to tear itself from you in attempt to get away, the memories that blinded you and swallowed you.

You never got used to it, not matter how long you lived here, you just built up endurance.

The boy, I couldn't remember his name, made the 3rd death this week.

It was only Tuesday…

By the end of this week we could be anywhere from 10 deaths to 20.

So much for advances in modern medicine.

Cleaning my hands I pulled my bloody overall off my body and dumped it in the bin, letting my long, ebony hair out of the tight bun I kept it in. Finally I ended the daily routine by shaking myself slightly. Trying to rid myself of cynical thoughts, attempting to think positive -just like my perky, over optimistic, blonde, pretty and to be frank, pain in the ass psychologist had ordered.

(It was like trying to dig your way to soul society…

…with a spoon…

…a plastic one…

You know the ones you get with take away pasta at supermarkets.

That bend in the middle?

Yeah…those spoons.

I digress…)

I don't think anyone in their right mind could think positive here. Especially if any of them had the knowledge I had. If any of them had a life like I had…

My brother, Ichigo, had left us many years ago, with that not-quite-a-girlfriend-but-pretty-damn-close-friend of his, Rukia. If they were attempting to be subtle, they were failing… miserably.

I see him sometimes, he looks so exhausted, so run down. I don't speak to him, I wouldn't know what to say…

I imagine how the conversations would go sometimes…

It would either be something like:

_(Cue happy backing music, open on bright sunny day in Karakura town, Ichigo is happily going about as a normal human being – Furious, I jump out from the crowd, looking rather rabid…)_

_Ichigo: (Surprised) Karin!_

_Karin: Yes! ME! (I laugh manically and punch Ichigo repeatedly in the head until the steadily gathering crowd realises I plan to pummel the strange, orange-haired kid to death and I get arrested and Ichigo suffers horrendous brain damage and can no longer be a shinigami…problem solved.)_

**OR**

_(Cue happy backing music, open on bright sunny day in Karakura town, Ichigo is happily going about as a 'norma'l shinigami, merrily doing nothing judging by the amount of hollows – Enraged I jump out from behind a bush)_

_Ichigo: (shocked) KARIN!_

_Karin: For Liberty! (I grab Ichigo's-totally-not-compensating-for-something-sword and stab him. Feeling guilty I burn the body and sell the sword on ebay, dedicating a web page to my idiot brother and write up his biography making millions…however shinigami would probably come after in my sleep…)_

I totally don't have to much free time to think about this…

In all honesty I have no idea how I'd react if I ever got a chance to talk to him. I don't know whether to follow through with plan A or B (or both…) or just hug him and beg him to come home…

I don't mean to blame him, but I do. After he left everything changed. People started dying…my friends would get calls in class, their parents wouldn't make it home from work, older siblings would go missing, sometimes my friends never managed to get home either…

Paranoia and fear crept in where bliss and ignorance once resided.

Crazy theories started popping up.

Was it God?

Maybe Satan?

Crazy cults on rampages?

Global Warming?

Emo's?!

No one had a clue.

I saw things however.

I saw the truth.

In all honesty…

I see dead-

Ok. No. Even I draw the line there. As if that oh-so-hilarious references hasn't been used a thousand times…

(AN: As if that joke hasn't been used a thousand times…le sigh…)

But I digress, again, after the monsters appeared, so did miss-oh-so-freaking-happy therapist. My dippy dad said it would help me come out my shell and stop 'seeing' things.

I think he just wanted to get close to miss-perfect-blonde.

(I'm not bitter…REALLY!)

She didn't help me in the slightest to be honest. What was she going to do? I could see what was killing people, was she going to reveal she was an all powerful shinigami and unleash her powers right in front of me? I really, _really_, **really** doubt it.

(She told me she was scared of getting broken nails.

And yet somehow this woman is supposed to be helping me…)

I got my priorities sorted with her, which was all I had to thank her for. I abandoned football, much to my dismay, and focused on the books. I was **going **to become a doctor, becoming as strong as Ichi-nii would be impossible, I knew that much, I wasn't going to be able to do the crazy things he did, running around in a black dressing gown with a big-ass sword slicing faces off monsters wasn't really on my agenda of fun. However, I wasn't going to save anyone by kicking a ball around.

It didn't stop me from seeing.

But it did distract me.

Distractions are good.

My name is Kurosaki Karin, the biggest coward…ever.

--

--

--

--

**Because of Hormones**

**Chapter 2:**

**She who they can't stand**

--

--

--

--

Giggling, yes, giggling…I do giggle…occasionally, I raced down the corridor, an elated smile on my normally stoic face as I let the sound of _his _voice and the feel of his energy guide me.

(Oh hell yes I was getting good at that)

_James,_ my heart sighed, thumping merrily at the very thought of seeing him again. Listening to his oh-so-perfect voice of his, generally acting like at 13 year old fan girl…

Minus the rabies…

(Because we all know, fangirls **have** rabies…_**seriously**_…)

Spinning round one final corner, sending the receptionist flying as I did so, my smile broke into a predator like grin. One of the patients, an elderly woman who had a serious case of 'weird', got up and shuffled nervously away, gripping her handbag like a shield.

"James!" I cried, pushing past a group of doctors in my haste to get to him. His bored expression changed immediately to mirror mine as he noticed it was I who was calling him. I loved that man, only he could make me feel so totally wanted.

James Grimm, my 3 year boyfriend since med school. Our 4 year anniversary was coming up soon; whatever he had planned (which was apparently _**huge**_) he certainly wasn't sharing the details. I prayed it didn't involve baseball, cream, a stolen shredder and a batman costume like his friends attempted last year…the word 'attempted' is crucial here.

…please…don't ask…the police are still enquiring…

"hey" he greeted, his aquamarine eyes staring intently into my own, without him (Ichigo, yuzu, the idiot who lived in my house and attacked us) I wouldn't be able to live. Without them, I would quite literally, find a large cliff…and let gravity do its thing. Thank god none of them have ever got attacked.

Well ichigo's an exception…but he's just a freak…(1)

"Hey" I whispered back, smiling at our anti-climatic greeting. His hands wrapped around my waist and butterflies seemed to swarm around my stomach, PDA was never on my list of things I wanted to do.

It always felt…weird…

He leant down and brushed his lips off mine, a light blush flared across my cheeks and I wiggled in his grasp. Ignoring the way a slow fire began to build within me, the way my heart drummed impatiently in my chest.

I was so lucky yet I treated everything he did as if it was wrong.

I really didn't deserve him.

"How was work?" he muttered against my hair, jolting me out of my stupor. I should probably get a blog or something…just to stop all these internal monologues…

"Crap" I countered, rolling my eyes. It was the same response, daily, did he really expect me to suddenly parade round the corner and proclaim to the heavens that my job was wonderful?

If he did, I was so searching to find out what drugs he was on.

He chuckled and held me tighter, "You should quit" he went on; I shoved him, teasingly but inside my stomach churned. "I'm serious!" he continued, pulling back so I could see his eyes, wide with sincerity. "I've got a place, we could leave. It'd be great!"

I bit my bottom lip.

He also asked me **this **everyday. My answer never changed.

"James" I began but he pressed a finger to my lips. Laughing quietly to himself, I frowned and he smoothed out the lines between my eyes, his eyes content with something he saw within me.

"You don't have to answer now, just think about it, please" reluctantly I nodded, he smirked and pecked me swiftly on the cheek, grinning at the tinge on pink on my face. Grabbing his hand we walked, side by side, to my car.

I loved him, with all my heart.

But I wasn't ready, I couldn't leave. Not with the town in this mess, with Ichigo MIA, Yuzu being…Yuzu and Dad – well maybe I could leave him but that's not the point! It just felt wrong, like I wasn't supposed to go. Oh was I just making excuses now?

"I want to" I lied, starting the ignition "but my family, they'd kill us, or more specifically. You." he barked a laugh and my stomach twisted uncomfortably.

"I think I can handle one little girl" I rolled my eyes and laughed, it sounded rather bitter. I had reason, oh I had a good reason…no one knew about a certain missing member of my family. We pretended a certain someone didn't exist…

_James_. _It's seriously not Yuzu we should be worrying about…_I thought feeling a flicker of powerful spirit energy flare a few miles away. _If Ichigo found out about you…_

I shuddered.

The last boy I'd dated was still missing…

--

--

--

--

Taking a shower in the evenings…bliss, that's what it was, total bliss. Especially after another hellish day at work coupled with James being his usual forward self the warm water was so soothing against my tense muscles, it washed away all the irritation, all the fear and most importantly. The pen stains that always manage to get on your hands no matter which way you hold the damn thing.

I ran my hands through my sopping hair and pondered over telling my father I wasn't staying here this weekend. He'd find out eventually but not telling him would mean he'd tell Yuzu I'd not said anything and she'd go all puppy-eyed on me. I had my own apartment damn it! I was a woman now! With a figure and everything!

A flicker of chilling reitsu pierced my usual wonderings, frowning, my eyes shut, I concentrated on it.

It wasn't a hollow, that was for sure. Something else? Something stronger.

If this was Ichigo's idea of humour he'd seriously regret it.

I wrinkled my nose, Ichigo's jokes never turned out well; last I'd heard he'd swapped some captains drink for super concentrated sake and well…

…let's just say no one found it found it funny…

Turning the water off, I stepped out the shower and instantly missing the heat. I picked up what had to be the shortest towel in existence (damn dad and his lack of decent bathroom accessories) and turned to look in the mirror, wiping condensation off it before examining my rather boyish face.

I suppose the long hair and fringe helps people identify me as feminine now…

Sighing I grabbed the nearest brush and yanked it through my tangled mess, pulling several strands out with my aggression and wandered down the corridor to my brothers room.

It was stupid but I always felt safer sleeping in there. It was the only place in the house that still had some reminder of his part in this family.

The closer I got, the stronger the reitsu got. Either someone had randomly died in my room or Ichigo really was having a laugh…

_Or it's something worse. _My inner optimist sneered, gulping I reached for the handle. Pausing a few centimetres from the metal, a brief flicker of fear passed through my thoughts before I suppressed it.

"Oh well" I mumbled "maybe if I die, Ichi-nii will come home…"

With that thought in mind I opened the door, my morbid mind stopping before beginning to process several things at once.

The energy I had sensed earlier was indeed coming from this room and it became obvious when I cast my eyes to my brothers bed.

My mind went totally black and the first time in my life I was stunned into absolute silence, mentally and verbally…

My heart thundered in my chest, almost painfully, face turning beet red. Whoever this person was, he was extremely good looking, even with the large bags under his eyes.

I dimly remembered seeing him with Ichigo round school but with my pounding heart, totally flustered and to be frank, mushy brain I could recall nothing else. For one stupid second I wondered if he was somehow doing this to me, using some sort of shinigami power to send my heart into overdrive and leave me totally shell-shocked.

The word catatonic passed dangerously through my mind.

A strangled sort of cry escaped my lips and his beautiful, brilliant eyes snapped back to me. He looked flustered and then I remembered.

Here I was. A healthy young woman of 20, dripping wet in a towel that stopped around upper thigh. Leaving nothing to the imagination…

James hadn't even seen me like this!

Rage, incurable, indestructible rage that I hadn't felt in years boiled to the surface. I saw red. My hand twitched in anticipation.

This guy, shinigami or not, wasn't even trying to hide the fact he was gaping at me. I wouldn't be stunned if his jaw dropped open in a minute.

Clenching my fist, doctor's side of me splattered against the deepest recesses of my mind (along with my common sense) I marched over to him, gripping the top of my towel, a feral growl building in my chest.

He glanced up at me, his eyes: beautiful, wide, tired and…expectant! What the! Did he expect a strip show or something!

That did it. I let my fist fly, a small twinge of guilt resonating down my arm as my fist made contact with his face.

His pretty, exhausted, lonely, kissable…

I grabbed him by the back of his collar before my brain could go any further. Rage and embarrassment fuelling my actions.

"GET!" I bellowed, heading for the window, stunned he wasn't putting up any sort of resistance "OUT OF MY ROOM!"

Mid throw I realised something.

Something rather important.

He was wearing white…

Only certain types of shinigami wore white.

High up shinigami.

Captains…as strong, if not stronger, than ichi-nii…

"Of Bugger" I muttered, watching as one of the most influential people in all of soul society whizzed out my brother's bedroom window. Complete with a sizeable bruise welling up on his pale, oh so pretty cheek.

(Most definitely not good…)

Quietly, I slid the window shut and stealthily snuck away. Grabbing clothes as I did so.

Hopefully…he got that all the time…

--

**Yeah I know...not as good...(cries in corner)**

**Cookies for those of you who spot the horrible forshadowing xD **


	3. Ctrl, Alt, Delete

_(I was so close to 6000 words on this chapter! I could almost prod it!)_

_Rejoice! For this is back in Hitsu's POV.(Guess who's POV I like best, well actually it's easier because well...its funnier quite frankly xD I always imagine him as such a prude xD)_

_Endless sarcasm and tree hating awaits you! _

_Side note: I should have probably mentioned this earlier but it slipped my mind xD This is slightly AU meaning that Hitsu and Karin didn't meet…ever…how sad :( _

_Tallyho! _

_(P.S. I found out! It's ado! Thankaroonies indigoia!) _

_(P.P.S. Are my extremely fast updates annoying? xD I can slow down if it bugs people - or are they not fast enough...OH THE CONFUSION!) _

--

Hitsugaya's POV (see I can use his full name xD)

--

In the immortal words of Ricky Gervais: 'if you want fame, kill a prostitute'

However all that would do for me was get me a ton of paperwork, something I had battled so desperately to get away from (Damn trees) or get me fired (which, if it avoids this, I wouldn't mind)

But if you happen to be a respected (HAH in my dreams), genius captain of shinigami and for some totally unorthodox reason you want to gain attention - arrive at your 'secret meeting' (conveniently held at the local candy shop) with a bruise that would shortly need its own passport, a blush so red even red itself would laugh and a hysterical lieutenant - then dear reader you are in for a sure fire fast-pass to attentionville, USA.

Why was Matsumoto hysterical?

Well apparently, finding me, as red as a tomato (a colour that did not compliment my hair let me tell you that right now) screaming at my zanpakutō with a bruise the size of the northern hemisphere on my cheek, was something she needed to laugh at…

That, and for some retarded reason (I blame it on sleep deprivation) I told her why I being a total idiot.

Whenever she stops laughing, she takes one look at me and starts back up again.

½ an hour of this is certainly not on my list of things I most wanted to be doing.

In fact I'd rather run into Hueco Mundo in a bunny suit than sit in this meeting.

Actually…I'd run _through_ Hueco Mundo stark naked if it could erase the image of Kurosaki's sister in a towel from my brain.

I internally shuddered, how many 'boyfriends' (AKA men who had said hello to his sister on more than one occasion) had **he** sent to soul society now? 17? I wondered if this was what the red-head did in his spare time, in all honesty it wouldn't surprise me. The whole family was full of physco's.

Anyway, after Matsumoto so helpfully announced my virgin eyes were burning to what had to be the whole street, I found myself sat in what had to be the worst group of people to be with right now.

A giggling Matsumoto to my left (she hadn't been this amused since...well...ever...), a rather confused but non-the-less amused Renji next to her. (He was the first one to sprint out the store relish the beautiful moment of my despair; I'd get him back…) Yoruichi was next to him, she worried me, a lot; she hadn't stopped smirking since I'd entered the room…

At least Ikkaku, Yumichika and Rukia were out working, they at least avoided my public humiliation…

But the two people I really, _really, _**really** didn't want to be with _**had**_ to be sat here. It was some unwritten law in my life, if I didn't want it to happen, there's an extremely high chance it would, at the most inconvenient of times.

Urahara Kisuke. The man had so far managed to hum a whole array of songs under his breath that were less than appropriate. (5 rounds of SexyBack were not improving my mood or Matusmoto's giggle fits) The sheer fact that the man knew everything always freaked me out, never bothered me (previous to this…'incident' anyway…), but disturbed me a fair deal.

Now it was totally inappropriate and a billion ways to kill the man (and his itunes) were wildly dancing round my head, along with the image of --

No. I couldn't think about that, especially not with…

I cautiously swung a glance his way, praying Uruhara would shut up soon (he'd now moved on to talking loudly to Yoruichi about the sudden influx of peeping toms in the area, throwing repeated and not to mention obvious glances my way, did the man have nothing better to do but ruin peoples lives!)

Ichigo Kurosaki was sat on my right side, looking completely lost but still knowing it was something to do with him. If these idiots didn't quiet down, I would make them…in many evil ways, involving spatulas and my bankai…

He cast one irritated glance my way before slamming his fist down on the table. Taking the attention off me for what had to be the smallest amount of time in the universe…

Thank god I managed to hold in the squeak of surprise that had threatened to blow; if I was anymore tense I'd be paralysed.

"We don't have time for this!" he exclaimed, the blond haired shop keeper pouted before nodding in agreement. Clearly upset his game of 'Torture Toshiro' had ended so soon.

I didn't trust him, there was no way in hell he was done…the guy was about as sadistic as me sometimes. "We need to kick Aizen's ass, pronto!" Ichgio went on, oblivious as always to the range of vulgar gestures the flash goddess was sending my way.

"Yes Kurosaki-kun!" Urahara proclaimed, unfurling his fan with a snap of his fingers, a glint of something I didn't like in his eyes "it's about time someone _**scored**_ around here isn't it?" he went on, throwing a pointed glare in my direction. The sniggering started up again, I turned maroon, hands trembling with the effort to stay sat down and not lunge across the table and strangle the giggling shinigami.

Ichigo looked from the blond man, to me, to the once again hysterical Rangiku, back to me then at the sniggering Yoruichi.

"Wha?" he mumbled intelligently, his brow furrowing in bewilderment. I would have smacked my head off the table and bellowed 'WHY ME!' to the heavens but then I might as well have stuck a sign to my forehead reading 'I SAW YOUR BABY SISTER IN A TOWEL!' and wait for my imminent demise with a goofy grin on my face.

"Now, now Urahara" the flash goddess tutted, patronisingly patting him on the head with a disapproving glance "that's not fair, some people find it harder than others. It's not as easy as it looks these days, _**scoring**_" Renji snorted into his drink and my (former) lieutenant howled with laughter. By this time I was scarlet and Ichigo was exceedingly close to loosing it completely.

"How-How does that song go?" Renji piped up, ignoring the death aura coming from my side of the table "the one, the one you were singing earlier?" he ploughed on through his laughter, barely managing to contain himself long enough to finish his sentence, Urahara beamed; thrilled everyone seemed to be catching on.

"Oh, you mean the one about how that man snuck into the girl's room? Saw her in a towel? That one?" the soon to be deader than he already was ex-captain prompted, joining the group in their hysterics.

I swear to god I'll go homicidal if they don't shut up soon…

"_Is it still me that makes you sweat? Am I who you think about in bed?_" Rangiku managed to splutter; singing some song she'd heard from one of her numerous trips to earth, unfortunately everyone else seemed to know it as well. Did Urahara also run underground music trade now? I groaned subtly and rubbed my forehead in despair, waiting for the retards to get bored of their music.

I would've had a mental break down long ago if not for – well…let me get back to you on that…

"_I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me_" Ichigo mumbled under his breath, looking completely puzzled as to why he even knew the song, let alone why everyone else was singing it. The fact that he had joined in made the trio practically drown in laughter, how none of them had managed to cough up a lung was beyond me.

If I was able to go any redder, my body would fail because all the blood was in my face.

WHY! WHY DID EVERYONE HAVE TO KNOW THIS SONG!

"Yo Toshiro? You know what these guys are on?" he questioned, jerking his thumb in the direction of the singing idiots. I gulped, forced a mask of composure on my face (bruise aching slightly at the effort). The whole thing was ruined by the interesting shade of red I'd managed to turn. I looked like a tanning experiment gone wrong...

"No" I blurted out; turning my attention back to the painful tortures I was going to put all of them through when I got out of here. I was leaning towards disembowelment but it wasn't original enough maybe if I did it 'saw' style and made them disembowel themselves…

"You ok?" Ichigo went on; narrowing his eyes "you look all…" he paused, looking for the right word. I begged whoever was running my life to just make him leave, make him go back to Rukia or something! "flustered" he decided, nodding in agreement with his conclusion "and you didn't even correct me when I didn't say taicho or your last name…or anything?"

"It's fine! Totally fine! Super in fact, 100 percent awesome, you call me whatever you want!" I ended, sucking in a few breaths and trying not to hyperventilate. That was probably the most I'd ever said…ever…

And it sucked…

For a few seconds Ichigo and I just looked at each other, his amused and perplexed gaze locking onto my mortified, guilty stare. He seemed to realise something, he didn't look pleased…

"He's just thinking about cherries" Yoruichi inputted, yelling over the booming chorus, I nearly had a stroke.

How many innuendos did these guys know!

_I think, _Hyōrinmaru drawled _you're about to find out…_

--

--

--

--

**Because of Hormones**

**Chapter 3**

**Ctrl, Alt, Delete. **

--

--

--

--

Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity of dirty lyrics, horrendous innuendos and not-so-fun-filled-antics I was allowed to leave.

(If I'd left any faster Yoruichi would need a new title.

There was now a large, me shaped hole in Uraharas door.

I'll admit now I have no guilt in doing it…in fact…I wish I made a bigger hole…

Or just knocked the wall down…

Or killed them…either way…)

I couldn't stand to listen to another round of '_Don't touch me please, I can't stand the way you tease_' or endure watching Ichigo slowly come to the right conclusions and observe the way his glare went from amused to enraged in a very short space of time.

(Help me Jesus…I'm going to die because of Urahara's playlist…)

Left to my own devices I realised something painfully obvious, I had no where to stay. Rangiku had Orihime, Renji had his new best pal Urahara (those two would be dangerous if they had a brain) Ikkaku and Yumichika had the weird friend of Ichigo's, Rukia had Ichigo (wrapped around her little finger) and I had…no one…

"Great" I mumbled "fan-freaking-tastic" I kicked an inoffensive rock and scowled. I was close to collapse now; I could feel my brain steadily shutting down. If I didn't find a place to crash soon I would fall asleep walking. The only thing that kept me up so far was the tension and embarrassment of having to put up with god knows how many verses of 'Somebody to Love'

I had even subconsciously started humming it, a sure sign I was loosing my mind.

½ way through my mindless brooding I sensed the one thing I really wanted to avoid but there was no mistaking it. That oh so warm and gentle reitsu. It was close, really close, so close I could almost taste it; with nothing better to do I walked across the road, peering over a row of bushes. I couldn't see her, it was to dark but I could most certainly hear her.

She was giggling.

Giggling…

It took all my self restraint to not throw myself over the hedge. She'd probably not be very pleased to see me again.

Well that would be an understatement; she punched me in the face and threw me out the window. I'm surprised there weren't wanted posters up all over town now for the strange white haired pervert; however, even Kurosaki's sister wouldn't be cruel enough to unleash her older brother…

Would she?

Distracted with the prospect of having to beg Ichigo for forgiveness I failed to notice the approach of the blond idiot from earlier and therefore jumped when I felt his hand on my head. I was steadily loosing all my dignity, I should write a book…

I'd call it…

'Why you should kill all you're friends.'

…

I need help…

"**You**!" I bellowed then slapped a hand to my mouth, praying she hadn't heard me. I wasn't stalking her but this would look really bad…awful in fact…I didn't want a matching bruise on my other cheek, that would probably send Matusmoto over the edge…

"Yo Hitsugaya-kun! _Just U and Ur hand tonight?_" he sang, I reached my hand back, unintentionally mimicking the movement I'd seen only a few hours earlier and punched him clean in the face sending him flying backwards, he whimpered pathetically in the dirt, wiggling in false agony, I smirked.

Damn that felt good.

"I've been waiting hours to do that" I snarled, he just winked and joined me in staring through the hedge, humming 'Girl all the Bad Guys want' under his breath. I imagined him tripping on a splinter and bleeding to death…

It made me feel better…

…Maybe I need therapy?

…If I go Urahara and the whole of soul society goes with me…

"So…" he began, breaking the awkward silence that had descended upon us "Kurosaki's sister eh?" I smacked him round the back of the head, not even bothering to talk anymore. He was just so damn annoying "it's not bad you know! You could have done worse! She's a doctor, that in itself is kinky even without me" I doubted anything he said wasn't some sick fantasy… "Not bad looking, just Ichigo you'd have to convince really"

_Go to your happy place Toshiro, happy place…_

"I've got some tips if you'd like them?" he bubbled, as if he was talking about his favourite grandchild rather than my nonexistent sex-life…

…Great…I just admitted I was a virgin…

…like…an 800 year old one…

God this is depressing.

Here I am, sat in a bush, spying on a girl I saw in a towel once who's brother happens to be a vaizard, with the worlds biggest pervert offering to draw me diagrams, internally ranting about my virginity and it's 10 o'clock in the evening…

Did I mention I'm in a bush?

Its probably poison ivy…because my luck has been so extraordinarily crap these last few centuries...

On the bright side, Urahara suffers to…

"- - So then I said 'it's not as painful as it sounds' and she was all 'are you sure?' - -"

Did the man know the meaning of humility? Better question: WHY DID I NEED TO KNOW THIS!

"Urahara, I mean this without any intent of insult but please…would you kindly shut the fu-"

"Oh look its Karin!" he yelled, pointing directly in front of the wild leaves with a goofy grin on his face.

"Who?" I spat out stupidly, turning to glare in the direction of his outstretched arm. I nearly swallowed my Adams apple, it was **her. **

She wasn't alone and for some incomprehensible reason this pissed me off…

A lot actually…

She was laughing, giggling as a matter of fact and walking hand in hand with some…some…some guy!

My jaw clamped down and I could feel Urahara smirking behind my back.

"Oh well" he muttered sympathetically, ruffling my hair, I began to ground my teeth into fine powder. "You tried!" he went on, sighing dramatically, still randomly rubbing circles on my scalp.

He would loose a hand shortly.

Or maybe a head…

"Karin, honestly" cooed the stranger, my stomach shifted uncomfortably, I picked up a rock "what happened after work? You're all…" he paused "flustered?"

The rock was the size of a small bird. I put it down again, it just wasn't big enough…

"Nothing!" she retorted, Urahara began his humming again…

The next rock I reached for was the size of a small loaf of bread…I smirked.

Perfect.

"Well I know you're – OW!" I practically rammed my fist into Uraharas mouth to stop him from giggling like a school girl. Honestly the man was more feminine than Rukia sometimes… "What the hell?" the unknown guy muttered; I could practically see him rubbing his head (hopefully bleeding) in confusion.

"Oh" Karin snarled, almost burning a hole in the bush with a glare I was sure to be receiving "how odd…flying rocks…"

_Oh crap…_

"Busted" the shop keeper somehow managed to mumble around my fist before disappearing at top speed, most likely to inform the others of my late night rock throwing escapades… freaking copout.

"James, you should probably head home, that looks serious" she went on, my body was begging me to run but I was so exhausted…

"Are you sure? I could-"

"Go home" she almost growled, I stifled a laugh, the phrase 'whipped' running round my mind. The other man wandered off, assumingly to his home. Good riddance

And now I was alone…

In a bush.

With…Karin?

Oh god.

"You can come out now"

"Erm…squirrel?" I mumbled pathetically. At least Urahara was gone…

"Squirrels do not make the sound 'squirrel'" she drawled, her feet padded over to where I was and she leaned over the top of the hedge, she looked less than amused…livid in fact "Now why did you throw a rock at my boyfriend?"

"Because…" I garbled then frowned, irritation licking my insides "I don't have to explain myself! Least of all to you!" I stood up, I was at least a head taller than her but she still managed to pull off intimidation. I didn't back down, she shoved me in the chest and, in a quite childish manner, I shoved her back. She poked me, I poked her.

If only fights with Aizen were this easy...

"Honestly! You – You – You -" she bellowed, waving her arms wildly, completely beyond words.

"What are you going to do?!" I goaded "call Ichigo on me!" her eyes narrowed dangerously and the temperature dropped a few degrees. Unperturbed I carried on "oh I'm scared now!" internally I scanned the area, praying he also wasn't spying in any local bushes…

"Maybe I will!" she roared back before turning on her heel and marching off.

"Yeah! You do that!" I added unnecessarily, feeling about as mature as a 5 year old…

"I will!" she retorted.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"**Fine!**"

"_**FINE!**_" she literally screamed at me, voice jumping through octaves at the speed of light, almost cracking by the end of it. I was mildly impressed she could do that without having her throat collapse…

For a few seconds we stood there, staring at one another, chests heaving with anger then she opened her mouth to yell something else before rolling her eyes and marching off.

I stared…were all doctors like this? If Unohana-taicho ever did this it would certainly spice life up…

"By the way…" she muttered, suddenly back where she was before, a mild blush colouring her cheeks "who are you?"

That did it.

I collapsed her scream of surprise and Hyorinmaru's peels of laughter the last things I heard.

It was an odd combo…

--

--

--

--

"Aw, Karin-chan, he's soooo cute!"

"**Sshh!** Yuzu he's asleep not unconscious! He can still hear you…probably…"

"I know but can we keep him!"

"He's a person not a puppy! Plus he's the one, you know, who snuck into my room!"

"That means he likes you"

"Yuzu, it also means he's a pervert."

"A cute pervert."

"Yuzu…"

"But Karin!!"

"What!?"

"He's so darn adorable…could you just…marry him or something!? The babies would be so beautiful!"

"YUZU!"

"Can I marry him?"

"He's dead!"

"Kinky"

"…you've been hanging around with Jinta again…haven't you?"

I groaned lightly, my head was pounding, my back was aching, my neck hurt, my eyes stung and I generally felt like crap. I'd never had a hangover but this must be what it felt like…

"He's waking up!"

"I can see that oh genius sister of mine…fetch him some pain killers or something"

Where was I? The last thing I remember was…hmmm…I remember wanting to kill Urahara…?

"He's dead…surely he doesn't feel pain…?"

"Just get the drugs"

"Fine, I'll give you two some alooooone time" Oh god? Did the shop keeper have a daughter? It certainly sounded like I was back in 'the land of irritation'

Someone's hand gently brushed against my forehead, leaving a strange tingling sensation where it touched. I breathed in deeply, the movement ached but at least I wasn't outside, no leaves, no rocks and most importantly **no Urahara.** I snapped my eyes open, and rather than seeing a ceiling, a light or a window my gaze clashed instantly with the concerned eyes of Karin Kurosaki. I would have yelped in surprise but if I had I would have thrown myself out the nearest window. After everything that had happened, yelping would be the final straw…

"Karin I have the drugs!" a bright voiced chirped to my left, I sat up slowly and glanced around a tiny bedroom, a girl's bedroom judging by the amount of magazines, chocolate, pictures of Johnny Depp and erm…lingerie.

"What – " I began but Karin cut me off, shoving a thermometer under my tongue and angrily gesturing to the blonde girl who was lingering in the doorway holding a variety of colourful boxes.

"Right. Let's get things straight, whoever you are, I'm only doing this because you're a shinigami. If you were anyone else I would have dumped you in the nearest river, or given you to Ichigo. You decide which one you fear most" I gulped and she yanked the device out my mouth, angrily inspecting the device for the briefest amount of time before throwing it into a corner.

"Where am I?" I managed to ask before she shoved a tablet in my mouth holding my nose as I nearly choked; she seemed to be enjoying it.

"My apartment. If I brought you home…" she trailed off but I knew what she was getting at.

"Ichigo" we all groaned at the same time, the man was world famous.

"How do you know Ichi-nii?!" the other girl exclaimed, nearly bouncing with excitement. A complete contrast to the raven haired girl who was currently cursing under her breath, and she thought she had it bad…

"Soul Reaper" Karin and I replied at the same time, she glared at me, I glared back. Her sister, I assumed, giggled quietly in the background.

"Well Mister Soul Reaper, nice to meet you" Yuzu, (that was her name right?) went on, picking the thermometer up off the floor and tucking it neatly into her pocket. "You sure you're alright with this sis?" she continued, directing her attention to the fuming girl sat opposite me.

"No"

"Good. See ya Karin, Soul Reaper-san" and she left, taking the nice atmosphere with her. Then it dawned on me.

I was ill. Somehow. Impossibly. And Karin, being a doctor, was taking care of me. She couldn't take me to a hospital, I'm dead, and her house was no mans land so her apartment was the only option left.

That meant…

"I'm in your bed aren't I…?" I croaked, heat rising to my face. At least the fever made it less obvious.

"Yes…" she spat venomously "yes you are" then she smiled, a vindictive smirk worthy of Satan himself "Sweet dreams" Then she flicked the light off...

_Oh lord…I'm in for one wild night…_

--

--

--

--

I would have normally been relieved to be in a bed after 3 days without rest; however, this was a girl's bed. A girl that I'd happened to see in less than innocent circumstances…

It made it extremely hard to relax, let alone sleep.

Especially when said girl was on the floor beneath me, in a sleeping bag...it made you feel awfully uncomfortable.

"Ichi-nii…" she sighed; I jolted and nearly threw myself out the bed, frantically looking round the room for the substitute shinigami. Finding him no where I precariously leaned over and squinted into the darkness.

Karin was curled up in a ball on the floor, silent tears running down her face, mumbling incoherent gibberish under her breath. Something tugged at my frozen heart.

"Tch" I had no intention of doing the comforting thing, I might be feeling thankful, sympathetic, more hormonal than a girl on her period and exhausted but I'd done enough stupid things in the last 24hours so I was avoiding doing anything totally idiotic. Instead, I prodded her on the head.

Maybe she'd wake up…and stop crying…

Prod.

It didn't seem to be working.

_Prod. Prod. _

I clicked my tongue and was about to grab a pillow and wallop her with it when my phone buzzed, jumping slightly I reached to grab it out its usual hiding place then grimaced. I wasn't wearing my clothes…I was wearing someone else pyjamas…

As in, I was wearing my stuff…and now…I'm not…

Which means…

I didn't even bothering following that train of thought up. If I did I would probably end up doing something brainless. But I really didn't want to fight Hollows in pink, bunny embroidered, chappy PJ's. (Ichigo's most likely; Rukia had him on his hands and knee's ¾ of the time…)

I could see everyone's faces now if I even admitted to wearing something like this…willingly…

Stretching out so I was sitting upright, I scanned the room and spotted my outfit and my phone neatly folded into a pile in the corner. Obviously Yuzu had done that; Karin would have burnt them…

I fiddled with a button on my shirt then yanked it off, getting up and gently placing my feet so as not to accidently stand on Karin.

She was still crying, and I wanted her to wake up but squishing her kidneys would probably make things a billion times worse…

I reached for my clothes when the phone went off again, growling I lunged for it but Karin's hand suddenly shot out and grabbed my leg, overbalanced I fell…

Right…

On top of…

Karin…

"Don't go…" she muttered in her sleep, her other hand reaching up for my neck. My phone buzzed intently on the table but I had all but forgotten. An tremendously bad sign…

"bliawyhfhsf" I managed to blurt out, trying desperately to pull myself away. Her face was so close to mine…

"Don't…" she whispered, her hand that was on my leg trailing up to join her other one, securely latching herself to me. Faces literally centimetres apart...

**RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!**

**MENTAL OVERLOAD! **

**ABORT! ABORT! **

I wrenched myself backwards, Karin tumbling with me; she jolted awake, confused and sleepy. Our position hadn't improved; I was still on top, due to some horrible law of Karma, except now I was pretty much lying **on** her, not hovering as I was before.

"Karin!" I squeaked, her eyes cracked open, a dazed smile on her lips.

"Wha?" she mumbled, too tired to even understand the extremely suggestive position we were in.

The door slammed open.

"Yo Toshiro Rangiku told me you were staying here, I'm not happy about it but why aren't…you…**WHAT_ THE_** **_HELL_**!!"

"Ichi-nii?" Karin mumbled bemusedly, glancing at her brother's furious form in the doorway. I felt my heart stop, blood drain from my face and Ichigo's reitsu go through the roof.

_I am so dead…_

"I can explain!"

"Oh. You can, can you!" he muttered, picking random things out his pockets, as if he was looking rather intently for something. The calmness in his voice was rather scary. Karin, realising where she was and who she was lying under, squealed in surprise and tried to sit up…smacking her forehead of mine and ending up in exactly the same position…

"What the! What's…Ichigo? Why are you! Were you trying to! I thought!" she blithered, her neck cricking with the amount of double takes she was doing. Ichigo smirked and pulled his shinigami representative badge out his pocket.

Stupidly enough I hadn't moved…

"I'll give you the count of five. 1" he began. Smiling sweetly at me.

"It's not what it looks like!"

"Ichigo! What the hell is going on!?"

"2"

"Kurosaki don't you dare! It's a criminal offence to attack a captain!"

"Why aren't you wearing a shirt!! **WHY ARE YOU ON TOP OF ME!?**"

"3"

"Karin you aren't helping!"

"How do you know my name!? Oh god you really are a stalker!"

"5"

"Hey what happened to four?!"

"I'm talking to you shinigami! Don't you dare ignore me! Just because you saw me in the shower doesn't mean you can do whatever you want to me!"

"Bankai!" Ichigo sang.

My whole life flashed before my eyes.

It was full of trees…

--

TBC

--

_DUN DUN DUN xD Ichigo attack xD God you gotta love over defensive brothers. _

_I wish I had one…(le sigh)_

_Songs used (because Urahara is just pure win…I have his hat you know…):  
__-Sexyback – Justin Timberlake  
__-Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off – Panic! At the disco  
__-Tainted love – Marilyn Manson  
__-Somebody to Love – Queen  
__-U+Ur hand – P!NK  
__-Girl all the bad guys want – Bowling for soup._

_I might have accidently set myself up for writing a therapy fic for bleach xD The idea appeals to me…a lot xD _

_Should I? Should I? Should I? _

_...Nah..._


	4. Une Monde Parfait

_So yeah. Back again xD _

_There are not enough category slots for this fic. For Serious. It gets on my nerves! Blerg! _

_P.S. There is a wincy point of view change in this. Only tiny, but necessary xD It goes from first into 3__rd__ then back again. But only for a few paragraphs. _

_Onwards! _

_--_

Mostly Hitsu's POV xD

--

"So you were on top of her? As in, on top of her, on top of her?!"

"For the last time Renji, it was an accident."

"Without a shirt! And Ichigo caught you! How are you still alive?!"

"A-C-C-I-D-E-N-T" I spelt out but I might have been speaking fluent Hungarian for all the good it was doing me.

"You should go down in the record books, this has **got **to be a first" he went on, ignoring me completely.

I glared daggers at the red-head shinigami sat opposite me; he and Urahara seemed to be in awe of me at the moment, as if I was some kind of god to them because I'd managed to survive Ichigo's unbridled wrath.

"Dude" renji whistled. "Kurosaki Karin. I knew you were brave but…wow…just wow."

"For the love of! You guys are acting like I just took on the whole of Soul Society and won!" they were still ignoring me, praising the ground I walked on but ignoring me none the less.

"Do you want those tips now?" Urahara queried, sat a safe distance away hidden behind Yoruichi, his face still hadn't healed up from the punch I delivered yesterday and I assumed he wanted to keep his head on his shoulders…

To be honest I was surprised I was still alive as well. Pleased but still surprised, I was sure my imminent death was shortly around the corner when Ichigo went full power on me…

I mean I didn't escape unscathed, I was still sat in a hospital bed (in a gigai obviously) Ichigo was strapped down to the bed next to me, heavily sedated but still scaring the crap out of anyone who went to near.

But anyway…

Basically this is what happened…

--

"_Bankai!" Ichigo sang. _

_My whole life flashed before my eyes._

_It was full of trees… _

_The wall furthest from the door blew out completely, sending glass and debris flying everywhere, so much reitsu in this enclosed space was causing massive amounts of damage. Karin yelled in shock but I had bigger problems then a few clumps of plaster. _

_Ichigo, hollow mask and all, flew at me, I barely managed to move out the way, diving for my sword, not even bothering to unsheathe it as I attempted to summon out my Bankai as well. _

_Ichigo stopped in mid flight and spun around to face me, the same sadistic grin that Karin had used on his hollowfied features, the only difference was he was torpedoing straight at me. I drew Hyōrinmaru, I didn't want to fight him but it would be suicide to just stand here. _

"_Getsuga Tenshō" he yelled, raising his sword for the attack. _

"_Bankai!!" I responded, smirking as my power skyrocketed, leaping out the ruined apartment to meet him half way. _

_Our attacks collided, buildings shattering and the pavement blown apart by the sheer force. _

"_If you think I'll let you get away with this Toshiro you've got another thing coming!" _

"_Kurosaki will you calm down and let me explain!" He didn't calm down, if anything he got worse. The foaming at the mouth was quite the give away… "Alright you asked for it! thousand-year –" _

"_BOTH OF YOU KNOCK IT OFF!" the sudden voice of Karin Kurosaki bellowed, she was stood where her wall used to be, covered in dust and shaking with fury. "LOOK WHAT YOU IDIOTS DID TO MY HOUSE!" she screeched, picking up a brick and throwing it at my head, thankfully it just went straight through. _

"_Karin –" Ichigo began but was cut off when she let out another animal roar. _

"_I worked years for this and you two blow it up in a few seconds!" she bawled, now several people in the neighbourhood were coming outside to see what the commotion was. Of course all they saw was Karin yelling at a blast zone. _

"_He started it!" Ichigo defended, pointing an accusatory finger my way, I snarled and raised my sword to attack him again. _

"_Who attacked who here!?"_

"_I don't care who started it!" she screamed "I'll finish it!" _

"_Kurosaki-san" one of the terrified neighbours questioned "are you-"_

"_DO I LOOK ALRIGHT!" she shrieked "MY WALL IS MISSING! I'M COVERED IN PLASTER AND GOD KNOWS WHAT ELSE! AND MY BROTHER IS AN IDIOT! ALL OF YOU, LEAVE ME ALONE!" she turned back to the still bankai'd Ichigo and I. We both trembled internally with fear. Damn this woman was scary… _

"_Karin-" Ichigo tried again but was cut off as Karin threw a brick at his head as well, it did nothing but the intent was clear. He looked like a child who'd just been told his puppy had gone to the big farm in the sky._

"_YOU!" she howled "DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED ON YOU!" subconsciously I took a step back; her gentle reistu was now stormy, black and violent. It was hard to even be close to it. That and, she scared me…"You leave us for 10 years, come back and __**blow up my apartment!" **_

"_It was an accident" he mumbled pathetically. She snorted but the sound held no amusement, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned…_

_Or a woman who just had her whole house blown up…_

"_Both of you" she hissed, her voice dripping with venom "stop it right now" I felt her now acidic spirit energy spike, literally smothering mine and before I knew it my Bankai had disappeared, shocked I turned to Ichigo, he looked as stunned as I did, now stood there with his ridiculously large sword. All traces of hollow gone. _

_Karin rubbed her forehead, looking pained for a minute before turning and disappearing within her ruined home. _

"_Oh nice job Toshiro" he spat; gesturing to the ruined street after Karin was out of sight. _

"_That's Hitsugaya-Taicho to you!" I snarled back, sheathing the trembling Hyōrinmaru with a flick of my fingers. Something was wrong; no one should be able to nullify another's bankai, least of all a normal human. _

"_Oi Toshiro"_

"_What?!"_

"_Nice pyjamas…" _

"_Burn in hell Kurosaki!" _

_--_

So here I was, completely uninjured yet forced to go to a hospital.

Apparently there was some ridiculous law here that if an attack occurred in your area the whole street was taken into quarantine. Not only was I stuck here but I also had to pay for all the damages, as in, my salary paying for the mess that Ichigo started.

That idiot.

"Oh Taicho! I'm so happy for you!" Matsumoto buzzed, flinging the door wide open and suffocating me with her cleavage. "I promise, **we** won't tell anyone else about you and Karin-chan" she went on, the others (Renji and Urahara) nodded solemnly, I knew they hand their fingers crossed behind their backs…

"There's nothing between the Kurosaki girl and me!" I yelled, pushing the cooing women off me, she was like a mother hen. Except if you turned her into a Happy Meal the chicken breast would be to big for the box.

"Then what's all this I hear about last night?" she went on, smirking as my cheeks tinted red.

"That's none of your business" I growled, trying not to think about the array of situations I'd managed to get myself into with the raven haired girl. I was extremely glad Ichigo was sedated right now…

"So something **did **happen" Renji spoke in awe, his jaw was nearly on the floor.

"Oh Taicho! When's the wedding? Can I be a bride's maid? Oh! Better yet, can I plan the wedding? Can I? Can I?!" I would have loved to reach over and kill every single one of them but that would require an explanation.

And 'they were annoying' wouldn't quite cover it in front of the old-man.

"Or was last night something a little bit more than a proposal" Matsumoto went on, suggestively waggling her eyebrows. That did it, I ripped myself from my Gigai, sword raised, they all screamed and grabbed onto one another. All sprouting apology after apology.

Unfortunately I wasn't in the forgiving mood…

--

--

--

--

**Because of Hormones **

**Chapter 4: **

**Une Monde Parfait **

--

--

--

--

"So he was on top of you! As in, on top of, on top of you!"

"Yes Yuzu! He was! Are you happy now?!"

"Very!" the blonde girl chirped, clapping her hands together with joy.

"In case you forgot, dear sister of mine, I have a boyfriend! James! Do you recall his existence?!" Yuzu physically deflated at the revelation, Karin snarled, picking up her clipboard off her desk and angrily tying up her hair, shoving her arms through her white coat and storming down the corridor. Yuzu following like a lost puppy.

"Karin-chan!" she whined, Karin kept marching down the sterile corridors, doctors and patients flying out her way "I don't like James. He gives me a weird vibe" she went on, almost running to keep up with her twin.

"You're only saying that because you prefer what's-his-face" she retorted, the blonde girl giggled, sighing dreamily.

"Who doesn't?"

"Eugh" Karin scoffed in disgust "what are you? His fanclub?" Yuzu smirked; Karin decided she didn't want to know. "If you like him so much, you date him"

"He likes you Karin-chan. A girl can tell" Yuzu went on wisely, nodded her head in agreement with herself.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" she went on, opening the door to her brother's ward, dropping her clipboard in surprise. "WHAT THE!?" she screamed, Yuzu peered under her sister's arm and snorted before launching into a giggle fit.

Renji and Matsumoto were cowering in the corner with fear whilst the strange white haired shinigami sat on top of Urahara calmly strangling the life out of him.

Of course from Karin's point of view all you could see was the guy sat on top of Urahara…

"Sorry for interrupting!" she screamed and slammed the door, dragging her sister away faster than should be humanly possible, a furious blush colouring her cheeks.

--

"What?" I mumbled, turning round from my homicide to glance at the door. Urahara giggled so I shoved my foot in his face, enjoying myself way to much.

"I-I think" Matsumoto managed to stammer "Karin thinks' you're erm…gay taicho" clutching the nearly blue Renji like a lifeline.

And with as much dignity as possible I dived back into my Gigai and all but flew out the door.

--

--

--

--

"Oh my god!" Yuzu managed to splutter out between her laughing fits "you are so over reacting Karin-chan!"

"He was! With that! Did you not see!?" Karin yelled accusingly, still dragging her younger sister along the empty corridors.

"Honestly sis isn't this kinda like what happened to you and him" Karin stopped, realisation hitting her like a ton of bricks "you should probably apologise." Yuzu went on, pretending to inspect the nails on her hands but really watching her sister's face.

"I guess…" Karin mumbled "I mean. Everyone else jumped to the wrong conclusions with us…" she really didn't want the hospital blowing up either…

"mmmhmmm" Yuzu prompted, giving her twin a gentle nudge in the direction of the room she just sprinted from.

"I guess I better go apologise" Karin mumbled, she still hadn't moved however. Yuzu decided she needed more prompting.

"Better hurry. He might have thrown himself out the window by now" and then Karin moved, racing down the corridors.

He was her patient; if he killed himself she'd bring him back to life and kill him all over again…

--

--

--

--

"I can't believe this! Is the world out to get me or something!" I yelled, scaring a bunch of elderly woman who were randomly wandering the corridors. "You seen a doctor!?" I shouted at them. They looked at me as though I wasn't mentally competent.

_Oh…right. Hospital. Duh._

Then I felt it, her reitsu. I was getting surprisingly good at finding it, something I wasn't sure to be impressed with or not, she was heading back this way. Sprinting I ran round the corner to meet her only to run headlong into her.

We both went tumbling down.

Once again I found myself lying on top of her…only this time…it was different.

I was staring into Karin's eyes with shock, she doing the same to me. Lying on the floor of the hospital, our lips were locked together, our first kiss. My first kiss!

It wasn't as rough as I would have expected, slamming head long into someone you'd think it would make it a bit less pleasant but it was actually quite enjoyable. Of course I tried not to show that but the faint blush covering my cheeks made it impossible. Her lips were so soft, just like her reitsu, just like her.

Wow. This relationship stuffs not bad.

Well. That's it. The world has **got **to end. I just admitted relationships 'aren't bad'

Cue Disaster:

I wouldn't have minded sitting, I mean lying here, all day but Karin suddenly shoved me gently in the chest, ungluing her lips from mine in a frantic urgency.

"James!" she cried, her eyes locking behind me. Speaking of disasters!

It was sort of like looking in a mirror. He had the same icy aura as me, the same glare, even the same sort of eyes.

The only difference, he was the actual boyfriend of the girl I had just been smooching with, not me.

"Karin" he said coldly, eyes locking onto my face, pure loathing radiating from every fibre of his body.

"James please it was an accident!" Karin cried, pulling herself off the floor and running into him. Something once again tugged at my insides. Only this time I didn't have any rocks…

Something else also flared within me, a warning? Last time I was so focused on Karin I all but ignored him but now, now that he was right in front of me something seemed off. I narrowed my eyes; his glare didn't leave my face.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro" I stated. Karin's reitsu spiked again, my eyes flicked briefly to her face outwardly she appeared calm but her eyes, they were furious…and terrified? I really didn't understand her, or whatever ability she possessed but whatever it was…it was dangerous.

"James Grimm" the other man responded in monotone, gently prying Karin off him, she didn't resist. Then I realised. It wasn't Karin's spirit energy I was sensing…it was his. I blinked, their reitsu…it was…the same?

Well…sort of.

His was definitely more acidic, more corrosive than hers was right now. Like the night before…when she'd stopped me mid bankai…

"What are you?" I spat, Karin grimaced and tugged on James's arm. He either ignored her or had no idea she existed at this very moment.

"James" she whispered "just let it go." She pulled harder on his arm and he shook her off again, stepping forward and closing the gap between us. Air crackling with suppressed energy, I correct my previous statement.

I _**really**_don't like this guy.

The others rushed round the corner, each of them in their respected Gigai. James glared at them, contemplating something, before turning and walking off. Karin tried to follow him but he shook her off, walking to the lift and closing the door in her face.

Rage licked my insides but I kept my cool.

"Taicho? What on earth was that about?" Matsumoto asked, looking from the shell shocked Karin to me, a concerned look on her face. She bit her nail and warily took a step toward the stunned girl. Karin's reitsu went from gentle to venomous in a few short seconds, her body seemed to radiate fury, the walls next to her cracked slightly, Urahara tilted his hat subtly, and he looked as confused as I did the night before.

For a while no one moved, to wrapped in watching Karin. Her hands clenched into fists by her sides, she span on her heel and marched over to me, I braced myself, expecting the worst.

The punch didn't come; instead, she marched straight past me, and walls cracking as she did so, she went straight past me, the startled Matsumoto and Renji, the no longer amused Urahara and went for the stairs pausing at the top.

"You idiot" she muttered before sprinting down the steps, taking them 3 at a time.

My lips burnt from where she kissed me.

"Seems like Kurosaki-sans sister isn't normal either, neh?" Urahara chirped, examining the cracks in the plaster.

"Seems like 'James' isn't also" I snarled, glaring at the lift he'd left in. Matsumoto marched up behind me, her hand clenched into a fist. "You aren't-" I began but she punched me around the back of the head, it wasn't hard, it was nothing compared to Karin's hits but it still hurt.

Matsumoto had never hit me before…she must be mega pissed now…

"Taicho!" she yelled "permission to speak freely!" I didn't have time to answer, instead she hit me round the back of the head again and grabbed the front of my shirt "I'm fed up with you and your emotional constipation!" she vented, throwing me towards the stairs, I stumbled, in awe, mouth hanging open as she frogmarched me up the fire escape.

"Matsumoto! What the hell?" I snarled, trying to release myself from her grasp. She dug her manicured nails into my skin, I winced and kept going.

"Karin-chan has power taicho and you pissing her off isn't going to help!"

"She punched me in the face!" I retorted, trying to look behind me to see her face, she shoved me harder.

"You saw her in a towel!" she countered. I frowned but didn't give up.

"She threw me out a window!"

"You're still alive aren't you?"

"That's not the point" I muttered, glaring at nothing in particular and feeling extremely put out. Even my lieutenant was against me…

"Taicho." She cooed, loosening her death grip slightly "I'm trying to help but I can only do so much, now" she released me at the top of the stairs in front of one of those rubbishy fire escape doors you find on old buildings. I gulped; Matsumoto and help never went in the same sentence without consequences. "Go get her tiger!" and she threw me out my faux body, straight through the door onto the roof of the hospital. "And don't come back until she forgives you!" she called through the door.

"Great" I muttered. That would be like asking Aizen really nicely if he would stop hurting people and come to soul society for some tea and cookies.

Whilst I was wearing the bunny suit…

I rubbed my forehead; I had to stop with the bizarre mental images…

I walked forward, the roof was huge, and for such a small town they sure had a large hospital.

The sun was setting, pulling all the colours together in a concoction of pinks, deep reds and warm oranges. I smiled, the view was surprisingly good up here…I always liked looking at the sky.

I could see why Karin came up here; with a view like this they should charge admission.

"GAH! This day **cannot **get any worse!"

Cautiously, I crept round the corner of the roof top, peering round the side. There was only one person who would dare to provoke karma so bluntly.

Karin was stood, right on the very edge of the roof, staring at the sunset, muttering quietly to herself. If she so much as twitched she'd fly straight over the edge…

I gulped, dread pooling in my stomach.

Please tell me she wasn't going to kill herself over an accident…

She raised one of her legs, as if to step forward. I raced toward her, not thinking just reacting.

"Karin!" I yelled she spun round, eyes wide with shock and anger, unfortunately…

Being only balanced on one leg, spinning around was probably not the best idea. She shrieked in surprise, her other leg slipping to the side, barrelling her straight over the ledge.

"Tōshirō!" she squeaked in astonishment before disappearing completely from my sight. Her face would have been funny if she wasn't falling off a 30 storey building…

Actually…a lot of things in life would be funny if you weren't falling off 30 storey buildings…

My heart stopped, my arms were still outstretched to where she was a few seconds before, and then, without thinking, I threw myself off after her.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I dimly realised that was the first time she'd used my name…

Something in me decided I liked it. I liked it a lot.

(Hopefully I wouldn't have to push her off buildings whenever I wanted her to say it though…)

--

--

--

--

Ichigo Kurosaki awoke with a start, something in him was telling him now was the time to be conscious or he'd miss out on something important. He always trusted his instincts, he'd be dead, well properly dead, if he didn't.

He slowly looked round the room.

Rukia was sat in a chair opposite his bed, flicking through a magazine, she was looking at the pages but not taking anything in. she was to pissed with her idiot of a boyfriend to actually read anything.

Urahara and Renji were sat on top of Hitsugaya's bed, his empty gigai dumped ceremoniously on the floor. Yuzu was sat gossiping with Rangiku in the corner, both of them seemingly having a good time about something.

"Huh?" Ichigo asked blearily, Rukia smacked him round the head, taking Karin's approach in life. If it worked for her, it worked for anyone.

"You idiot I can't believe you were sedated! And strapped down!" she smacked him again, Renji smirked "do you have any idea how embarrassing this is for me!" she went on, mumbling about her older brother under her breath.

"Have you heard about what happened to my little sister!" he retorted, trying to pull himself upright.

"Honestly Ichigo, don't be so old fashioned. Hitsugaya-Taicho is actually a very good catch" Matsumoto nodded in agreement. Urahara and Renji pouted, well Urahara did – renji just looked really disappointed. Were they not worthy?

"He's cute ichi-nii!" Yuzu piped up, as if that solved everything.

For a moment Ichigo glared at all of them, opened his mouth to say something, most likely extremely rude, offensive and all around not suited for a T rating when suddenly a screaming Karin rushed past his window, shrieking her lungs out.

Everyone stared, jaws on the floor.

"Was that…" Ichigo began, voice quivering with suppressed rage. Everyone else just nodded slowly, a look of awe on their faces.

"THAT IDIOT!" Matsumoto screamed, breaking the silence that had descended on the room "I told him to apologise not throw her off a building!" Yuzu gasped in horror and rushed to the window, watching her sister get further and further away

"That is his idea of apologising" Renji muttered, mouth open in disbelief. "I mean he's never done it before…maybe he thinks this will erm…help?" the others gawked in dismay; they all internally admitted he had a point.

"Isn't anyone going to get her!?" Yuzu yelped, gesturing wildly to the unmoving shinigami. Just as Ichigo was about to loose it, Hitsugaya went zooming past the window, fully formed dragon wings powering his way after the screaming girl.

Silence descended again.

"Was that?" Rukia began, pointing at the now frozen window. The others looked at each other, Ichigo nearly giving himself whiplash trying to get out of the hospital bed.

"Hmph" Matsumoto muttered, glaring at the ice, a pout of irritation on her pretty face "he never throws himself off buildings for me…" she continued, theories flying round her head.

"Frankly" Renji drawled "I can see why…WAIT DON'T HURT ME!" Renji's shrieks of terror echoed through Karakura, followed by an sickening crunching noise, then silence…

"Anyone else!?" snarled the enraged lieutenant, glaring at the quivering blob that used to be Renji, nobody moved a muscle. In fact, several people might not have even been breathing "Good!" she chirped, skipping merrily over to the terrified Yuzu "now, where were we?"

--

--

--

--

"Karin!" I yelled, flying off the building after her. I was never going to catch her at this speed, she had a couple of seconds advantage and I was dead…I could basically float; gravity however, had other idea's for Karin.

Grimacing, I focused my energy, drawing my sword. I was certainly using him for a lot of trivial things these days. Fighting Ichigo, saving screaming girls from decorating sidewalks with their internal organs…

"Bankai!" I yelled, the ice wings forming in a matter of seconds. Now we were getting somewhere…

Where that place was I wasn't sure but we were going to get there pretty damn fast…

"Karin!" I cried again, her dark eyes snapped to mine, I stretched out my hand "grab my hand" she looked at the appendage like I was holding her brothers severed head.

"**No way!**" she bellowed back, folding her arms defiantly across her chest, glaring at me, daring me to challenge her. So I did.

"In case you hadn't noticed!" I screamed at her "YOU ARE FALLING OFF A BUILDING!" I didn't normally shout but damn this woman just had to make everything difficult. She was Ichigo's sister alright "Just thought you'd like to run that through your calculations before the pavement runs through you!!" I went on, gesturing at the rapidly approaching concrete.

She bit her lip, defiance flashing in her eyes.

"I'd rather become a pavement pancake!" she screeched, manoeuvring herself in the air so she was further away. I rolled my eyes and followed her, what kind of person is this girl!

"Well you're about to experience it!"

"Get somebody else to save me!" she retorted, I resisted the urge to pull my hair out and/or grab her out the air.

"OH! I'm sorry!" I roared "Allow me to fly back inside and ask the others if they wouldn't mind throwing themselves off buildings after you!"

"No one asked you to!" she roared and for a few seconds we stared at each other, she was right of course. I could have just let her fall off, let her die and become a soul, find out what that strange power of hers was the easy way.

But I couldn't…

"No, no one did" I growled, she narrowed her eyes, questions burning within their dark depths "but it's my freaking job now take my damn hand and stop being an idiot!!" she stared into my eyes, looking for something and then, with about a second to spare, she groaned, muttered something under her breath and lunged for my hand, almost missing it completely.

I pulled her in close, pressing her tightly against my chest, marvelling at the feeling before stretching out my wings and doing an abrupt U turn, flying up in the other direction.

Her small squeak of surprise the only reassurance I had that she was ok.

"Women" I mumbled, rolling my eyes at her defiant yet idiotic display she punched me in the chest, winding me slightly but despite everything I smiled anyway. Extremely glad she couldn't see my face.

"Men" she muttered back, the comment muffled by the fact that her face was still pressed against my chest. She was perfectly capable of lifting her head up to say that remark to my face but something told me she didn't want me to see her expression either. I was thankful for that. "Erm…can you put me down now?" she continued, shifting slightly in my arms.

I sighed, of course nothing had changed.

"Sure" I replied, heading for the hospital roof. Karin peeked up to look at view, eyes widening with delight, a genuine smile gracing her lips. I placed her down, and she turned to face me, eyes marvelling at the icy dragon features now adorning my body.

She took a nervous step forward, hand outstretched. "Wow" she whispered, not really looking at me, looking at the wings on my back.

"Like what you see?" I joked, smirking at the blush that flared across her cheeks.

"Idiot" she snapped, dissolving the brief peace that had overcome us "you could have killed me!"

"I wasn't the one stood on the edge of a roof! What on earth were you doing!?" she looked guilty for a 10th of a second before prodding me in the chest.

"I come up here when I'm pissed ok! I wasn't committing suicide you idiot! I-" she stopped, biting her lip before dismissing whatever she had been about to say with a wave of her hand "forget it" she turned to leave, giving my bankai another longing filled glance before heading for the stairs.

"What were you going to say?"

"Does it matter" she snapped, glaring at me, all signs of longing erased completely.

"Well I did save you're life, if not for me you'd be getting vacuumed off the pavement right about now" she snorted, rolling her eyes at my argument.

"If not for you I wouldn't have fallen off the roof in the first place" she corrected but sighed in defeat anyway, she looked at the ground kicking the roof for a few seconds before taking a deep breath and…"Thank you Hitsugaya Toshiro" I gaped, dumbstruck, and in a mocking gesture I looked round the roof to see if she was actually talking to me, "you may have snuck into my room, stalked me, kissed me in front of my boyfriend and caused me to fall off a roof but" she smiled, sardonically this time "thanks."

"Well when you put it like that…" I mumbled awkwardly. She smirked triumphantly, her point proven.

"You asked for it remember"

"Yeah, yeah, I always seem to be asking for it these days" I replied, thinking back on all the stupid, moronic, idiotic things I'd done. Not noticing her gaze was once again on my zanpakuto.

"Can I" she muttered, transfixed with the wings on my back, her hand reaching out to touch them again.

"Erm…I guess." She smiled gleefully, like a child in a very large and totally free candy store and rushed forward, running her hands over the ice.

"Beautiful" she whispered, my heart lurched to my throat but I kept my head. It felt odd, having her touch it, her reitsu seemed to channel from her into me, making me all…warm and fuzzy. It wasn't a great feeling but it wasn't exactly unpleasant either.

"Wow, did you just use the word beautiful whilst talking to me?" I queried, raising my eyebrows in mock disbelief.

"Don't ruin the moment" she snarled but couldn't quite put all her anger into it, she was too transfixed with my ice for some unfathomable reason.

So I stayed quiet and for once in my life did what I was told.

"By the way" she stated casually, trying her best not to look at my face and failing miserably "sorry"

"For what?" I asked, nothing would surprise me now. Kurosaki Karin had actually apologised to me. The world must end…

"Stealing your first kiss" she went on, pretending to be fascinated with the ice even though she was merely using it to watch my distorted reflection. I balked.

"How did you know?" I blurted out unthinkingly, she smirked.

"I didn't" she went on, grinning sadistically, smugness radiating from every fibre of her being "you just told me" she sang, sticking her tongue out at me. I snarled, and dissolved my bankai, frowning at her the whole time. "Oh don't be upset" she cooed "you weren't _that_ bad, you know…for a first timer"

"Oh shut up" I hissed, she chuckled and fluffed my hair, clearly enjoying herself.

Glad at least one of us was having fun…

"Don't get your pants or whatever the hell you wear in a bunch I was just messing with you."

"What the hell are you implying with that statement!?" I snapped regretting asking the question before it had even left my lips.

"Oh…nothing, nothing. You **were** all **over **Urahara though when I walked in!" she retorted, smiling angelically whilst I fumed.

"Don't make me throw you off the roof again!"

"So you admit! You did throw me off the roof!"

"NO! That's not what I meant!"

"To late now, I know you tried to kill me!" I groaned and put my head in my hands, god this woman must be torturing me now for all the crap I made her deal with over the last few days.

But I didn't mind…

This was the longest conversation we'd ever had…

Kinda depressing really…

"_Hitsu kissed a girl and he liked it_!" she sang merrily, jumping down the stairs. A sadistic smirk etched on her face before disappearing round the corner.

"OH GOD NOT YOU TO!" I screamed in despair, contemplating throwing myself off the building and ending the torture now.

Hit List: 

-Trees

-Urahara

-God of Irony

-James

That summed up my life quite nicely…

--

--

--

--

_Oh the fluff xD _

_Wow this has to be a record, four chapters and a first kiss, has it ever been done before!!  
__It probably has but oh well…humour me xD _

_And what's this! Hints of a plot! You mean this isn't just chapter after chapter of humiliation! _

_But yeah, Karin and James are kinda like Orihime and Chad, they have power as humans without needing to become shinigami xD  
__I got bored of the whole...Karin turns into a shinigami thing so I did something a little different! _


	5. Medium Rare

_I'M BACK BITCHEZZZZZ! _

_Dear lord I apologise for that ridiculous delay. I mean, lemme just warn you now, NEVER use limewire. It kills computers. _

_For serious. _

_I got like 26 Trojan horses from one file. And if you don't know what a Trojan is… _

_LOOK IT UP NOW! They are like the God's of viruses. Impossible to get rid of. _

_Anyway…what did you guys miss when I was erm 'out of action'…I turned 16, went to my first expo in London (MCM FTW!), bought iron man on DVD and now it's my holiday. _

_So yeah. Rock on. _

_Did anyone else go to MCM? If you did give us a shout out! _

_Anyway. Let's boogie. _

_**Side Note: **__there will be a slight tone change throughout the story from now on – it can't be all fun and games now can it :P _

* * *

Karins POV

* * *

I hate Mondays.

If I was in charge I would make it illegal to have such a thing as a Monday.

They are the epitome of _EVIL!_

I mean who invented Monday's anyway!

Most likely the same bozzo who invented Karma, High School Musical, emo's and Toushiro.

But that's beside the point!

Normally I only loath Monday because it exists but today is worse. I mean, I got given time off due to the fact my house imploded (along with my car, all my clothes, my ipod and the cake I'd been saving for a special occasion) but I still had no where to live!

So guess what. I'm stuck with dad.

DAD!

Why is this a bad thing? Because dad's house had become the wayward house for shinigami! I also have to wear Yuzu's clothes (which might I add aren't what I'd wear normally), queue for a shower in the morning and battle for my breakfast! It's ridiculous!

I could have stayed with James but the man hasn't answered any of my calls, texts, emails or letters…

What?

But anyway, this morning is worse because today is the one day in existence where Yuzu forgot to do the laundry.

I know what you're thinking. Surely someone else in that house could do it? There are like…10 of you now.

Well…just picture it. Washing, Shinigami and a machine more complicated than just pushing a button?

Yeah…we're lucky to be breathing.

So I was stuck wearing a skirt. (A SKIRT! In autumn! I look like a hooker! The doctor's coat doesn't help in the slightest either!) and walking to work! It's like…-4 degrees outside!

Plus someone managed to short circuit the wiring in the house so my hair was only half dried when I left, which meant when I got to work I looked like I'd had a run in with a fan and a lawnmower.

Guess which side won?

Groaning I punched myself in and all but dragged myself into my office.

Which was filled with a mountain of paper work…

Of goodie.

I love Mondays.

I love 'em like men love commitment…

--

--

--

--

**Because of Hormones  
****Chapter 5  
****Medium Rare**

--

--

--

--

My office was on the 10th floor of the 30 storey building. Not to high and not to low. I got a good view from the large wall like window opposite my desk, I must admit that the view I thought was amazing was nothing compared to the one Hitsugaya gave me when he'd erm…thrown me off a roof.

Ok he didn't really but it's not as embarrassing as the real story.

But I digress, I was half way through tackling a particularly boring piece of paperwork when a light draft breezed through the room, without glancing up I gestured to a vacant chair.

"Morning Toushiro" he didn't bother replying, already sat down and fiddling with the rubix cube I had in my work space. In the few days he'd been 'guarding me' AKA avoiding work, he'd only ever managed to complete two sides.

A fact that drove him wild.

I only allowed him to continue because it was adorable to watch him struggle.

But anyway, according to him and the other slackers I had some sort of unusual spirit energy.

Ok. I wasn't bothered; I always knew I was odd. Albeit walls never exploded sporadically around me but then they dropped the bombshell.

Guards.

I needed guards.

DID THESE PEOPLE HAVE ABSOLUTELY NOTHING BETTER TO DO!

I agreed. Grudgingly. I mean, what else could I have done? They all showed up in my bedroom and refused to leave until I'd heard them out.

(How do these people always find me? _How!_)

So yes, at first they had a shift, you know; take it in turns to guard the scary human lady.

But that didn't work; my sister pretty much memorized the exact timing to a fine art and always showed up when the poor unsuspecting Shinigami was climbing in through the window.

(We do have doors…)

That and some people (coughmatsumotocough) didn't show up on certain days.

So Mr. Responsible bitterly took the job himself.

At first I had a heart attack whenever he appeared randomly, it was always worse if I was with someone. A habit the irritating captain had gotten into recently, showing up with someone else in the room I mean, not giving me heart attacks.

But now I was completely used to it. I wasn't even fazed by his unannounced arrivals these days, I couldn't tell if that irritated him or not. We hadn't really had a chance to speak since the roof incident…well we had but we couldn't.

So my actions are totally unexplainable…

"I bought you something today…" I began conversationally; I heard the infernal clicking of the rubix cube stop for a fraction of a second then start again in rapid succession. I didn't dare look up to see his face, it wasn't that I cared about him but seeing him sitting there all day playing with that thing… it must get pretty boring! I didn't want to be totally ungrateful either for the whole…saving me thing either… "it's not much" I went on "just something to pass the time" I pulled a rather battered copy of 'Firestarter' out of my bag.

I had to look up now. I had no choice.

He was looking at the book suspiciously, as if he thought I might have been rigged it to explode or something.

"Just take it!" I snapped, throwing it at him. So much for being diplomatic and mature…

He caught it one handed (show-off) and glanced at the back. I couldn't be sure he read but he seemed like the sort of guy who did, intelligent and all that jazz. Plus it was the only book that wasn't a romance novel I could find…

Somehow he and 'Twilight' just didn't fit in the same frame of mind…

"Thanks"

"Don't mention it…ever" he opened his mouth "ever"

--

--

--

--

The next day when I plodded into my office, wearing a rather hideous set of shorts that made my butt look like a small continent Toushiro wasn't there. Which I totally wasn't bothered about…

In his place was a disposable cup full of starbucks coffee and a bag plonked unceremoniously next to it.

Gingerly I pried open the bag, hunger gnawing my insides. I always skipped breakfast, what I cooked could not legally be called food…

"How in the hell does he know I like blueberry!" I wondered out loud, glaring at the innocent muffin at the bottom of the bag.

--

--

--

--

"Son of a-" Toushiro swore, angrily attacking the newly acquired games console with a flurry of his fingers. It was an upgrade from the cube but no less annoying. To me anyway. He was only bitter because he couldn't top my high score.

"Having fun?" I mused, placing a steaming cup of coffee in front of him, he grabbed the cup, took a sip then realised something.

"How did you know I took it black?"

"How indeed"

--

--

--

--

Thursday morning was a nice surprise.

Amidst the flying food and general war zone Toushiro told me he was walking me to work.

The sentiment was there at least...

Even if he did run off and leave me on a roof when a hollow attacked.

For 3 hours…

--

--

--

--

"Yuzu" I whispered hurriedly down the phone "it's a disaster! I don't know what to do!"

"Karin-chan? It's like…" the general sound of someone checking their watch managed to pass down the phone "3 in the morning? What do you want?" Yuzu yawned; clearly she did not think this disaster was a big as I did.

"You don't understand!" I cried, glad that everyone in the house were deep sleepers "It's about Toushiro!" I could almost see her suddenly paying attention. As always when a cute boy was brought up.

"What happened?!" she squeaked, panic filtering into her voice. I took a deep breath and checked to see if anyone was eves dropping. "OH god…you aren't pregnant are you?" she queried bluntly. I nearly had a hernia.

"Hell no!"

"Thank god. Ichigo would have killed you. No…he'd of killed Toushiro then killed you"

"It's worse!" I butted in and took another _deep _breath, mostly to stop the coughing fit I'd suddenly developed "Yuzu I called James _Toushiro!_ Whilst talking to him!" albeit it was a phone call but it was the first call I'd had from him in a week!

…

"Hello? Yuzu?"

"I'm hanging up Karin."

"Don't leave me!"

--

--

--

--

On day 5 of 'Karin Watch' I snuck several of my more feminine colleague's magazines into my office. Calling James Toushiro was no big deal…right?

Yuzu didn't seem bothered…she was girly. She knew these things. So what if I was thinking of another man whilst talking to James, people did that all the time…right?

Toushiro picked up a discarded issue of Cosmo I thought I'd managed to hide under the books on periods (no man would ever look there) delicately and glared at it, raising an eyebrow.

"What _are_ you doing?" he enquired, flicking lazily through the first few pages. Unfortunately that was the magazine that I'd filled in answers to. Answers I really didn't want _him _to see.

"Research!" I squawked snatching it back. He said nothing but somehow managed to convey the general 'wtf' message. He glanced at an open magazine I'd thrown onto his usual seat.

" 'Is he the one for you? Test your compatibility' Karin why are you-"

"Coffee break!" I announced loudly, all but throwing him out the door. He was about to say something but I slammed it in his face. I should really stop throwing shinigami about like this…

"I hate my life" I muttered icily.

"Erm…" he began on the other side of the door despite the fact that he could blow it up and/or walk through it. "Do you want to get some fresh air, you look a little flustered?"

I nodded, realised he couldn't see me and opened the door.

"Yes. Fresh air would be wonderful"

"Good because there's some things we need to discuss" my stomach dropped to my shoes, he looked so serious. This was never a good start to a conversation.

"Hey Karin? Who are you talking to?" my neighbouring doctor questioned, pocking his head out the door to his cubicle.

"Jesus" I snarled back, grabbing my jacket and marching outside. I couldn't be sure, but Toushiro might just have smiled.

--

--

--

--

"So" I began slowly, stuffing my hands into my jacket pockets and absentmindedly jumping cracks in the pavement. I wasn't superstitious; I just found it fun as a kid and never lost the habit.

Of course at the moment it made me look like a twitchy idiot but I couldn't possibly damage my reputation any further. If I had any left.

"So" he repeated, not really looking at me, looking straight through me. It unnerved me; he looked like the doctors who had to deliver extremely bad news. I didn't like that look on him, so far he hadn't really had any opportunities to be deadly serious with me and the change alarmed me.

Without thinking I grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the waters edge, forcing a small smile onto my face.

"I like it better when you're pretending your miserable" I announced, he dropped my hand as if it had burned him. Internally my heart sagged a little bit but my smile stayed, even if it did look a bit forced.

"This isn't a joke Kurosaki" he spat. I recoiled as if he'd physically struck me; he'd _never _used that tone with me. He'd always called me Karin; he always pretended to be able to at least _tolerate_ my presence.

"Fine" I muttered, smile slipping off my face. "We'll play it your way"

For an age we just stared each other down, he realised I knew something, he wasn't sure what I knew but I wasn't supposed to have knowledge of it, and I realised he was hiding something. Something bad I decided, since he wouldn't have snapped at me if it wasn't.

"What's happened" I asked slowly, he didn't respond, he chose instead to glare at the horizon as if it had personally offended him. I felt anger lick my insides, I was as much a part of this as he was "Tell me!" I finally demanded after another moment of silence.

"How many people die Karin?" he asked suddenly, I blinked stupidly, completely thrown for a minute. He remained impassive, staring at the sun. I reminded myself of James and glared at him.

"What do you mean?"

"In your hospital. How many people die of hollow attacks?" not seeing where he was going with this I answered.

"15-20 a week…sometimes more. Why?" he didn't answer "Toushiro what's going on?" I tried to keep the edge of panic out my voice.

"You're reitsu, when you get stressed or scared it reacts. Negatively" he refused to look at me, he took my silence as misunderstanding and continued "Karin, your spirit energies like acid…the hollows may have wounded those people but…" he trailed off. Finally he looked at me.

I wish he hadn't.

I couldn't breath. He couldn't seriously be suggesting that _I _killed those people…that was stupid. Totally stupid. Yet it made perfect sense.

"You're lying!" I accused childishly, shaking my head in despair. "It's impossible!"

"Karin" he said gently, taking a step towards me, I stumbled back.

"I can't kill people! **I can't!**" I interrupted, bordering on hysterics. Hitsugaya's eyes widened a fraction, as if noticing something for the first time, then he sharply side stepped, a blur rushing past where he had been standing a few seconds before.

A small gash opened up on his cheek, droplets of blood oozing out the wound. I felt my chest tighten and my breathing increase. I had to get away, get away or calm down. The latter wasn't really and option so I turned on my heel and made a dash for it. Climbing up the slope to the road at lightning speed.

I never cried but I could feel my eyes start to burn.

I had killed people.

People I was meant to be saving.

I had attacked Toushiro. Not only that. I made him bleed.

"I'm sorry" I managed to yell over my shoulder, he hadn't moved. He just raised a hand to his cheek and stared at the blood like it wasn't his own. A look of awe on his face. It sent me over the edge.

I turned and I ran.

--

--

--

--

My phone buzzed in my pocket for the 47th time since I'd run from the white haired shinigami captain, and every time I refused to answer. I couldn't answer, not knowing what might be on the other end. A worried Yuzu? A furious Ichigo? Toushiro?

I couldn't face any of them. Not after what I did. If I was this unstable maybe it would be better if I just offed myself rather than put anyone in more danger. It was a miracle no one had ever been hurt before.

Or was it?

My emotions were normally in control. Ever since those shinigami showed up everything's been upturned.

Well one specifically…

I shook my head and jumped down off the goal post bar I'd been sat on; this train of thought wasn't going to help in the slightest. Plus it was getting dark and I'd have to find a place to stay that wasn't a football pitch.

A bunch of teens were huddled at the other end of it, doing drugs by the look of things. I would have normally said something but I was afraid now, afraid of what might happen if I got too riled up.

I deliberated, pulled my coat tighter around my body and headed in the other direction. My morals gnawed at the inside of my stomach but I kept going. Better to have them high then dead and mutilated.

Just as I took my final step off the pitch, a spike of murderous reitsu made itself known. I turned, dread pooling in my stomach and already knowing what I was about to see. a hollow, a hollow was making its way toward the group of teens and judging from their vacant expressions they weren't able to see it and weren't planning on running for it any time soon.

Was it me or did all the bad stuff in life just magnetise toward me?

Taking a deep, calming breath I leapt down the muddy banks and practically tackled the group to the floor. they screamed, ranting about what ever drug induced hallucinations they were having, trying to shove me off.

My attention was else where. The hollow had stopped, as if analysing its meal before letting out a ear splitting roar. My stomach heaved, my legs refused to hold my weight as I stumbled upright.

If I could just get it away from the kids.

"Demon!" one of the kids yelled, scrambling to his feet, his eyes glassy. With my eyes on him the hollow saw a chance and made a bull's-eye for one of the sluggish others. Without thinking I ran to intercept, hearing the earth shattering crunch my side made as the fortified flesh of the hollow crashed into me, sending me spiralling into the dirt.

Pain exploded as soon as I hit the ground, for a terrifying minute all I saw was white then colour returned. The hollow was examining the high teens with what seemed like distain, like a fussy child who was eyeing up the broccoli it loathed. Its head flicked towards me, if hollows could smile this one would be beaming.

It had found its dinner.

I managed to pull myself onto one knee, my chest heaving with the effort, my hair stuck to my skin with sweat, I gagged, a torrent of blood exploding from my mouth. This was bad, very bad.

Where the hell was everyone!?

The hellish monster tensed, ready to charge me again as I struggled to my feet, a slightly battered goal post holding me up. Primal fear for my life and the lives of those boys scrambling round on the floor gripped me; if I was killed the hollow would just pick them off one by one.

I watched as the hollow charged again, raising a fist the size of a small car above it's head, ready to pound me into oblivion.

It exploded. Blood rained down open me, caking my clothes with the foul smelling liquid, gunk covering my hair. For a second I felt nothing, it was silent, just the moans of the confused teens and the blood rain pattering lightly onto the ground then my muscles seized, pain rocked through my body like I had never felt before. All my nerves were on fire as I convulsed, dropping to the ground and screaming in agony.

_What the hell! _I screamed, whether internally or out loud I wasn't sure.

For what seemed like days I lay there in the dirt and goo, the fire shooting through my veins in ever increasing bursts.

A piercing screech broke me out of my seizure. I glanced up; body trembling from its pounding and dread pooled my stomach, blood turning to ice in my system.

4 enormous hollows were staring at me, hunger reflected in all their faces. Had my recent burst attracting all of them? Were more of them coming?

"Oh god" I croaked, my throat like sand paper after all the screaming I'd been doing. There was no way out of this, whatever had happened before would kill me if I did it again and no one was coming.

I steadied my hand long enough to reach inside my jacket pocket, pulling out my phone. I wasn't a damsel in distress, calling for help wasn't my style but I was definitely out my league here.

Thankfully none of the hollows were attacking, were they cautious because of what happened to their buddy? Whatever it was it gave me time, I flicked the mobile open and dialled the oh so familiar number.

It rang and rang and rang. Just when I was about to despair completely someone picked up.

"Hello?" Rukia's voice queried down the phone. I balked, what was _she _doing answering my brothers…never mind.

"Rukia" I began, my throat nearly seizing up with the effort. "it's Karin. You have to-" suddenly one of the hollows leaped into an attack, a red ball of energy forming in its mouth, mask peeling back to reveal a human face. Then I realised how much trouble I was really in "arrancar…" I whispered, dropping the phone as the blast hurtled towards me, Rukia was now yelling down the phone for me to explain myself. Hopefully she would explain it gently to ichi-nii…

I had nothing left, I could barely move, a light pain prickled up my spine. No one was coming; I was as good as dead.

Funny, I'd never thought it would end like this…

I closed my eyes and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

A twinge of irritation flashed through me. How long were they planning on taking?! I pried my eyes open, expecting to see a cero centimetres away from my face but instead I found myself staring into the eyes of an extremely irritated looking person. He had deflected the cero single handily and was now glaring at me with the upmost loathing. He wasn't a hollow…he wasn't a shinigami and he wasn't a vaizard…that would only leave…

"Espada" I breathed, the man before me narrowed his eyes a fraction before turning to the arrancar.

"What are you doing?" he asked smoothly, no hint of emotion in his voice spine-tingling voice. He didn't look like much, tall and thin, the same sort of build as Ichigo really but something about him demanded respect. Something petrifying.

"Ulquiorra-sama" one of them mumbled pathetically, terror radiating from every fibre of its being. Clearly this dude was a big shot.

"You had no orders here" Ulquiorra, I'm assuming, went on, sticking his hands back into his pockets. A look of complete indifference on his features. I shuddered slightly and not out of pain, this guy was scary "Aizen-sama never instructed any of you to leave" he continued, I felt a slight spike in reitsu and instinctually knew what was coming next. Covering my eyes I refused to watch as the arrancar were obliterated faster than whatever I did. "Trash" was the only word he muttered before turning his attention back to me.

Never before had I ever wished the ground would swallow me as much as I did right then…

"Why-" I began but he cut me off, backhanding me so suddenly I had no time to prepare myself before smashing head long into the goal post's I'd been sat on a few moments before. Pain exploded from my chest, blood rising up through my throat and violently erupting down my ruined shirt.

"That's from Aizen-sama" he announced dryly, opening a portal out of thin air. My muscles were twitching in nervous spasms, everything burned. I couldn't even lift myself up off the ground; I just had to lye there, bleeding from everywhere possible. "He is disappointed in you. The other one has done so well…" before I could even comprehend what he had just announced he stepped through the portal, leaving me…for dead?

I think he broke my jaw…

I flexed it, it hurt but I could still move it, however I could feel a large amount of blood accumulating on that one side of my face. Gently I tried to raise myself into kneeling position but the weight of everything that had happened finally hit me and I heaved, emptying the contents of my lunch over the pitch in front of me.

A dry sob escaped my lips; I was pretty sure if I had any fluid left in my body I would be crying right now.

"Karin!" a familiar voice rang out in the darkness, Toushiro was racing across the pitch in full shinigami gear. Wonderful, where was he when I was getting thrown at goal posts? "You idiot what the hell do you think you're doing!" he bellowed, stopping a few feet in front of me, and then he saw me, I mean _really _saw me. If he looked livid before it was nothing compared to this new fury. "What happened?" he barked, a small hiccup escaped my throat and as he leant down to help me up I threw my arms around his neck, clinging for dear life, blubbering gibberish and sobbing like an idiot.

Clearly Mr. Sensible was not used to hysterical girls because he just nervously patted me on the back and said 'there, there'. Men…totally useless…even the dead ones…

"What happened?" he repeated, in a softer tone. I pulled back slightly, our faces were inches apart. I never realised it before…but his eyes were really, _really_, _**really**_ pretty. I opened my mouth, inhaling every breath of air he breathed out, then I heard it. A sickening crack resounded through the still night air, someone screamed…me? Toushiro's eyes widened then everything went black.

Maybe my jaw was broken after all…

--

--

--

--

"What the hell? How were we not informed?! 1 hollow, 4 arrancars and an **espada!**"

"Ichigo, no one was notified and no one knows why. We're all stressed out ok. Calm down"

"Calm down…CALM DOWN! My sister looks like she belongs in a slasher movie and you're telling me to **calm down!**" the dulcet tones of my brother roused me from my pain induced comatose. Everything was blurred and _everything _ached, my head was pounding and my mouth tasted like…well I didn't really want to describe it.

I tried to sit up but realised everything was too heavy to move; even my eyelids were straining to blink. Gosh this was depressing.

"Ah morning Kurosaki-san!" a pleasant voice sounded from right next to me. I groaned. Oh god…not him. I'd take another arrancar…

"Urahara" I croaked, courteously he placed himself in my path of vision since I couldn't even tilt my head to glare at him. If only he hit himself round the head for me as well…

"First I owe you an apology" he began, I could still hear my brother yelling outside with what seemed like all of Karakura but the shop keeper in front of me clearly had no interest in informing him of my awakening. "What happened to you never should have occurred, for some reason something or someone was jamming our signals. Not just phones…but reitsu as well." I started to protest but he held up a hand for silence "secondly…I have to appraise you…and scold you. It was very brave standing up to those monsters, but stupid." I agreed, _nothing_ would be worth this again. "Finally…I have to offer you something"

I raised my eyebrows. Then lowered them, ouch that hurt. Urahara produced out of seemingly thin air two thin, steel looking bracelets, both of them were totally blank and looked very sturdy. The sort of thing you'd expected a knuckle duster to be made out of.

"These" he began "are nothing. Just bracelets forged out of fragments of broken Zanpakuto" I wanted to bite his head off, could he be any more ominous? "however, when you wear them" he threw them onto my bed covers, they reflected the thin stream of sunlight so brilliantly it hurt to look "they'll become both a medium…and an inhibitor for that monstrous reitsu of yours" I gasped, my throat hurt from the action. "Welcome Kurosaki Karin…to the first day of the rest of your life"

--

--

--

--

_Done and done xD I tried to fit a ton of stuff in and not leave it on a cliffy. You guys most certainly __**don't **__deserve that after almost a month of no updates. _

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed! My bad I didn't get to write back to you because of my spazzy computer xD anyways. I'm back and won't __**ever **__make a mistake like that again :P _

_Review! i hope my awful fight scene and even worse foreshadowing didn't scare anyone off xD _


	6. The Rejects Party Club

_Shoop-de-woop! _

_Well…not much to say here xD This is kind of a side story/filler chapter whilst I get my bearings xD So yeah – this takes crack to a whole new level. Seriously…this is pure insanity. This is me just letting loose xD_

_Ye have been warned! _

_

* * *

_

It is necessary for this chapter to be 3rd person!

* * *

"Neh Rukia I'm bored!" matsumoto whined kicking her feet onto the back of the couch she was steadily ruining in the kurosaki's living room. She enjoyed watching her taicho struggle to 'woo' the girl as much as the next blonde but come on! This was getting ridiculous.

Rukia nodded in silent agreement, flicking through her fashion magazine at an alarming rate. It had taken Ichigo 10 years to work out she was flirting…she knew the feeling of despair.

"Maybe!" Matsumoto piped up again "we could you know…give 'em a shove!" the darker haired girl smirked, an evil twinkle in her eyes.

"How would we go about giving this 'shove'?"

"We can't do it alone!" Orihime, who had up until this point been eating her extremely odd looking lunch, peeked up and grinned happily at her 'girlfriends'

"We could get help! It could be like a…" she waved her hand lamely in the air, trying to conjure up the perfect word.

"A club!" matsumoto imputed, twisting round so she was sat up in the correct position one usually uses when sitting and clapping her hands giddily "we could have badges!"

"And t-shirts!" Orihime chipped in; exhilarated her idea was catching on so quickly.

"Pink t-shirts!"

All three girls squealed with delight at the prospect, rukia already sketching up the blueprints, or what the others supposed were blueprints – you couldn't really be sure sometimes.

"They could have slogans on them! Stuff like…" Rukia clicked her fingers impatiently when the phrase she wanted to come straight to mind "come on guys work with me here!"

"Toushiro wants your babies?!" matsumoto put in, ignoring the looks the other girls gave her.

"Who in their right mind would have that on a t-shirt?" Rangiku smirked, Rukia decided she didn't want to know "I meant slogans like…'one couple to rule them all' and stuff like that!"

"Does anyone know how to make t-shirts?" the living girl asked nervously, suddenly very afraid of her dead comrades

"No but I bet someone does!"

"Save a horse ride a T-" Rangiku began before Rukia hurled a pillow at her head, sufficiently shutting the woman up.

"Enough with the t-shirts!"

"It was your idea!"

"No it was mine!" cried Orihime, waving her fists childishly in protest.

"Be quiet! Your leader is speaking!" Rukia barked, hitting them both with pillows. She was steadily loosing ammo and stocked up on crayons instead.

"Who said you were leader! I have the higher rank!" Matsumoto argued, prodding the dark haired girl sharply on the head. Rukia growled and tried to bite the accusing finger.

"My brothers a captain and I'm a noble!" she snarled, an edge of pride in her tone.

"I'm alive!" Orihime butted in, stealthily hiding behind a coffee table. Away from the colouring utensils.

"How about" Rukia muttered, steadily loosing her patience with the whole thing entirely "we take it in turns"

"Dibs on first!"

"No fair Rangiku-san you didn't give us any warning!" the busty woman rolled her eyes.

"Fine…" she droned, her tolerance for rules seeping into her tone, that is to say…none at all "123Dibsonfirsts! HAH!" Matsumoto Rangiku, Queen of the World once again! (Self proclaimed…)

"Oh…" orihime whined, she had such a cute idea as well…Rukia just groaned. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea after all…

--

--

--

--

**Because of Hormones  
****Chapter 6:  
****The Rejects Party Club**

--

--

--

--

"Order, Order! I Matsumoto Rangiku proclaim that the first _ever _meeting of the erm…" she looked helplessly at her 'audience' for support.

"The desperate women's club?" a disgruntled Renji snarled, fiddling with the hem of his currently blank pink t-shirt. A colour that wasn't exactly his thing…

"The Chappy lovers!" Rukia yelled, even though there were only 4 of them in the room.

"The league of extraordinary shippers?!" Orihime chipped in; her t-shirt idea had caught on quite nicely, she hoped this one would as well.

"I like it…little wordy?" the 'Grand-High-Arch-Captain-Commander-Alpha-Super-Uno-Person-In-Charge' (as denoted by her hefty badge) or GHACCASUPIC for short commented "yeah too wordy" she went on.

"How about we just leave the name?" Renji snarled. The girls looked horrified.

"Renji! If-if we d-d-don't have a n-name we're j-ju-just"

"Fangirls!" the GHACCASUPIC howled, pounding her miniature hammer off her table in despair. Renji counted backwards to 1 in his head…he started from a billion.

"Yo' Rukia why are you guys sat around in the dark?" Ichigo observed, opening the door so beautifully labelled with notes like 'Top-Secret-Meeting' and 'Enter on pain of death!!!!!!' – Naturally no one ever pays attention to these things, especially when you're a death god – "Renji? Is that you! Pink is so not your colour" the boy went on; blissfully unaware of the death glares heading his way.

"99,000,001, 98,999,999…" the red head muttered, rocking in a slightly darker corner of the room.

"Oh yeah, Yuzu's here, she has an _appointment_" he continued, quotation marks and all. "Do you guys want a light on? Hey…why are you looking at me like that…?"

A few minutes later a miserable Ichigo joined the slightly hysterical Renji in the darkest corner of the room they could find. Yuzu perched merrily on the end of the bed, donning her pink shirt without a second's hesitation. Ichigos took several shikai and a broken lamp to get on…

Oh well…it's not like they had any neighbours anyway.

"So fellow…" Yuzu paused, then inspiration struck "W.I.P members! How goes operation get my sister and the cutie together?"

"W.I.P?" Renji whimpered.

"Yes. W.I.P! It stands for, women in pink and we are here to save…my sisters love life!" Yuzu went on, finishing rather dramatically with religious backlighting and confetti…the works…

"We're not!" Ichigo began but was silenced by a manky sock to the mouth.

"Silence W.I.P 5. You're opinions don't matter"

"Uf 'ere 'ot 'uman!" he continued, protesting around a sock that probably created disease in the first place.

"That's nice dear" Rukia soothed, Renji went back to his counting.

"Isn't Karin in intensive care?" Ichigo finally managed to spit out after firing the sock half way across the room, into Orihime's eyeball…poor girl…

"By intensive care you mean lying on a futon at Uraharas? Having already been healed by Orihime and now just resting to recover her lost reitsu…yes Ichigo…she is indeed in intensive care" he death glared her, it would have worked if he wasn't wearing a pink shirt…

…with hearts on…

If only Grimmjow could see him now.

"_**Anyway!**_" Matsumoto yelled, throwing her hammer into the dark abyss Ichigo and Renji were currently trying to sink into, feeling a rush of power she had never felt run through her veins. This was the very reason she was never made a captain…

That and she had no bankai but come on…they clearly have no standards in soul society when it comes to captains. There track record is worse than Toushiro's ability to cope with more than one female love interest.

"I" she began dramatically, missing her hammer "have a plan!"

"Kill me now…" Ichigo begged to the invisible god that seemed to have it in for him.

--

--

--

--

"I should really consider an extension…" the bemused shop keeper muttered, staring at the gaggle of pink t-shirt wearing 'children' unceremoniously banging on his door.

"This is your **plan!**" Ichigo yelled, pointing rather unnecessarily at the ex-captain who was currently pondering building a wall round his shop so these people couldn't find him anymore. "The guys a physco!" he went on, foaming at the mouth in his fury.

"Well that was uncalled for" Urahara muttered. And after all he'd done for him as well…all the abuse, the broken bones, the near death experiences, shoving illegal experiments into his girlfriend, creating horrible plot twists…Where was he going with this?

"We need him! He's part of the plan!" Matsumoto argued.

"What's in it for me?" Matsumoto eyed the man up curiously, and then grinned. A grin that would send small children screaming for their mummies.

"Free pink t-shirt and rights to any and all embarrassing photos"

"Done!" sang the elder man; Ichigo slapped a hand to his forehead. He was his last hope…"Now…what do you need from me?"

"Mayhem…" Rukia muttered darkly. Urahara smirked; it was his middle name…

Ok his middle name was Ludwig but no one needed to know that…

"Then I have just the thing for you" he breezed, opening the door to his shop nice and wide, gesturing for the rather odd group to come inside "but keep it quiet, Karin-chan is sleeping…along with Hitsugaya-kun"

This statement was followed by an immediate stampede as the curious W.I.P members rushed inside.

Due to the lack of space at Urahara's 'hotel' rooms had to be shared. Originally Karin had a room to herself whilst she was unconscious but after two days she was awake once again, exhausted and totally battered but awake, it was deemed that she could share a room. Of course Hitsugaya 'volunteered' in order to keep the poor girl safe whilst her reitsu rebuilt itself.

When Urahara left them this morning, they were both securely in their own futons as far away from each other as possible.

Now it was practically the opposite. Toushiro was lying on his back in the gap between both beds, one arm was splayed wildly in his futons direction, the other was partially wrapped around a slumbering Karin whose head was resting on his chest, the hand she wasn't laying on, fiddling with the collar of his Gigai's shirt. Their legs were a total jumble in between the blankets. There was a moment of silence, and then a camera flashed, again and again.

"That's it" Ichigo snarled, cracking his knuckles together "NOW HE DIES!" Rukia hurriedly shoved the camera Urahara was using into her boyfriends mouth and dragged him out the room, kicking and screaming. The others were still in an awed silence.

"I thought…" Renji began "they hated one another…" matsumoto just sighed dreamily and Yuzu giggled.

"Oh Renji you really don't get it at all do you" went the giggling kurosaki. "They only act like they can't stand each other. Really they love each other" said the girl with about 20 different relationships a week.

Of course, Renji, being male and mentally scarred by wearing a pink t-shirt, took it the completely wrong way.

_I hate espada…_he thought to himself, turning pale at his train of thought.

Toushiro, having the amazing ability to sense danger a second before it gets way to close for comfort, jerked awake. Feeling oddly content and well rested, he tried to stretch out but only one arm seemed to be functioning. Looking down he nearly had a cardiac arrest, Karin was lying on his chest, fiddling with the shirt his gigai was wearing and smiling in her sleep…

NOT AGAIN!

He tried to sit up but the girl was surprisingly heavy for someone so thin and his arm had gone to sleep underneath her which didn't help. Looking wildly around for help he suddenly spotted three (Urahara had the common sense to run away) not so conspicuous people stood in the corner of the room – gaping at him.

"You guys have 5 seconds to get Karin off me before I kill – Abarai are you in a pink shirt!"

Said shinigami groaned and slammed his head against a wall. It was made of paper so you can imagine how well that went…

Toushiro watched him with mild amusement before returning his glare to the two girls in front of him.

"3 seconds…"

"Oh alright! Hold your darn horses!"

--

--

--

--

Kisuke Ludwig-van Urahara was a genius. (Self Proclaimed) And often enjoyed throwing his genius about in peoples faces whilst unknowingly creating entire wars in the process. So when the W.I.P turned up on his doorstep with an opportunity to throw his genius into causing havoc. He accepted.

He had been planning for this anyway.

"You need these!" He said, holding out what looked like ordinary gigai to the confused group in front of him. Toushiro was off doing his job unlike the rest of them, so they had the place to themselves (excluding Karin who was still blissfully unaware) which was not necessarily a good thing.

"We already have gigai…most of us are wearing them…"

"Ah but these are special!" he went on, a mad scientist glint in his eye. He unfurled one of them, everyone suddenly caught on.

"OH Wow!" Matsumoto cheered "C'mon everyone!"

"No wait-" began the shop keeper but the lieutenant was already distributing gigai, one to Rukia, one to herself and one for renji who shuddered and hid behind Ichigo. She threw it back to Urahara instead and without listening to whatever warning he'd been about to give Rangiku climbed in, Rukia following suit, when it seemed like Urahara wasn't going to follow the two girls grabbed him and forced him in.

Ichigo blinked.

In front of him were now 3 Hitsugaya Toushiro's.

One of them was grinning like a maniac and clapping his hands with glee, the other curiously looking in the mirror and fluffing the gravity defying hair with one hand and the last one shoving the bucket-hat onto his head with a mournful sniffle.

"Erm" was all he had to say about that. Which summed everything up quite nicely.

"Whose who here…" Renji asked, trying and failing to spot the difference.

"Well the one grinning is matsumoto…the one with the hats Urahara and the one with the mirror has to be Rukia." Ichigo explained, nodding wisely. The matsumoto Toushiro had now moved on to checking him-herself out. Seemingly irritated her cleavage wouldn't quite fit into the body of her taicho.

"Oh no…" the hat wearing one mumbled, attracting the attention of everyone in the room. "these gigai are dysfunctional! They don't come off for 24 hours!" moaned the shop keeper, everyone paled, except renji who smirked. He'd avoided that one quite nicely.

Then they felt it, the undeniable spirit energy of the _real _10th division captain.

"Oh bugger"

"Get him!" one of the Toushiro's yelled, charging out the door. Clearly the high of being in a captains body was to much for that particular Toushiro…

To say Hitsugaya was surprised would be the understatement of the century. It's not everyday you get attacked by a screaming and slightly more feminine version of yourself. So when the other-self jumped him, he was to in shock to fight back, thus landing rather awkwardly on his head…

Leaving him unconscious…

"Oh my god!" Yuzu screamed, only managing to come outside during the last few seconds "You killed Toushiro…Toushiro!" she mouthed the line under her breath again, yeah, it made sense…

"He'll be fine! Especially when he wakes up and Karin loves him!"

"Karin loves him?" another Toushiro asked.

"Karin loves him!" Ichigo snarled, glaring at all 4 of the captains in front of him. Plenty to take his rage out on.

"Not yet…but she will"

"Oh god…" moaned Renji. "Could you at least wear name tags…?"

--

--

--

--

Karin woke up gently for the first time in 10 years. Confused as to why she was sleeping on the floor and feeling so contented she tried to get up, her head span slightly and she sank back onto the ground. It irked her to no end, being too weak to even stand up. Whatever the heck she did before hand, she wasn't doing it again in a hurry.

She felt the bracelets on her wrists, they stung slightly, digging into her skin but she didn't mind. They were stopping walls and more importantly people from exploding. That was always a bonus right?

"Morning!" an extremely chipper Toushiro sang from the doorway. If that wasn't scary enough, he was also smiling…no, grinning…like a maniac. She shuddered slightly.

"Erm…morning Toushiro." The captain laughed and skipped happily over to the futon, sitting down on the end of it without being asked. "Are you…are you alright?" she went on. Glaring at him suspiciously, did that Aizen dude keel over and die or something?

"I'm super! How are you _Karin_!" she didn't miss the extra emphasis on her name, or the way he reached out and grabbed her hand spontaneously.

"Tired"

"Well you looked fine this morning with Toushiro!"

"Why" Karin asked, suspicion flaring in the back of her mind "are you referring to yourself in the third person?"

"Because…erm…I…well…Do you want another pillow love?" Karin nearly bit her tongue off.

"LOVE!" she screeched, hyperventilating slightly. He didn't think of her like that did he? Since when did men even use the dreaded 'L' word anyway! Since when did Toushiro even talk to her like this! What did he mean 'this morning'!

"Karin?" he asked worriedly, the girl wasn't exactly breathing regularly.

"eep!" she squeaked, keeling over under her duvet in a dead faint. Toushiro squealed in horror and the rest of the gang crowded into the room.

"You're an idiot Matsumoto…"

Plan 1.

FAILURE.

--

--

--

--

Toushiro woke up less pleasantly than he had done a few hours ago, his head was pounding, there was a funny taste in his mouth and for some reason he really wanted to hit Urahara. He tried to sit up only to discover his arms were tied behind his back, instantly awake he tried to figure out what had happened.

He'd come back after killing a few hollows…someone rushed out to…? It was a bit of a blur, looking up he nearly had a heart attack. Looking down at him was another two versions of himself.

One was grinning…scarily so…the other was wearing a hat far too big for his head, so it was slipping right down to his nose, rendering him blind.

"What" snarled the one on the floor "Is going on?"

"Morning Taicho!" sang the grinning one; waving so much it was a wonder his arm didn't fall off.

"Matsumoto" snarled the original. Both toushiro's looked extremely impressed.

"Good job taicho, it took Ichigo a few goes when we were practising" his lieutenant went on, it looked odd watching yourself behaving so…matsumoto-y.

"Who else calls me taicho here!?"

"Oh yeah…"

"Now what on earth is going on!" he repeated, angrily this time. He was really starting to loose his patience.

"You'll thank us in…" 'she' glanced at 'her' watch "21 hours taicho!"

"HOW LONG!?" he roared before 'she' shoved a sock into his mouth. She was so in for it when he got out of this, Urahara, he assumed – who else wore that hat? – was being oddly quiet. In fact he looked rather pale, what was up with him?

Before he could ask there was a loud scream and a crash as something heavy fell on top of what sounded like kitchen utensils, Toushiro tried to yell exactly what he thought of this whole situation at the two in front of him but nearly swallowed the sock as another self walked through the door.

"What happened?" Matsumoto asked

"She hit me…hard…" whimpered the new comer. Suddenly everything fell into place…toushiro's eyes widened in horror; matsumoto's grin turned even more cat like. Urahara whimpered even more pathetically and the world seemed to stop spinning for a few seconds.

_They wouldn't! _

"Your turn Urahara-san!"

_They would…_

"Yoruichi's going to kill me…"

"'ot 'f 'e 'ill 'a 'irst!'" Toushiro screamed into his gag, wanting nothing more but to strangle the man in front of him. And quite possibly everyone else in the room…

"You're the only male, excluding taicho, who's in one of these bodies." The newest copycat pointed out.

"I'm also about a billion years old and have a rather violent relationship with the Flash Goddess…" he muttered, apparently to no one, as he was getting shoved out the door.

"Make every moment count!"

--

--

--

--

Karin wasn't an idiot.

Either Toushiro has been on the Prozak or something was seriously wrong. The major tip off was the fact that after she punched him in the face for making extremely forward comments he simply rushed into another room, coming back a few minutes later wearing Urahara's hat and looking rather miserable.

"Yo' Kurosaki-chan!" he began, albeit he was rather unenthusiastic. Maybe he'd finally realised what an idiot he'd been…or lost a bet or something…

She really had no idea.

"Hey Toushiro" he looked around then realised she was addressing him. She raised an eyebrow, glaring at him. "You sure you're feeling ok?"

"Spiffing" he drawled sarcastically, maybe it was him after all…?

"You seemed a little odd earlier. You know…the whole 'L' word thing…"

"Loser?"

"Love, Toushiro." She spat out hurriedly. A light blush colouring her cheeks "and you made some rather off colour comments about James as few minutes ago as well…" she rushed on, trying to lead the conversation off _that _word.

With nothing else to say they both just stood there. Looking anywhere but each other.

'_He's not doing anything!' _

Toushiro stiffened, the hat slipping even further down his face, Karin's eyes narrowed once again.

'_Shut up or they'll hear you!' _

'_Hear who?' _

'_Oh…erm…hey Yoruichi…'_

"Do you hear something?" she spat, Toushiro violently shook his head from side to side, opting not to speak. Urging her to keep quiet with wild hand gestures, now she knew something was definitely up. "Why do you want me to keep quiet?"

'_Why are you guys staring at the door…looking like that…' _

"I'm not keeping quiet till you explain what's going on here!" Karin yelled, her voice gaining volume with every word she spoke.

He leapt across the space between them, grabbing her shoulders and, in some wild fit of desperation to get something done and shut the girl up, kissed her on the lips…at the same time Yoruichi slid the door open.

"It's not what it looks like!" Toushiro screamed desperately trying to redeem herself, Matsumoto and Rukia held their thumbs up in approval. Of course all Karin saw were two other Toushiro's lying in a heap on the floor.

"Wha…" mumbled a rather bemused Karin. Yoruichi inspected the scene with an expert eye then zeroed in on the oh so familiar green and white hat on one the Toushiro who had just planted one on Karin.

"You are so on the couch Kisuke" she snarled, Karin did a triple take. Paling with every frantic glance.

"Wait…if he's Urahara, and you're not him because he's himself and you two are pretending to be the real one then where's the real person who's not either of you…?" This statement was met with very blank stares. "Oh my god…" she muttered, further realisation dawning "I kissed Urahara…" she continued, rushing to the bathroom a few seconds later.

"Told ja' it wouldn't work" quipped Ichigo, who was currently raiding the shops candy supply.

"Shut up pinky"

"Yes mam"

--

--

--

--

"So" Toushiro snarled at the currently quivering trio begging for their lives in front of him "what have we learned?!"

"Not to mess with your love life!" squeaked Matsumoto, still stuck in her taicho's body (only 18 hours to go…)

"Impersonating anyone is a bad move!" Rukia persisted, praying against all hope her brother's status would protect her.

"Couches suck…" mumbled the disgruntled shop keeper. Toushiro drew his sword "I mean – erm…listening to anything matsumoto says is a very bad idea! No matter how many free t-shirts she waves in your face!"

"Better." He sheathed the currently hysterical Hyorinmaru; the sword was at least having a good time. "Have you apologised to Karin?" they nodded their heads, looking like bobble-head dolls. "Good. You can go" they scarpered out the door. Ichigo, Renji and Yuzu stood awkwardly at the back. They might not have been directly involved but they still planned it.

Well Yuzu did. Renji looked as though he wanted to get out that shirt as fast as possible and Ichigo looked so tense a dropping pin could set him off.

"Erm…you guys can go…" he mumbled. Picking a fight with any of them could be rather disastrous at this point…

They shuffled out the room and Toushiro collapsed onto his futon, rubbing his temples in despair.

"Hey guys we're finally here!" the voice of Yumichika announced, Toushiro perked up slightly. finally some people who didn't comment on his love life every 4 seconds.

"Yo' Ichigo is that a pink shirt!"

"Such a beautiful colour, where can I get one?"

"Ask matsumoto…it's her freaking club." Snarled the substitute shinigami, not really in the mood for this anymore.

"W.I.P? What on earth did we miss?!"

"A lot…" muttered a new voice. Toushiro groaned and face-palmed quite brilliantly in his shared room, Karin however was still in the bathroom.

"WHY ARE THERE 3 TAICHO'S!" Ikkaku bellowed.

Nothing stayed buried round here did it? DID IT!

He got up and stealthily snuck across his room, avoiding all creaky floorboards and possible obstacles and then clambered out the window, heading for the roof. Only someone was already up there…brushing their teeth…

"Karin?"

"Oh no…which one are you?" she asked through a mouthful of soap. For some bizarre reason his mind wasn't working correctly and rather than just telling the truth her blurted out…

"Rukia…"

"Oh…" she deliberated over this for a few seconds "could have been worse…" she supposed, thinking of all the other 'wonderful' possibilities.

"Yeah…" she raised her eyebrows, he realised she really wasn't buying it "can I just say your older brother is a complete idiot!" Karin smirked

"Ok. You're Rukia"

"May I ask…why you are brushing your teeth?" Karin shuddered slightly and spit the contents of her mouth of the side of the roof before answering.

"You were there, you should know." she muttered darkly. Cursing about the lack of toothpaste she had.

"I was under matsumoto…I couldn't see a thing" he made up randomly, hoping it would slide.

It did…

"Urahara kissed me in your body remember. I ran to the bathroom to throw up…though thanks to him my reitsu recharged. So I guess I sort of owe him I guess…" Toushiro blanched, she kissed the shop keeper? In _his _gigai! "Yeah…" Karin spat "exactly my reaction…"

"Why'd you kiss me erm I mean him…?"

"Technically he leaped at me to shut me up"

"Oh…" he trailed off pathetically. Why was he suddenly so depressed? It's not like he expected anything different.

"Did Toushiro ask you guys to do this?" she blurted out suddenly, looking instead at the star spotted sky rather than him.

"No. No he did not" snarled the taicho in sort of disguise.

"Thought so. He seems too…stressed at the moment. Plus he doesn't seem like the evil mastermind sort of guy" she didn't think it was him? She didn't hate his guts? Toushiro sat down next to her; of course Karin only thought it was Rukia so she didn't mind at all.

"He's not as bad as you think" Karin raised her eyebrows again and snorted slightly "really! I – I mean Toushiro really didn't mean for any of this to happen. He's just doing his job."

"He's sweet…in a sort of, I don't need anyone kind of way" he felt his cheeks heat up slightly, glad the light was to dim for her to see "and he's got such great friends…even Ichi-nii likes him…sort of" Toushiro snorted, the day Ichigo welcomed him willingly was the day Yamamoto announced 'National Hug Day' "I'm serious! But he seems so lonely…"

"What?" he wasn't lonely. Didn't she just say he had great friends?

"When you look at him he seems happy enough…but his eyes…" she trailed off sadly, the taicho just blinked, what was wrong with his eyes? "It's like his seen something horrible happen to someone he cares about…he doesn't want to share it with anyone, so he keeps it to himself. Hoping revenge will cure him of the pain…but it doesn't…it just gets worse…"

"Karin…" and that's all he could say really. She'd pretty much nailed him within a few chance meetings with him.

"I'm sorry!" she said, laughing loudly, surprising him entirely "I just completely went off on one didn't I?" she laughed again, Toushiro chuckled nervously, he barely knew anything about her…

Well…he knew the trivial things like how she liked black coffee in the mornings, like him, liked fruit instead of chocolate, enjoyed fighting for protecting others, was a freak among freaks (the whole heavenly guardian thing wasn't exactly unknown shall we say…) loved her family, worked ridiculously hard

Oh dear…

They settled back into silence. Unlike before it was comfortable, maybe because Karin didn't know it was him, maybe because they'd finally hit common ground. Either way, Toushiro didn't want to break what ever truce they'd come to but silence never lasts for long round a kurosaki.

"Its weird talking to you when you look like this…" she muttered "I can't wait till everyone can get out of those gigai's. Its odd having 4 of you…" Not to mention the amount of times Yuzu used the word 'kinky' when describing what had happened to the others…that was something she could do without…

"I'll say" she shivered slightly, only wearing shorts and a t-shirt on a roof at night wasn't the smartest move. Cautiously, Toushiro, clearly reacting – not thinking, draped an arm round her shoulder and awkwardly hugged her, rubbing her bare arm gently with his hands. Her skin was covered in Goosebumps not necessarily caused by the cold…

"You're not much warmer…" she muttered dryly, her face was burning, why she didn't know. The person hugging her was Rukia, not Toushiro, rukia not Toushiro she repeated furiously inside her head.

"Sorry" he retorted, smirking slightly "ice reitsu remember?"

"You to? I thought it was only Toushiro?" he winced internally, thank god Rukia also had an ice blade or he would have been screwed royally.

"Toushiro's is just the strongest" not to blown his own horn or anything…

"Oh. God this is all so confusing…" she rubbed her temples, why couldn't soul society just be straight forward?!

"This is nothing compared to your family. I mean…ichigo's one thing but _you_!" He gestured to the metal bands clamped to her wrists "you need protection from your _own _reitsu that can apparently kill hollows and shatter walls" Karin blushed slightly, although it didn't sound like it that was definitely a compliment.

"Urahara told me a theory about this…" she whispered, raising one of her wrists so she could get a better look at the band that was now residing there "it was mostly gibberish I didn't understand but I managed to pry some things out of it. Basically…from what I managed to discern, there's reitsu in everything right?" Toushiro – I mean Rukia nodded. "There's some sort of glitch within me, he doesn't know how and let me tell you right now that irked him completely" she let out a bark of a laugh. Her sadistic streak flaring into life. "anyway, I am some how connected way better with reitsu, I can not only sense even the smallest ounce of it" she winced, that was where she had been getting those headaches from "and, when I flux my reitsu I can manipulate the object/persons reitsu, absorb it, distribute it…or blow it up"

Toushiro's eyebrows had disappeared somewhere into his hair line by this point.

"You can control the reitsu of anything you want…?" he was suddenly slightly scared of the young woman he was currently sharing body heat with.

"Up to a point, especially with these on…" she gestured lamely to the inhibitors.

"You don't like them?"

"Of course I do. They stop the headaches and whatever other freaky things I can do spontaneously!" she pouted, feeling like a child who'd got socks for Christmas instead of a puppy. She really didn't want this in the slightest.

"We'll help you Karin." He muttered solemnly. Internally making a vow to make sure she _never _had to use her powers again. He would make sure there was no need.

"Thanks Rukia" she turned round and hugged him, Toushiro felt colour flood to his cheeks. The last time she'd hugged him she'd been hysterical…and her ribs were broken…along with a leg…and an arm…

He preferred this.

"You're welcome…shall we?" he gestured to the ground. Karin took his outstretched hand and together they leaped off the roof, hurriedly going about their own business as soon as they hit the floor. Trying to think of anything but each other…

"Hey Karin!" one of the Toushiro's called from the living room, Karin peeked in, glaring at the trio on the floor who were currently doing hilarious things in Hitsugaya's body…

Clearly moral messages just have no effect on certain people.

"Yes" she snarled icily.

"Phone for you!" she checked, how on earth did someone know she was here. Freaky…

She picked up the phone, glared at the group, who eventually got the hint and scarpered. Odd…one of them must've been Toushiro…why would he have been…

"Karin" the voice on the end of the phone jerked her out her ponderings. Her hands starting sweating slightly, oh dear…

"James" she breezed pleasantly. Inside she was beating herself with a rake. How on earth did he get this number?!

"I know this is kinda weird but you gave me this number once, you said to call it if anything weird happened" oh yeah…she did…why was she making such a big deal out of nothing? "Anyway I just wanted to phone to remind you"

"Remind me?" she blurted out, his birthday was in 8 months and none of his relatives had died recently so what occasion could she be forgetting. He wasn't in a cult or something was he?

"Our anniversary?" he continued slowly, like a parent patronising a child for forgetting to look both ways before crossing the road "the parties in a few days…don't tell me you forgot?!"

"Forget! Me!" she laughed, it had a bit of an edge to it. "No…I was erm…reading and totally blanked for a second" he seemed to buy it.

"Well yeah…it's in 3 days. 7 till whenever we all get to pissed to walk…are you ok? You sound a little…" he paused, Karin quickly smacked her head off a wall whilst he was distracted, a non-paper one "flustered?"

"Erm. Yeah…listen. I have some friends in town and well…"

"Oh yeah it's fine if you want some extras. We ordered enough food to feed an army" _or a very hungry Ichigo _Karin silently added in her mind, remembering the odd look James had given her when she presented the catering list.

"No I meant-"

"Huh? Oh yeah got to go Karin, hope your friends like parties! Just told everyone their coming! We're all _really _excited! See ya!" he hung up. Karin was left staring at the phone, a horrified look on her face.

"Urahara…" she called quietly, as if summoned a hat-wearing Toushiro appeared next to her, staring at the phone with equal interest.

"Yes Kurosaki-chan?" he drawled, as if knowing something stupid was about to happen…which he always did because he normally caused them.

"How many shinigami know how to dance…?"

"None. Why?"

"We're doomed…" she muttered. How were any of these physcos supposed to pass up as _normal! _At a human dance! Her own older brother could barely don a tux without freaking out and killing something and he was human (mostly)! And if there was a hollow attack…

It didn't bear thinking about…she'd seen Kon and she'd seen those freakishly happy mod-souls…if everyone used one of those…

She shuddered and put the phone back onto it's base.

Screw training. These boys had 3 days to learn how to wear and suit and dance without maiming, destroying or in anyway injuring their partners…

Stuff it, she decided, she was moving to Sparta…

--

--

--

--

_YES! 6000 words! (does happy dance) Ok…so they might not be 'good' but at least they were there. I just always wanted to do a scene with more than one Toushiro running about and this was just perfect for it xD _

_For those of you concerned. _

_No. _

_Urahara's middle name is not Ludwig._

_Neither is mine._

…

_SERIOUSLY!_


	7. Table for Two

_I KNOW! HOW COULD I UPLOAD THE _**WRONG** DOCUMENT (head desk-cries into pillow)

--

Hitsu's POV (AN: his full names to damn long…)

--

"Hit me" I muttered weakly, sighing as the bartender slid me another glass of…I looked at the cup. What was I drinking again? Whatever it was…it was goooood.

Whoa.

Since when did I stress my vowels so much? I blinked groggily and took another swig from the class. Not really caring that all of this would be coming out matsumoto's non-existent pay check.

I wasn't drunk. Truth be told it was impossible to get drunk when you're not in your own body, but I was still chugging down the 'booze' faster than should be humanly possible.

I was depressed.

Well…I always looked depressed with that self-loathing glare on my face but now I was really feeling it.

Tonight had indeed been a complete and royal waste of my time.

Within 5 minutes of arriving I was already at the bar drinking out of the taps basically. I'd never really understood why matsumoto enjoyed this stuff so much but the appeal hit when everything started to go numb.

Urahara and Yoruichi (our, can you believe it, chaperons) had not so inconspicuously buggered off round about 8-ish and no one had seen them since.

(I'd recommend checking all the local cupboards…)

Ichigo had started flirting with some blond girl Chad knew and had promptly been beaten mercilessly by Rukia.

Renji and Ishida had stood by the food table and seemed to be having some sort of contest to see who could devour the most free-food for the whole night whilst being hounded by fangirls.

Matsumoto disappeared with about 20 men an hour back and Orihime followed after her.

And of course Karin had spotted James and ditched us within a minute of arriving. Hence my current predicament of drinking Japan dry.

I wasn't a party person. No matter how much the Italian suit cost, or the fancy limo I would never fit in here. I mulled over my life miserably, swirling the last few droplets of drink round in my glass before chucking it down my throat.

I could feel my body wanting to react to the liquid but since it wasn't my stomach I just brushed it off and ordered another drink.

"Make it two!" a familiar voice bubbled, I glanced up slowly, gazing into the slightly flushed face of Karin. She was smiling, her face was practically glowing with happiness and I couldn't help but feel bitter.

For no reason.

When she saw that I wasn't going to make any move to ask for her to join me she plonked down next to me anyway.

"Wow Toushiro, how much booze have you downed?" she asked in awe, looking at the array of different shaped glasses in front of me.

"Enough" I slurred back. She shook her head, sadness replacing the former happiness in her eyes. "It's not like its affecting me…" I went on, holding up my perfectly still hands in front of her, just to prove a point.

She just shook her head and sipped the newly arrived drink, gagging slightly at its strength.

"Jesus" she marvelled "what on earths in this stuff?"

"Instead ask yourself…" I muttered, turning to face her with a slight smirk on my face "what's not in it" then I grabbed my glass and downed it in one. The feeling of the liquid fire burning my throat making me feel somewhat better, somewhat more alive in any case.

She seemed to take my sudden 'slugging' of the glass personally as the next thing I knew she had grabbed her glass and drank it in much the same manor. Coughing as the liquid burnt her throat.

"Damn…" she spluttered, "you really now how to mix drinks" she ordered another round and eventually managed to stop hacking up her insides. "You look bored…in a 'I'm a total bad ass' kinda way…"

"Thank you?"

"Welcome" she muttered, taking a more delicate sip of my newly invented drink. "wow this is good"

"How's James?" I asked, scooping an olive out of the bottom of my glass and chewing on it thoughtfully.

"Drunk of his ass and dancing with a pot plant, how are the others?" I looked round and sure enough Karin's 'boyfriend' was totally red in the face and stumbling next to the arranged flowers.

"About the same" I mumbled, pretty sure myself and the girl next to me where the only ones not in the process of humiliation.

Karin sighed and pulled her leg up; unfastening the killer heels she'd been forced into by Yuzu, groaning as she inspected her feet.

"Honestly, how does Yuzu wear these daily?" she mumbled, dumping the shoes next to the various glasses, I just went back to watching assorted slightly less drunk couples swirling round on the dimmed dance floor.

Karin started humming along to the song, swinging her bare feet off the stool, a content look on her face.

I just rolled my eyes; she was being totally unsubtle about the whole thing.

"Come on then" I muttered, getting ready to blame it on the alcohol later. Her eyes flashed to mine, a confused look on her face. "If you wanted a dance, stupid, you should have asked 3 hours ago"

--

--

--

--

Because of Hormones 

Chapter 7:

Table for 2

--

--

--

--

"This isn't at all awkward" she muttered icily as I walked with her to the dance floor, I smirked, feeling abnormally confident and cocky. I thought alcohol couldn't affect gigai…

"You were asking for this" I pointed out, she had nothing to say after that, grabbing my hand rather suddenly and entwining her fingers through mine as she stumbled on her ruined feet. I just rolled my eyes, earning a slight elbow in the stomach.

"Can we at least wait for a slow song" she muttered, I raised my eyebrows and she blushed slightly realising what she was accidently implying "I don't want to hurt my feet that's all!"

"A bit late for that don't cha think?"

"Cha? Since when do you abbreviate-" but she was cut off as a 'drunken' matsumoto 'accidently' slammed her from behind, of course since her feet were killing her she couldn't stop herself, I subconsciously reached out, a sense of complete déjà vu flooding my mind, and caught her, my hands on her waist, hers on my chest.

"Erm…" I muttered, she peeked up from under her hair a violent blush colouring her cheeks, I just prayed James was as drunk as he looked. Then she surprised me completely by wrapping her arms around my neck, I felt my mouth go dry.

"Well…this is…nice…" she strained, a small smile on her lips, swaying gently to the up beat techno music. I smirked, it was alright…I suppose…

"Kya!" I heard matsumoto squeal, my eye twitched and Karin laughed, shaking her head at my less than chipper expression.

"let them have some fun" I growled in the back of my throat, they'd had more than enough fun at my expense since I first arrived here. Couldn't they see that Karin was human and I was well…human to but dead! Isn't that necrophilia? On her half anyway…

"They do enough of that for all of us. Besides, I thought you'd be annoyed" she shook her head, still smiling, my curiosity peeked. Why wasn't she irritated with me anymore?

"I had a talk with someone…I really think I misjudged you. A bit. You're still a complete idiot"

"Gee. I'm so lucky." I muttered dryly, one of her inhibitors brushed the back of my neck, sending a spark of energy down my spine; my brain went slightly numb as the pure undiluted reitsu rushed through the gigai into me, a metallic tint on the back of my tongue, subconsciously I had gripped Karin tighter not realising till her hand moved away.

"Sorry" she muttered, an unusually self-conscious look on her face, she refused to meet my eyes "I accidently did that to Ichi-nii…apparently it doesn't feel right…like your souls being mixed and jumbled" it was my turn to feel slightly put out, it didn't feel odd exactly…just different.

We'd stopped dancing by this point, a whirl of emotions going through the both of us. Karin's breath smelt a bit like alcohol, her eyes were a bit glazed over, then I realised she was much to close.

"Does James have high reitsu?!" I managed to splutter, breaking whatever crazy spell had just taken over Karin's mind. It was like a bucket of ice water, she pulled back slightly, a confused look on her face.

"No. well…I don't know…he's never really had any reitsu…" she floundered; I narrowed my eyes and focused in on the drunken boy. It was there, small and uninteresting but it was there. "Why the interest?"

"At the hospital" I began, unsure why I was about to blurt out some crack pot theory I'd come up with after running head long into her and loosing my first kiss. I recounted how his reitsu was the same as hers, exactly. Her eyes narrowed, she looked a bit angry, she opened her mouth to say something and suddenly gasped, grabbing her head, pain filling her expression.

"Karin?!" I grabbed her by the shoulders, and shook her gently, her eyes screwed up tightly with pain.

"To much reitsu" she managed to spit out before I felt it to, like a building had been dropped on my head, the overpowering reitsu of the Espada members. If I had any colour on my face it would have drained away completely. We only had a couple of minutes before they'd be upon us…and with this many people around.

"Shit" Karin was now having trouble breathing, I glanced wildly round, a few people in the room were now glaring in the direction of the reitsu, I saw Ichigo pull out his badge, getting ready no doubt to fight for his life. Orihime and matsumoto had stopped giggling long enough to sober up and looked worried.

"Taicho" Renji muttered from behind me, I nodded, pulling out my soul candy dispenser.

"Take her and put her somewhere safe" I gestured to Karin who was now biting her lip so much she was drawing blood "also try to get these people out of here…" he nodded, looking slightly disheartened he wasn't going to be able to fight for a little while but grabbed Karin and shunpo'd off.

I swallowed the candy, bursting out my body and drawing Hyorinmaru within a few milliseconds of each action. Glaring at the ceiling, they were going to smash straight through…I gritted my teeth, Ichigo, Rukia, Matsumoto, Ikkaku and Yumichika following suit. Their gigai trying desperately to get people out the party.

"Where's my family?" Ichigo asked suddenly, looking round wildly on the floor. His eyes zeroed in on his loony father who, like the man he was, had decided to hide under a table, Yuzu had joined him but Karin was no where in sight. Neither was Renji…

"No time" I barked just as the ceiling exploded. Before anyone had anytime to contemplate what had hit us Grimmjow rushed out the debris, tackling the unprepared Ichigo and sending him flying into a wall. I only just managed to bring my sword up in time as another 'new' Espada leaped down, his eyes glowing with the lust for blood. My blood.

"Crap"

--

--

--

--

WHAM

I bit my tongue as the jarring impact my back made with the ground rippled through my body. Blood filled my mouth but I had no time to feel the pain as the latest creation of Aizen stabbed at me again, narrowly missing my abdomen.

The hall was wrecked, the dead bodies of party members littered the floor, thankfully none of them were people I recognised.

I had no idea how the others were doing, I'd seen only glimpses of other fights but had no time to take a proper look. Renji had yet to join in which doubled much fear that something was wrong, what on earth was taking him so long? And where was-

My thoughts were cut short as Aizen's pet slammed me, flinging me into the rubble below, I heard someone else cry out. This was going no where.

"Ban-"

"No taicho!" I heard renji yell from somewhere off to the side, but to late, I felt my reitsu sky rocket, no such thing as suppressors existed anymore, there was no need to purposely lower our power these days. The arrancar smirked, hand reached for his Zanpakuto, I flicked Hyorinmaru.

The espada member made a sound similar to a plug hole draining water and the sound you get when your shoes sink into mud. I smirked at his bewildered face, just because I hadn't been on the front lines for while…didn't mean I hadn't improved.

A large slash appeared across his chest, running from one shoulder to the opposing hip, ice formed on the gap, growing, smothering him and just as his icy tomb was finally finished it shattered, the tiny fragments raining down on the ground.

I flicked my eyes around the room; Ichigo and Grimmjow were still going at it, both of them looking like hell, Rukia fighting another one from this distance it was hard to see.

"Taicho! Stop the ban-kai!" I heard renji yell again, I turned to see what the trouble was and saw Renji crouched down low next to a frightened Yuzu, she gestured a little way away from them both and then I saw their concern.

Karin was huddled in a ball on the floor, I couldn't be sure, but from the amount of blood down her front she must have bitten her tongue, she was rocking in a foetal position. The flooring around her was shattered or shattering, that strange energy of hers desperately searching for the non-existent attacker.

"Too much reitsu" 

"They stop all the headaches so I can't complain" 

I was a complete idiot.

I sped down towards the duo when another arrancar knocked me off course, sending me straight through the ruined wall this time round.

I groaned and stood up, debris falling off my ruined uniform.

"Wow you Shinigami really know how to throw a party!" Another, more chipper voice sounded, I turned and stared. James was stood, leaning against one of the walls, admiring the me shaped hole. He looked less ruffled than he was a few hours ago but it was hard to see him in the darkness.

"What are you still doing here!?" I yelled at him, gesturing at the door or rather, what had been a door…"get Karin and get out!" he didn't move, then a thought struck me.

"You…you can see me?" even in the gloom I could feel him smirking, not my cocky, trying not to smile smirk, the cold, arrogant kind. The kind Aizen gave.

"Of course…Hitsugaya-taicho" I felt a flicker of apprehension run up my spine, like I was about to fight but wasn't aware of it yet. The atmosphere around us both became almost electrified with tension as we glared at each other through the ruined space. Then he laughed, the sound held no humour but he seemed to be enjoying himself "Sorry taicho, someone as short as you. I thought they were making-OW!" I picked up another, larger piece of debris, grinding my teeth.

"I'm not short"

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not"

"Are. I've seen children bigger than you" My eye twitched, what did Karin see in this man!

Then I realised, someone, an espada most likely, should have followed me down here, I clenched my sword and glared through the hole. No one seemed to be coming down, James followed my gaze, a bored look on his face, he walked closer…

…Damn it he was tall…

"They can't sense you, ya know" He pointed out; I wanted to stab him through the eye with my zanpakuto. He was just so…smug and…and! He acted like he knew everything, all cold and mysterious and…dear lord we were more alike than I had realised.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean" he drawled "I'm blocking 'em, see" he tapped what was seemingly thin air; it rippled and made an odd 'bloing' sort of sound. I reached out but he grabbed my wrist and tutted, I swear I saw a glint of metal as he pulled his hand back. "It'll rip you to shreds chibi-taicho" Ok…I prefer shiro-chan to that nick name…

"What will?"

"My reitsu." He went on, like he was talking to a three year old. He tapped it again; I saw the ripples spread out around the whole room, enveloping us in the weird invisible bubble shield. "The guy you were fighting thinks your dead…everyone thinks your dead actually" he continued like he was commenting on the weather.

"How are you able to-"

"Do this?" he smiled and reached for his collar, tugging it down slightly and twisted his neck, where the collar bone met the neck a familiar mark was literally burnt into the skin.

"5th…division…" I chocked out, James smiled bitterly, turning back round to face me properly, stuffing his hands into his pockets. He glared at me, loathing on his face, who it was for…I wasn't sure.

"Ah. He never really grew out of liking that number" he paused, as if adding to the already enormous tension in the room "Aizen-sama that is…"

I inhaled sharply at the name, dormant, boiling fury rising within me. Before I knew what was happening I had thrown the boy against the wall, Hyorinmaru pressed against his throat, a trickle of blood oozing down the blade. James looked shocked then smirked slightly.

"You're going to tell me everything" I hissed, digging the blade closer and closer to his jugular "you are going to do that, right now" he barked a laugh but was cut short as I dragged the sword across his neck, his blood making pitter-patter sounds on the floor.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" he managed to splutter, glancing behind me and reaching out to tap the suddenly very close shield. "It'll get angry…"

"Do I look like I give a crap?" I snarled. He sighed and rolled his eyes, wincing slightly as I pressed against his neck, his shirt now stained red.

"I control reitsu and reishi baka" he muttered "what's your sword made out of…" I swung back, not quick enough apparently as a sizeable crack appeared across the width of my precious blade. James slumped forward, pressing one hand to his neck in an attempt to stem the blood flow. "You nearly decapitated me" he sounded rather surprised.

"That was the point" I snarled, trying to act disinterested that he'd managed to cleave a sizeable dent in a zanpakuto with apparently no intention of doing so. Like an instinct, like…"Karin" his eyes flashed to mine, his smirk faltering slightly. "Can she do what you can do?! What are you both! What has Aizen done to you!?"

"Oi vey, they told me you'd be more co-operative" he flicked some hair out his face and dragged his hand across the cut on his neck, the wound literally sowing up before my eyes. He seemed irritated that it left a mark. "Damn…what am I going to say to Karin? She'll be so upset when I tell her…"

"Tell her what?"

"That you're dead" he muttered, the shield flickering and then shattering, the particles of pure reitsu swirling in the air before rushing back to him, he rolled up his sleeves, twin metal bands on his wrists. I tensed, he smirked. "Kai"

--

--

--

--

Karin gasped, the air leaving her lungs like she'd been kicked in the chest. The amount of reitsu in the room, her head was pounding, battering against the walls of her skull, she couldn't see, she couldn't hear, she tasted blood…

Everything ached; she could taste metal on the back of her tongue, it was like something inside of her was trying to claw its way out and absorb all the energy around her then use it to hurt people, the inhibitors were stopping the room from imploding…but…

She gave in. Allowing the pain free reign…

For a second nothing happened and then it was like a truck hitting her in the head. It was too much, far too much. She was there, she was everyone, she couldn't just sense reitsu…she was part of it. She was Renji's zanpakuto, Ichigo's inner hollow, she was there and she could see it all, caress the different strands of energy and…take them?

Curious she plucked at one, an unfamiliar hideous one; she felt the owner falter as their energy supply was cut off, their life ending abruptly as someone else delivered the finishing blow. Horrified she pulled back, where was the exit?! How did she get out!

She felt a jerk, someone yelling her name, everything blurred, the sensation of being one with her friends (and enemies) souls vanished, her eyes fluttered, a terrified, hysterical Yuzu crying over her body.

"Karin!" she cried, her tears falling onto her twin's body. Renji stood off to the side, a look of inner loathing on his face he was speaking in low voices with a rather ruffled looking Urahara. Karin's hand twitched, everything felt…cold.

"Yuzu…?" she croaked. The girl's eyes snapped to her face, for a second she looked horrified then she burst into an elated and relieved grin.

"Karin!!" she howled, Renji turned round, his eyes widening in shock. "Karin! You…you died!"

--

--

--

--

"Kai" At that moment I actually felt as if I was going to die. I saw it, my own death flashing before my eyes like a violent movie reel, abruptly ending as another presence entered the space.

Ulquiorra had grabbed the boy's wrists with a vice like grip; James seemed unperturbed by his predicament going as far as to pout and stick his tongue out at the arrancar that could quite easily snap him in two.

"Not fair" the boy grumbled, the espada dropped his arms and glared my way. James merely brushed some dirt off his shirt, as if he did this everyday…

"You were not ordered to fight the taicho" the emotionless creation stated, turning to the wall and opening a doorway with a flick of his wrists. James sighed rather dramatically and his inhibitors reformed on his wrists, he grinned at me.

"Maybe next time chibi-taicho"

"Wai-"

Grimmjow suddenly flung himself past the two, diving for the portal, grabbing a rather surprised James by the collar and dragging them both through the gap in dimensions, a rather more depressed than usual Ulquiorra following silently after them. Just as the portal James gestured once more to his branded neck and mouthed a single name 'Karin'

--

--

--

--

"So…he just…stopped being uber?" Rukia questioned for what had to be the a millionth time. Ichigo rolled his eyes and growled.

"Yes! One minute he was all 'I'm an all powerful arrancar/espada' then the next he had less reitsu than my old man" Ichigo went on, Isshin kicked the ground nervously and Urahara turned his laughter into a cough.

I landed a bit further back from the group, wanting to examine my sword without their prying eyes and irritating questions and mostly because I didn't want Karin to find out about James. Whatever the heck he was.

Hyorinmaru growled at the back of my mind, disturbed by a great deal of things but primarily the condition of his corporal form. The slash was deep, quite high up and would need to be fixed immediately, if I fought with it like this…

"Taicho!" A rather bloody but none the less alive matsumoto called, running towards me, she looked exhausted but worried at the same time. "What happened to you? We thought you were…" she spotted the crack on my blade "never mind. Are you ok?"

Physically. Yes.

Emotionally?

"Tch" she took that as 'what the hell does it look like?' and took to silently flanking me as I walked back to the others.

"So" I began once I had reached the group "what did I miss?"

--

--

--

--

"Stop that"

"Make me"

"Karin, it's bad for you"

"So are you"

"This won't solve anything"

"It makes me feel 'effing better alright!" she snarled, chugging down another large amount of drink straight from the bottle. I watched with pitying eyes as she stumbled against the counter, she really hadn't taken any of the information I'd just delivered a few hours ago very well at all.

I wouldn't either. No one would.

"I just…all this time…" she whispered, her eyes glazing over as she sunk to the floor. I rubbed my temples and dropped down opposite her. She offered the bottle; I sniffed it and took a swig as well. "He proposed you know…" I spat the liquid out, a rather not so dignifying look of horror on my face. "I loved him…" she chocked out, hiccupping slightly, I took a much bigger draft of the drink and offered the bottle to her.

She looked at the top of it, then at me, then at the top of the bottle again and wiped the top before taking a drink.

"He was working for Aizen" I spat out. Her eyes, watering slightly in the darkened gloom of the sitting room, flashed to mine "he was clearly part of some ploy, most likely to do with you…whatever you thought you had…it wasn't real" her shoulders heaved slightly and then she reached out at lightening speed, slapping me across the face. I was completely stunned but even more so by her next action, she threw herself at me, sobbing tearlessly into the crook of my neck.

"I…no one else, he was so" she blubbered, I patted her back gently, not really sure of what I was doing. It seemed to work, after a while her sobs lessened in number until she only hiccupped every now and again. I grabbed the bottle off the floor and took another swig, Karin gripped me tighter then pulled back. "I'm so sorry" she whispered.

"Don't be"

"No. I believed him, I trusted him…I even lo-lo-loved him and treated you like a pariah and yet after all the crap I gave you…" she fiddled with what I assumed was the engagement ring on her finger, not meeting my gaze. "You're still here…Toushiro"

I felt a flutter in my stomach at the endearing tone she used, the one she reserved for her family, the voice people used when they talked about loved ones. The one she had most certainly not ever used on me.

I gulped and silently asked for the bottle, wiping it as she had done before taking a swig.

"It's my job" I responded, placing the almost empty bottle in front of her. She looked at and made a very large point of not wiping the top before drinking.

We drifted into an awkward silence. Karin hiccupped again, a light flush covering her cheeks, her eyes glazed over slightly, she leaned forward. Her face was much to close to mine, my mind screamed to move but I was frozen in place.

"I'm going to kiss you now…" she slurred. Her breath reeking of alcohol, I wouldn't be surprised if my face was glowing in the dark. Did I want this? Did she want this? Was she to drunk to even think straight? There was absolutely no time as she leaned closer, I could feel her breath on my slightly parted lips and then she slumped forward.

I blinked.

Karin snored gently.

Somewhere a very cruel god was wetting herself with laughter.

--

--

--

--

HAHA! No intentional kissing for you!

And yes. James proposed. And yes, he is one of those people you can't decide whether you hate him or like him. 

I might open a poll…


	8. Russian Roulette

_Hurm, Jamesikins isn't very popular xD _

_Ah well. I don't like him much either :P_

…_I've ran out of starting phrases ;_;_

* * *

Hitsu's POV

* * *

"Eurrrghh" I groaned, my head pounding, my stomach heaving. Everything ached. "Never again" I moaned, rolling onto my side, pulling the covers up and over my head so the tiny threads of light getting in through the curtains wouldn't be able to hurt me anymore.

"Tch. Lightweight" the irritating tones of Urahara sounded like a thousand drills relentlessly attacking my skull, I moaned again and buried my head in the pillow.

"Just because we don't all drink ourselves into comas every night doesn't make him a lightweight" Karin's retorted, a little more quietly than normal, which I was thankful for. She yanked the covers off my head and gave me a withering yet amused glance.

"Menurfhg" I muttered intelligently, trying to cover my head with a spare pillow, Matsumoto snorted and I groaned again.

"Doctors orders Toushiro, open wide" I clamped my mouth shut, why was it only me who suffered in the morning? Ok, so I technically hadn't drunk anything before in my life before last night and had no idea the effect it would have on me but still…

Even Karin seemed to be normal again and she'd been gulping down whatever the hell I just invented at the bar the night before.

Last night, my cheeks flared up a bit at the thought of what had almost accidently happened. Karin hadn't mentioned it to anyone and I wasn't going to be the one to bring it up.

But still…

"Toushiro" she warned, trying to pry my arm off my face. I stubbornly rolled over onto my stomach, grumbling profanities under my breath.

"Yeah Toushiro" Matsumoto chirped, I tilted my face slightly and snarled.

"That's Hitsugaya-tai-" Karin shoved a pill into my mouth and then covered my mouth and nose with her hands so I had no choice but to swallow. It wasn't pleasant…the pill wasn't flavoured nicely and it was the size of Urahara's ego to boot.

"That wasn't so hard now was it" the 'doctor' went on, smirking as I glared at her, my face turning slightly green as the pill hit whatever I'd had last night. "Now you can go back to regretting yesterday" she went on, throwing the covers over my head.

As she did so I noticed a slight twinkle as a chain slipped out the top of her shirt.

My stomach tightened and I subconsciously clenched my fists.

She was wearing James's ring…round her neck on a chain.

Even after everything he did.

My stomach heaved and my face turned a sickly green…

I could worry about that later…right now I really needed to run to the bathroom. Apparently Shinigami could in fact 'up chuck'

--

--

--

--

**Because of Hormones  
****Chapter 8:  
****Russian Roulette **

--

--

--

--

"Lightweight"

"Stop saying that" I grumbled, Urahara chuckled and flicked open a lighter, taking a cigarette packet out the depths of his clothing and offering me one.

"Oh please" I snarled, he just shrugged and stuck one in his mouth, quickly lighting it up and taking a drag.

"I technically quit 70 years ago, please don't tell Yoruichi" he added in a low whisper, I raised my eyebrows but that hurt to much so I took to giving him a dry stare. Clearly he was stressed out about something but was just being to much of a stubborn person to let anyone know.

"Alright…I'll bite. What is it?"

"What do you think" he muttered, gesturing to the door, past which the girls were giggling, obviously having a good laugh about something. Most likely at my expense. I instantly caught on and tried to look at least slightly more serious.

It was hard when you were in pink pyjamas.

"James is like her as well." the other man just nodded, clearly he already knew everything anyway and was merely going to fill me in on something he had found out. I hated that.

"Her power is something she needs to control…quickly. If she can stop a reitsu flow and implode hollows by accident she needs more than pretty jewellery" I groaned, he was subtle, sneaky and unfortunately intelligent but I could see through that within 5 seconds.

"No"

"Come on! You have to. Please!" the older man begged, pouting slightly as I shoved my head further under the duvet.

"I am not training her." I snapped back, watching as my imagination took control and played out a wonderful production where Karin and I killed each other out of sheer illogical hatred. That or Ichigo killing me because I had to fight his sister. "You do it"

"But I trained Ichigo"

"Yes…you did such a _marvellous_ job…"

"Oh dear lord was that sarcasm! Don't strain yourself taicho, the humour might hurt you" I mumbled a lot of nasty things under my breath and glared at him. "I can't train her; benihime isn't exactly the best for training a human girl" I hadn't actually seen his zanpakuto in action. I was there several times but…preoccupied. The stories I'd dredged up didn't detail his sword in a very…_positive _light.

"I can't. Not right now anyway." I argued. In truth I really didn't want to, Karin wasn't someone I was willing to raise my slightly broken sword against. She'd already been battered around enough emotionally, I imagine this might cause some trust problems later…

"I'll do it"

"Huh? Where?"

"Down here…" a black cat leaped up onto the bed, making herself rather comfortable on my legs, Urahara lent over to give her an affectionate scratch behind the ears. "Is that a cigarette?" she questioned, a malicious tone in her voice.

"…no?"

I shrunk back into the headboard.

--

--

--

--

"3 days" Yoruichi announced, back in her human form and fully clothed, stood outside the candy shop with a triumphant smirk plastered on her face.

"She's not a machine…or dead…" Rukia pointed out nervously, Karin sighed and rolled her eyes, pulling her scarf up around her face against the chilling breeze. She was sat on the steps outside the shop, a small rug sack next to her. She looked in deep thought.

"Fine…a week then…" grumbled the flash goddess, was it just me or did that not seem to ease the tension in the slightest?

"You alright with this Karin?" Ichigo muttered, probably hoping he could drag her out of this before it all became too late. Karin sighed and stood up, walking to stand next to her 'sensei'

"Not like I have much of a choice…" she retorted icily, I was probably not the only one to catch the almost determined flash in her eyes. From the way Yuzu bit her lip and Ichigo's eyes widen just a fraction I was guessing they'd noticed, she wasn't really in it for us.

I found the lines in my memories blurring, where Karin was Hinamori now stood, begging me to save Aizen, then back to Karin, her disbelieving and betrayed face as I told her who I'd just been fighting with, her…fiancée?

Karin wasn't going to beg…

She was going to save him. She would save him…or die trying.

--

--

--

--

"I'm bored"

"Don't care"

"There's nothing to do"

"Hence the boredom I'm assuming"

"You know what they same about people who assume?"

"Thrill me…"

"They make an ass out of you and me! Get is because you spell assume – ass, u, me!"

"Hah, hah"

"At least I'm trying!"

I blocked her out, focusing on my sword instead. It had been a grand total of ½ an hour and matsumoto was already scraping the bottom of the barrel for attention. Rukia, Ichigo and Yuzu had gone home…no idea why they were hanging around here so much anyway…

Urahara had gone off to do whatever he did when people weren't interesting enough for his company. (There is a god!)

And Ikkaku, Yumichika and Renji were fighting in the distance, something matsumoto wouldn't do if you threw a hollow at her face and covered it in sake.

So her only other option, apart from going outside to hunt down Orihime, was to bug me.

Joy.

_You chipped me. _

Hyorinmaru snarled, jarring the inside of my mind. I flinched slightly at the unexpected contact, normally I had to wait for quite some time before the dragon acknowledged my presence but he'd been waiting this time round. Clearly I'd irked him greatly, not once since I first discovered his existence and wielded him as my partner had I _ever _so much as scratched him.

Ho' boy.

_**I didn't. James did. **_

_A child's argument. _Snarled the beast, I made sure not to stray too far into his domain within my soul; if I did…I was rather afraid to find out what would happen. But he had a point. As always. Zanpakuto must come with infinite smart-arse abilities, I was pretty sure he always knew the answer. He just never wanted to divulge them with me.

"Having trouble?" Matsumoto quirked, I ignored her, trying not to fall into the trap of completely loosing myself into the blade. Otherwise Hyorinmaru would beat me like a piñata until he was satisfied I wouldn't do it again.

_Where's the child? _

_**Who? **_

I asked, genuinely surprised. I wasn't known for my socialising and neither was my blade, who…or what was he talking about now? And a child? There weren't any children round here…well…

I cast a loathing look over my shoulder to where my fellow Shinigami were currently throwing rocks at each other.

Never mind.

_The girl. The one you are in lo-_

And that's enough of **that!** Bye, bye Hyorinmaru.

I glanced round to make sure no one noticed the fact that my sword, once imbedded in the ground before me, was now quivering in the wall opposite, my arm still in mid air from the throw.

Nope. They were still throwing rocks.

"Since when have you been so chatty" I muttered, strolling over to the silent sword. I would be in for a pasting next time I tried to talk to him but outlandish claims was not something I wanted to be listening to at the moment.

The L word.

I felt myself turn pale at the thought. No way. Impossible. Completely irrational.

Hyorinmaru clearly needed to get his head checked. There was no way.

I didn't l-l-L word anyone.

Nope. Especially not Karin…

…

"…Ah fuck"

--

--

--

--

"Stop laughing" I snarled, the other man did not comply, he in stead fell off his seat in hysterics, spluttering slightly due to lack of oxygen. I quite frankly, surprisingly enough, couldn't care less at this moment.

"I-I'm sorry Hitsugaya-kun, it's just so, so funny!" and he started again. Pounding the floor and crying with laughter in the face of my troubles. I turned and headed for the door. "No wait! Wait…com-come back!" he spluttered, I turned and glared at him.

He took a few calming breaths, snickered once and then returned to his usual composed state.

"So." Ukitake began "Kurosaki's sister eh?" I winced slightly; he tried and failed to hide his smirk.

"No. Well. I…Help me" I finally spat out.

"In case you failed to note this, I'm in a different dimension" he pointed out, gesturing at the TV screen he was currently being transmitted onto. I sighed; of course, I shouldn't even be using the emergency broadcast channel for this but I needed someone who wasn't a complete idiot to talk to.

"I don't want this!" I went on, gesturing vaguely in vain hope he could just extract the annoying emotions straight out my body.

"A lot of people don't shiro-chan but romances in Shinigami, in fact, any sort of non-platonic emotions are rare. When it happens…" he paused looking extremely uncomfortable, he nervously rubbed the back of his neck, chuckling dryly.

"What?"

"This is going to sound so cheesy" he mumbled.

"Hurry up" I growled, anger bubbling within the pit of my stomach. He was lucky the 4th wall of reality was protecting him…

"Soul mates" he said bluntly "no pun intended"

"You're kidding…please tell me you're kidding." I thought wildly about any couples I'd ever seen in soul society. They were so rare…was this the reason? Was all of it planned out already, even _that. _"Do we have _any _choice?"

"Oh of course. You can ignore it; the emotion will just forever niggle away at the back of your mind." I wanted to slam my head off the wall. He was supposed to be helping! Not depressing me into a suicidal frenzy. "It's extremely rare to find your true '_soul mate_', the only couple I've ever met are Urahara and Yoruichi and they certainly didn't fight that feeling."

I shuddered. No, no they did not.

"Even rarer still that she's still alive…she didn't die without you noticing did she?"

"NO!" I growled, accidently shattering a lamp with my slightly out of control reitsu. I took a deep breath and reined my emotions back in, glowering at the still smirking man on screen.

"Why is it such a bad thing? Normally powers sky rocket once you've found your 'other half', of course…I don't want you using the poor girl for that reason alone…" I recoiled slightly at the suggestion of even thinking of doing anything like that. "AHA! It's already happening; you flinch at the thought of her pain! My little shiro-chan! All grow-" I threw the other lamp at the screen, shattering it completely.

The room went eerily quiet.

I sighed and sat down in the slightly trashed room, it would explain why I was so intrigued by the girl but did I want this? Did she want this? She did have her _James _after all. Someone she was so obsessively trying to rescue.

It was all so complicated.

Were Ichigo and Rukia the same? They certainly found themselves drawn together no matter what the cost…

Ichigo…he was so strong already, the minute he met Rukia his true power was unleashed, Rukia was in that dodgy gigai but her powers rushed back when she returned to soul society.

It all fit in.

Urahara and Yoruichi. They met when they were children and climbed the ladder of success in leaps and bounds.

"Tch" I spat out, this was so frustratingly obvious. Karin. I rubbed my temples, did she loath the idea of anything happening to me?

Probably not since she threw me out a window.

Why did women have to be so complex?

--

--

--

--

Day 5.

I was bored.

Very bored.

And also very nervous. An emotion I wasn't quite adjusted to. I was never nervous about anything, I was always sure of my actions and intentions, I'd never had any reason to doubt myself before but now annoying thought's such as 'would Karin do this' or 'would Karin like that' popped into my head before I knew what was happening.

_**Hyorinmaru? **_I called anxiously into the gloom of my mind.

_Yes. _I breathed a sigh of relief, he wasn't ignoring me, he sounded murderous but he wasn't ignoring me.

_**I **_– my mind froze, the blood in my veins went numb.

"Did you feel that?" Matsumoto cried, dropping whatever items she'd just bought on the floor, exploding out her gigai in a few quick beats.

"Espada. 5…possibly 6…" I muttered, Ichigo and Renji glanced up from their training, looks of pure hatred on their faces. I felt much the same; I pulled my sword out the ground, clicking my tongue in irritation as the chip had still refused to heal over.

"Why are you all looking so depressed!? This is great!" Ikkaku yelled, charging up the stairs.

I kept it to myself but a furious volcano of hatred had now welled up inside me. I couldn't wait for a chance to let loose, the timing was perfect.

"Taicho" matsumoto muttered, ok, maybe someone had noticed. "Be careful" her tone surprised me, genuine worry was in her eyes.

"I'm always careful" she didn't seem reassured.

--

--

--

--

"Flare a little reitsu and the rats all come running" sneered another new Espada member, the number on his chest signifying his replacement of the member I'd taken down only a week ago. It made me feel slightly ill that they held practically no remorse for their comrades.

"Yo Ichigo!" Grimmjow prompted, smirking at his all too familiar adversary.

"Don't you ever die!" the boy yelled back, drawing Zangetsu, his hand positioned near his head, ready to form his cursed Vaizord mask.

"I was about to say the same to you!"

Then the fighting began, I drew Hyorinmaru, facing off against some unknown Espada I hadn't had the _pleasure _of meeting. We didn't even ask for names anymore, who cared when you'd be replaced by someone just as capable within the next few hours anyway.

"I'll take this one" another voice drawled, I twisted round, swinging the blade which narrowly avoided his head. "Yikes chibi-taicho" muttered the ducking James, checking to see his head was in fact still attached, I was disappointed when it was. "Sore about something are we?"

"How" I snarled, gesturing at the ground several metres below us, taking up my fighting stance, taking absolutely no chances.

"That's not all I can do" he went on, pulling the hilt of a sword out the back of his jeans, he smirked and span it once, his reitsu spiking slightly, only their was a massive difference. His reitsu…no, his sword…it was…

"Sail upon the frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru" he mimicked, I felt my jaw drop as before my very eyes my shikai appeared, James as the wielder.

Hyorinmaru growled in my head, his unbridled rage mixing with my own.

_Imposter! _He roared, I internally breathed a sigh of relief. At least it wasn't a complete carbon copy.

"This is my fully released ability. What's your chibi-taicho?" he jested, raising the sword slightly, as if for my inspection. Rather than answer I simply fluxed my reitsu, he smirked arrogantly. Clearly he had no idea who he was messing with.

We collided midair, the clash of metal resounding through the busy battle field, his ice covered sword meeting mine, I snarled as the fake dragons head reared up behind him, twisting toward me but this was my sword. I knew it better than anyone, especially him. I span out the way, not even bothering with primary release as my Bankai was formed within the blink of an eye.

"Serious are we?"

"You have no idea" I muttered darkly, he refused to drop the smirk plastered to his face. Did he not realise this was it? I wasn't going to hesitate and I most certainly wasn't going to think about his feelings on the matter.

"Go for it" he retorted "see if you're really up to it, chibi-taicho" I lunged, combining shunpo and my wings to give me a powerful burst of speed, he brought the fake Hyorinmaru round, blocking the stab in the last possible second, his body jarring from the impact, without loosing speed I flicked the weapon back, a lance of ice spearing round his back, the boy smirked, flipping the copy to defend himself, I felt like laughing, the sword was far to thin, Hyorinmaru wouldn't be able to block the whole attack. He was dead.

The impact wasn't what I had expected, a lot of blood was what I had expected to see, instead an even larger sword was covering James's back, the ice blocked and redirected as he destroyed it in a few simple strokes.

"Zangetsu…" I breathed, half in awe as he swung the huge blade round to face me again, an air of expectance around him.

"I warned you chibi-taicho" he raised his arm, spinning the blade lazily by the hilt, the shape blurring and changing into yet another precious zanpakuto – Haineko, Zabimaru, Hōzukimaru, hell even Benihime was in there somewhere. I felt my blood literally stop in my veins. "You see, you may control all the water in the atmosphere…but I control of the zanpakuto's I see once." He stopped, pausing rather dramatically to inspect Rukia's sword before carrying on "could you really take on all of them?"

I didn't have time to answer; he didn't give me a chance to, with speed rivalling shunpo he raised his hand, a powerful cero forming in his palm.

"Boom" he whispered, in a last ditch attempt at self preservation my zanpakuto raised the ice wings around me, defending me from the brunt of the blast but the force was enough to send me spiralling out the air, my make shift shield shattering on impact, he wasn't done.

Another blast was forming, larger than the last one; I was too stunned to move, my sword was out of reach, my bankai falling apart uselessly.

"Taicho!" I heard matsumoto call, she was to far away, the blast wouldn't be fatal…I wouldn't die initially…but with extensive damage and his array of weapons…

"Heh…shit" I managed to mutter. It seemed rather appropriate. Then, as if touched with magic, all my stress died away. With one syllable.

"Kai" another voice spat, the figure appearing before me, looking like some sort of angel of death in the red aura the cero was giving off. She grinned at me, I smirked back, she at least _looked _happy. Freaky woman…

"Took you long enough" I mumbled. She held up a hand towards the incoming attack, not taking her eyes off my slightly battered figure. Something like relief mingled with amusement in her gaze.

"You know us Kurosaki's" she sliced the cero in two, the attack dissipating into nothing, blowing some hair out her face "we just love dramatic entrances"

--

--

--

--

"Karin…" James muttered, I couldn't help but chuckle slightly at his shocked expression. He clearly didn't expect the women he had been lying to for three years to show up in the middle of a fight. Ok. Neither had I but I'd at least sensed her within the last few seconds. "It's…it's not what it looks like!"

"How is it not what it looks like!" she screamed, her cool persona slipping into childish fury "you're floating above the ground, firing cero and wielding a zanpakuto!"

"Erm…it's not mine?" I could almost see steam billowing from Karin's ears, hell hath no fury…wait I'd already used that quote.

I took a brief moment to inspect the battle and the newly arrived Karin, seemed like everyone else was fairing ok. Most of the destruction was Ichigo missing as Grimmjow dodged his attacks…I'd have to pay for all that…

Sigh.

Karin certainly did look different. Stronger somehow…I wondered what on earth Yoruichi put her through, the chain was still round her neck though, that irked me but I reminded myself of the current situation and picked Hyorinmaru off the floor, reforming my bankai in the blink of an eye.

"I don't want to have to hurt you Karin, so be a good girl and come with us" James began, dropping the innocent act when he discovered his lack of progress. For a second I panicked, Hinamori would have blindly followed if Aizen offered her a chance to work, no, _serve_ him again but it was rather foolish of me, Karin snorted, her gaze icy.

"As if" she retorted. James seemed disappointed, Karin looked unperturbed, even going as far to roll up her sleeves in anticipation for a fight.

"I don't want to have to hurt you"

"Funny. I was about to say the same to you" she replied angrily, her eyes blazing, I was left standing to the side, waiting to jump in if things went a bit to far.

"You belong to Aizen-sama." James muttered, walking in the air towards us, his zanpakuto going back to the original hilt, as if to prove his conviction to not hurt her. Karin gritted her teeth, tensing slightly before flicking her wrist. For a second nothing happened, then, without any dignity what-so-ever James fell out the air, landing on his head.

"I cut your reitsu off." Karin announced in a bored tone. Holding up what looked like a blue cero in her hand "Tell me what the hell is going on and I won't have to grind this into your head"

I gulped.

Internal note: Never piss Karin off. Ever.

"Tch. As if you could" snarled the boy; however he kept his eyes firmly on the ball of energy in his former girlfriend's hand. "I'm all you've got, we're two of a kind plus I'm the only person who's ever taken an interest."

Yeah that's right keep provoking the girl, very smart, really.

"I don't need you"

"Yes you do. You said 'yes' remember" she crushed the reitsu in the palm of her hand, her face contorting with pain and rage. I stepped in between them, placing a hand on Karin's trembling arm, using the other to hold Hyorinmaru against the bastard's neck. Rather than slapping my hand away like I expected, Karin relaxed slightly, even muttering a quiet 'sorry' under her breath.

"Explain."

"You already tried this remember" he retorted, gesturing at the chip in my blade. I smirked.

"Yes. But you have no reitsu this time round…" he turned slightly pale, Karin breathed a laugh, the air tickling the back of my neck, I reminded myself that now was not the time to be hyper aware of how close she was standing. "and it's two against one, and I might _accidently_ let Karin loose"

"And I might _accidently_ impale you" she finished. He didn't respond, opting to glare daggers at me, then at Karin. I could almost see him searching, searching for any scrap of energy he had but Karin had obviously improved…drastically. He was screwed.

"Aizen-sama won't be happy with you Karin, you've finally discovered your gift and yet you don't serve him with it" he sighed in disappointment, Karin tensed again behind me "you can't run. You're his property after all…" I flicked my sword so it was level with his neck, digging into his skin, he didn't even flinch.

"Why" she croaked but their was no time to answer a beam of yellow light suddenly engulfed him, well not just James but all the other Espada. James smirked; he'd been stalling, the whole damn time. He didn't hold any of the former fear or melancholy as before; he even had the arrogance to wave as he disappeared into Aizen's lair.

"Tch." I spat, lowering my sword, I briefly scanned the area for the others, all alive, all a bit battered. I'd got off lucky.

"Idiot!" Karin screeched, smacking me round the back of the head, I toppled only just managing to stay upright. She huffed and prodded me in the chest, I blinked, utterly confused. "You could have got yourself killed!"

"You…you care?" I blurted out unthinkingly, genuinely surprised, also noting the sudden Yoruichi-esque attitude, even the outfit was similar.

"Of course you idiot, god grief! I don't dive in front of cero for just anyone you know!" I smirked and, in what was meant to be a gesture of acknowledgement, patted her on the head, the sudden action made her froze, a mix of embarrassment and anger flashing across her face. It wasn't meant to be patronising but the look on her face sent me over the edge, I laughed. I honest-to-god laughed, the sound alone seemed to cause the earth to stop spinning. "You're such a pain…" Karin muttered gently, knocking the hand of her head.

"Sorry." I chuckled, she smiled.

"You look nicer when you laugh…" she commented offhandedly, I froze; her smile grew into a grin. It was her turn to burst out laughing; I felt my eye twitch, she ruffled my hair I grabbed her hand and yanked the appendage out my face, dragging Karin with it. She stopped laughing, our faces were centimetres apart, I smirked.

"So do you" I breathed. Her eyes widened slightly.

"OH HELLS NO THEY DON'T!" Ichigo screamed, I leapt about 10 foot in the air, Karin yelped, covering her mouth in shock. A light blush covering her cheeks.

"Ichi-nii!" Karin whined, said boy grabbed her by the arm, fixing me with a world ending glare.

"I never liked you!" Ichigo hissed, turning on his heal and dragging his sister in the opposite direction to their house. I shook my head, a small smile still playing on my lips.

She might not like me very much, hate me in fact but she certainly had a funny way of showing it.

"Bleh. She's gone, I never finished her damn training" Yoruichi growled, Urahara (who had materialised within the past three seconds) chuckled.

Inspiration struck.

--

--

--

--

I stood outside the Kurosaki clinic.

Two O'clock in the morning.

Covered in water kindly provided by the atmosphere.

Whilst wearing a ridiculous sweater thing matsumoto forced me into before I'd gone out.

This idea had seemed so ingenious when it wasn't so early in the morning.

I pulled myself out my gigai, thankful to be able to fully function in my own body. My gigai beamed, then looked at what he was wearing.

"What the hell?" he muttered, looking at the jumper in disgust then at me with raised eyebrows.

"Don't look at me like that, why would _I _pick _that" _

"It's pink"

"Just go make yourself scarce" I snarled, the gigai, obedient all of a sudden, dashed round the corner. I noted to remember to have a talk with the tech department when I got back to soul society.

I leaped up, double checking before I pulled the window back that I did in fact have the right room. It was completely dark, the bed wasn't made, Karin's stuff littered the floor, the only light was a small streak coming from the en suite, the water was running but already a puddle was forming on the floor under the door. My eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Karin?" I whispered, albeit the urgency in my tone made my voice slightly louder than normal.

There was no answer. Something was wrong, I headed for the door but another presence jerked me into action, I swung round, my sword at the ready. Yuzu squeaked, her hand half raised in a weak greeting.

"I-I came to, to ch-check on Karin" she whimpered, I lowered my weapon, apologising for nearly decapitating her. She commented she got it all the time…I decided I didn't want to know.

We both stared at the door like our fate was about to be decided by it, Yuzu moved past me and wrenched the handle, hot steam billowed out, it felt like a sauna in there, without saying a word the other girl marched into the room, for a second I hoped I'd been over reacting and Karin had just gone downstairs for a biscuit and forgot about the bath.

I was wrong.

Yuzu let out a blood curdling scream; I sped into the room, nearly slipping on the wet floor.

Karin's rather mangled body was in the middle of the bathroom, her eyes glassy and unseeing, her blood seeping into the water, staining it, but that wasn't all.

On the wall, as plain as day was a message…in Karin's blood.

**To slow chibi-taicho, way to slow…**

Yuzu screamed again.

--

--

--

--

_Now. Before everyone flames me, do you honestly think I'd actually kill a main off? _

_No :P It's all…part of the plan ;) Seriously. I do know what i am doing. Really. _

_...why are you guys all laughing when i say that ;_;_


	9. Intrinsic Value

_Oh my god! Over 100 reviews! Seriously! __**Seriously!! **_

_I freaking love you people and apparently you love this fic xD So its one giant circle of love :D _

…

_LOVE! _

…

_Yeah…whatever…_

_THANKS GUYS FOR THE 100+ REVIEWS! (In no order!) _

swordbunny4486, , Kida Ookami, littleva, spinachmuncher, XFiercexxx, Kootonii Akatsuka, Vi-Violence, darkangel1910, SmokeThief, shrimpnoodlesoup, yonne1104, Le Rukia, Moon Of Jupiter, ravenrocks191, littlesmeow77, rose-of-alabaster, Heartbroken Confession, WatermelonPrincess, alamodie, roselover19, Affinitive, originalcrazian, firequeenAzula, Raye1084, indigoia, Sonata Ann, Xx Trinity xX, Miichiya Mikan, Tsukihime nee, Dirtberry, MoonShadows717, Nara's Shadow, AbaraiSuzuka, sleeping yasha, LonelyAsura, bridgestars, yellowlightning, hellbutterfly421, hitsugaya and karin lover, CWolf2.

_And I suppose I should thank the other losers who got me into this in the first place xD_

_HUGE THANKS TO:_

GrnEydDvl and Alliriyan. _You guys are win :P _

_My god. You guys totally murdered my spell check. Seriously. Like the whole name paragraph is red…evil people…spell things correctly and don't make up words! And don't give me the old 'It's Japanese!' excuse either!_

* * *

Hitsu's POV

* * *

She was dead.

It was as simple as that. No pulse, no reitsu, no soul…nothing. Her white face, hair caked with blood, glassy eyes that Yuzu had finally closed, all of those things would haunt me for eternity.

She was _dead. _

It was totally impossible to comprehend, it felt as though something within me died when I saw her body, battered, bloody and ruined, on the bathroom floor. It was like my soul had been torn right down the middle and one half had just blown away…

_Dead. _

I should accept it. I can't.

Where was her soul? What had killed her? Who _**had **_killed her?! My fists clenched at my sides, the temperature dropped, then rose, fluxing as wildly as my emotions. Anger, misery, uncontrollable regret. I was too slow…how did I not sense _anything?!_

James. The name burnt, fury rising within me for a brief second I saw only red, blood lust blinding any and all rational thought, matsumoto touched my shoulder, briefly enough to go unnoticed but long enough to give me a warning.

Keep it under control. Save it for later.

I gave her a curt nod of thanks, opting to clench my fists until my palms finally cracked and bled. I couldn't even feel the pain.

Karin's body wasn't even cold yet. She looked like she was sleeping from a certain angle…tilt her head however…

The injury was grotesque. A blow to the head that was so powerful it should have probably decapitated her, I gulped, swallowing my rage. There were signs of a struggle all over the tiny room she was found in, Karin's blood mixed with whatever the hell it was the arrancar pumped round their veins.

The fact she'd managed to injure her attacker allowed me some grim satisfaction.

"Fuck" Ichigo spat again, his whole body trembling along with the room as his uncontrolled reitsu shook what I was sure was most of Japan. The vulgar word had become his mantra, he'd said nothing else since he saw his sister, he didn't need to. The destruction he'd littered making his way to the shop had proved his fury quite nicely.

Urahara took another, longer, drag from what had to be his 15th cigarette, after a seconds hesitation, Yoruichi pulled one out the pack and lit one up herself, spluttering slightly at the unfamiliar sensation. Both of them had been silent, a cold anger emanating from both of them.

Yuzu remained silent, stroking her sisters forehead, tears streaming down her face, her whole frame rattling in shock, she mouthed words and promises under her breath that I was sure not even she understood.

The whole scene was sickening.

_She's 'effing dead Toushiro. Get the hell over it. _

I couldn't.

I stared into the eyes of Yamamoto-taicho. He stared back into mine, seeing something in me that infuriated him greatly. Perhaps he could sense the pure suicidal fury I was emanating through the screen.

He took a deep breath, finally coming to a decision. For his sake, I hoped he chosen correctly.

"Hitsugaya-taicho" he began, my eyes narrowed, the glass in the window shattered, I wasn't even bothering trying to control my energy now. Whenever he started like that, in _that _tone, the one that seemed to sing 'I'm just pretending to feel sorry for you, please get back to being my personal pet now and do what you're ordered' it was never good news.

Rukia gulped, a bead of sweat rolling down the side of her face as she gained a greater grip on Ichigo's arm, a wild unfamiliar panic in her eyes. She could sense how ugly this would turn if the old man didn't say the correct thing.

"I am afraid" he went on, pretending arrogantly that absolutely nothing was wrong "That I cannot allow you to risk not only your life, but the lives of others in a vain attempt to save some…_girl_" He stopped, his words ringing round the deathly still room (no pun intended)

I felt Matsumoto twitch by my side, a low growl left my lips.

_Some girl. _That's what he'd called Karin. As if she were as meaningless an inconsequential as what I'd eaten for breakfast.

"I'm sorry sir" I began my voice surprisingly even and controlled "there must have been a brief static interruption. It sounded like you said we _couldn't _go"

"There was no miscommunication Hitsugaya-taicho." He retorted coldly. I felt a brief spike in death aura from behind me, Ikkaku and Yumichika swept out the room. I felt another pang of grim pleasure, clearly I wasn't the only one extremely displeased by this answer.

"Please explain your response" I muttered, fighting to stop myself from running back to soul society and throttling the man myself. He was my superior. He had to know something; he must have sent someone else.

"This…Kairi girl"

"Karin" I spat. Matsumoto had to grab my arm now; she'd seen the flicker as my hand subconsciously drifted toward my sword. She at least could stop me, for now, from completely ruining any chances of a legal rescue.

"Yes. Karin, is a creation of Aizens no?" I said nothing. He ploughed on, unperturbed by Ichigo's sudden switch from boy to Shinigami. "She is a wild card. We would have detained her shortly after the war anyway; if she is truly dead then this quest for vengeance is completely pointless. Aizen's pet is worthless to us" Yuzu had frozen, her hands shaking, with rage now, I was sure.

Rukia had to wrap her arms round Ichigo's middle to stop the boy launching himself at the elder man.

"Worthless…" I repeated, the man nodded, Matsumoto let go of me, moving backwards to join the simmering ex-shinigami's at the back of the room. "I'm sorry then sir" he quirked an eyebrow and nodded.

"You're forgiven taicho. Just remember your-" I held up a hand, he stopped in quiet shock. Rukia dropped her hold on Ichigo, never before had _I, _or anyone in the Shinigami ranks, deliberately stopped Yamamoto mid-speech.

"You misunderstand me. I wasn't apologising for requesting vengeance, I was apologising for my next course of action" His hands tightened around his staff, I smirked sadistically, no fear at all of the aged man who I'd once respected.

"Which is?" he questioned, a deep rumbling anger in his tone.

"Defying you and going anyway" I could hear the gasps of the technology department and other Shinigami through the speakers. Yamamoto looked furious then the fury died into pity. He shook his head.

"You are in shock" he muttered sadly "it is understandable. Clearly the girl was something to you…a toy perhaps" That did it, I drew Hyorinmaru and held it level with the man's on screen heart before anyone else had a chance to blink. My calm reserve finally dissipating into nothing.

"Say that again" I hissed, the weapon never wavering, to hold a zanpakuto against another Shinigami, especially the captain-commander, was treason in itself, it felt surprisingly good.

"Hitsugaya-taicho, _what _was this…_experiment _to you?" I faltered, unsure how to answer the sudden unexpected question. What was Karin to me? Did I even know the answer? My grip tightened on Hyorinmaru, experiment. She was certainly not that.

"She was…" I began, licking my dry lips, feeling the stares of the others on the back of my neck, especially Ichigo's "…warm" I responded, thinking I was done, but my answer didn't stop there, as if my mouth had a mind of its own "and loud, a bit of a ditz, insane, stubborn, a total pain in the ass, couldn't sit still if her life depended on it, couldn't dance if you paid her and you know what…" Yamamoto's eyebrows were so far up it looked like they were hovering above his head "I really think I loved her"

Urahara dropped his cigarette that had been hanging out of his mouth, Matsumoto's mouth was on the floor, Ichigo paused midair leap and Yoruichi's eyes were so wide they took up most of her face.

"Yeah" I went on, feeling a bit more…whole now that I admitted it "I think I did"

"That. Is. Illegal"

"Do I look like I care" I growled. He had no answer now, completely stunned into silence "I'm going to kill the man that did this to her. You can't stop me" I turned and headed for the door, Yamamoto found his voice again.

"I'll revoke your captaincy! I'll send the other taicho's after you!" He threatened, slamming his staff off the floor to emphasize his dull threats.

"Send whoever the fuck you want" I retorted, sheathing my zanpakuto not giving the old man so much as a backwards glance.

_Karin. _

--

--

--

--

**Because of Hormones  
****Chapter 9:  
****Intrinsic Value **

--

--

--

--

"She's not dead" Yuzu croaked suddenly an hour after my little outburst, I jerked slightly, turning my head to look into the swollen and red eyes of Karin's younger twin, I opened my mouth to say something but Yuzu cut me off "Karin. She had a birth mark. Here" she gestured to the top of her back "this…body…doesn't have it"

My breath caught in my throat, this wasn't Karin? Then…what, who was it! I stood up, knocking the chair I'd been sitting on over in my haste, turning to head out the door and tell the others, Yuzu grabbed my hand and before I knew what had happened she'd dropped to the floor in a bow.

"Please" she choked, not meeting my gaze, pure grief in her voice "Karin's never been so happy, ever since you came…even Ichi-nii returned home! Everyone's so happy; I haven't seen Karin laugh in such a long time!"

"Yuzu…" I began but she cut me off, grabbing my head, a crazed look in her wide, innocent eyes.

"I don't care about revenge. I don't care about Aizen! I don't even care about the war, none of that matters, Hitsugaya-kun, no Hitsugaya-taicho, save her. Save her and come back home. I haven't been able to call it that for so long until you arrived!"

My brain had gone into shock. I had no idea Yuzu felt so strongly, she'd always been such a happy-go-lucky kind of girl, like a young matsumoto. I gulped, my throat felt incredibly dry.

"I promise" I whispered hoarsely, she burst into a grin, so pure was her happiness that I found myself smiling as well. She threw her arms round me and hugged me, not in a way that would cause me to blush or throw a fit; a way like a true sister would hug a brother. It felt rather nice.

"Thank you" she whispered.

"You're welcome"

_Ichigo you are one lucky bastard._

--

--

--

--

"…so it's not Karin's body" I finished, Ichigo visibly relaxed, he let out a strangled laugh and covered his eyes with his hand, leaning it on the table. Rukia rubbed soothing circles on his back; I could see it now, the connection. Ukitake really was right…

Would I ever be able to experience that?

"Thank God" he muttered, over and over again. He'd never exactly been religious…but something told me he'd been doing a heck of a lot of praying the past few hours. Rukia mouthed 'thank you' I shook my head, I hadn't exactly done anything.

It's not like I'd actually saved her.

Not yet.

"What does that mean?" Renji asked from the corner of the room. I shook my head again, I had no idea.

"Urahara might-" Ichigo began but Yoruichi cut him off with a flick of the wrist, holding her hand up for him to stop.

"Kisuke is not in the 'position' to discuss anything at the moment" AKA: he was in a blind rage like myself and was trying to blow off steam without endangering others. Their was a solemn silence, Yoruichi sighed "Aizen" she said simply "his zanpakuto creates ultimate hypnosis, what we're seeing…is an advanced illusion"

It made sense…but that would mean…

"The bastard was in our house" Ichigo snarled, pounding his fist off the table, a cold loathing settled in my stomach. Aizen. I could have only missed him by the space of a couple of minutes…

"How did he hide his reitsu?" Rukia asked, so quietly I wasn't sure if the question was rhetorical or not.

"James" I spat. "That stupid-" I stopped, taking a calming breath before continuing "he can shield reitsu completely. Not even the most advanced Shinigami would have been able to notice aizen if he'd walked past them in the street" it pained me to admit how good the boy was but we were finally getting somewhere.

"Why would they do this!? Why did Aizen do this to my baby sister?!" the emotion in the substitute shinigami's voice was so powerful I found myself looking away, I felt sick. Was there even an answer? We really had no idea…

"Simple. Karin can harvest the 1000 souls needed without even lifting a finger" I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up, I felt the chilling death aura, smelt the slight hint of cigarette smoke before I heard him.

"When did you work this out?" I snarled, Urahara shrugged, he knew a while back. He knew and yet did nothing. Rage licked my insides.

"Before you attack me" he drawled "I recommended the training. I tried to protect Karin. Just like the rest of you." he was right, but my fury did not lessen. The atmosphere had gone from dim hope to murderous intent.

"Karin can harvest 1000 souls because her ability allows her to go further, she can not only control your reitsu she can become your reitsu" Yoruichi commented, she must have figured that out during the training "however…that would probably kill her" she uttered the last sentence as if she were talking about the weather.

"What! How can you just-" Ichigo began, mirroring my mood with his words Yoruichi held up another hand.

"Karin knew all this. I told her when we were training. I said it would be best for her to learn a few moves then get out of here, Aizen would most certainly be coming for her" Yoruichi smiled, a look of remembrance and fondness in her eyes like she was talking about a particularly special daughter "she then told me to shut the hell up and get on with the training"

Ichigo snorted despite himself, the corners of Rukia's mouth tugged upwards.

"We've been sat around for long enough" I muttered "the old man will be sending god knows how many Shinigami after us. Urahara…I'm assuming you have some sort of plan…"

"What. Just because the IQ above pond life does not mean I have the solution to everything" I glared at him "I have a gate downstairs…" he sighed, heading for the basement. The others following suit.

I intended to follow them but a hand on my shoulder stopped me, I turned and looked into the eyes of one Ichigo Kurosaki. He seemed to be having some sort of inner conflict…and not the usual 'Arg I have a hollow in me that refuses to shut up!' conflict either.

"Tou - Hitsugaya-taicho" he began, I felt my brain implode. He was using suffixes, the end is freaking nigh. "I don't know what's going on between you and my sister. My _baby _sister" he emphasized, the grip he had on my shoulder tightening slightly "but what you said earlier, what you _did _earlier. You pretty much kissed captaincy goodbye for her…" he paused, collecting himself and mentally going over what he was going to say next. He wasn't one for this sort of thing "Karin's not a baby. It's time I realised that…Hitsugaya, Toushiro, whatever the heck your name is. You're risking your life for her; at any rate you're better than James. Just remember…if you hurt her, I'll break you into so many pieces your own mother wouldn't recognise you"

"If I ever hurt her she'd probably do that to me first" he smirked and ruffled my hair, what he'd just said sounded like the sort of thing a father would say when handing their daughter away. Clearly I'd done something that impressed.

Ah well. Having Ichigo on my side was always an advantage.

"Oh and don't ever ruffle my hair again"

--

--

--

--

"Ah crap" Ikkaku muttered, we all simultaneously glared upstairs. _They _were here. Faster than I'd expected. "You really pissed the old man off this time" he went on, I didn't say anything, my palms tingled slightly. I didn't want to waste time; I didn't have time to waste.

The longer we stayed here, the less time Karin had.

Urahara clicked his fingers, the gateway opening as Tessai channelled his energy into it.

"What about-" I began but was cut off as the shop keeper drew his sword, smirking slightly.

"I'll handle it" he muttered simply. I would have gawked but that would have rendered me without any self-respect at all. Since when was Mr-I'm-going-to-avoid-conflict-at-all-costs-because-it-makes-me-bad-ass willing to throw himself into a fray for us?

"There are at least two captains I don't-"

"I'll _handle_ it" he interrupted, Benihime practically singing with joy at the opportunity to let loose. Yoruichi said nothing; she merely sighed and walked to his side, silently confirming her participation in the battle. Ukitake was completely right, I felt a bitter taste on the back of my tongue, like I was craving something but didn't know the taste.

"Hurry up" she muttered "Karin's waiting for you" I gave a curt nod and dived through the gap in dimensions.

"Don't even think about doing bankai because we're not looking!" Renji yelled, the shop keeper laughed, I smirked and the others smiled. We were mad. Completely mad.

We were going to save her.

--

--

--

--

"Oh…Shit" James muttered, feeling the oh so familiar reitsu of the chibi-white-haired taicho he'd become rather fond of irritating. Then he felt the others, that Ichigo boys the most outstanding "Double shit" he muttered. Grimmjow glanced up from his latest sparring victim to give the boy a cold glare.

"What is it now?" he snarled, James pouted slightly.

"That's not a very nice way to speak to your offspring now is it?"

"Shut your trap kid. Just because you've got my DNA in your veins doesn't make you related to me" James frowned; he felt more of the blasted energy signals appear in their precious waste land. "What!" Grimmjow yelled, making his way to the ever observing human.

"Shinigami" James muttered simply. Grimmjow scoffed then paused, his senses only just registering them. He gave the boy in front of him a withering, crippling look that he just smiled off. Honestly he reminded him of Gin with that annoying 24/7 smile.

"Pet" he snarled.

"Takes one to know one pop"

"One of these days…" growled the Espada member darkly, resisting the urge to decapitate the boy in front of him. Aizen wouldn't miss him…much…

He had the Kurosaki girl now anyway. James was old news. Last year's model. Heck he was even a failure, he had the wrong ability, he was attempt number one, Karin was the desired result, not him. Grimmjow grinned slightly; hopefully he could be the one to finish the BETA type off.

He'd enjoy that.

Though…their might be a queue…Ulquiorra might want first dibs.

"How foolish these mortals be…" James quoted dryly, Grimmjow turned, gave his victim one last kick for good measure and headed back to his room. Anything to get away from the brat, wasn't it Ulquiorra's job to babysit him anyway? "Are you going to kill them?"

"What?"

"I asked if you were going to kill them"

"Of course" James considered this, then sighed and closed his eyes, leaning onto his back, as if he planned to sleep through the whole thing "why?"

"I often ask myself the same question." He sang. That irritating smirk back on his face. God damn it he was sure he wasn't the only one in this world that wanted to rip that look off his face.

Grimmjow spat, turned and marched back up the stairs. Honestly he didn't get the brat at all. Little bastard that he was. Always talking in riddles, why couldn't the dumb human just speak English? He didn't get him.

Not that he wanted to, he was just a mix of arrancar DNA scrambled together, implanted with one of Aizens crazy experiments and a sell by date that was fast approaching.

Maybe that's why he was so…annoying, because he's date of death, was decided the day he was born.

Hmph. That spoilt all Grimmjow's fun.

--

--

--

--

"Ok. It's official, I hate this place" Renji panted, collapsing onto his backside with a satisfying 'omph' sound. I stopped as well, sweat running down my face, my chest heaving as I skidded to a stop.

We'd been running for hours, the darn place wasn't getting any closer.

"Where's nel when you need her…" Ichigo panted, using his massive zanpakuto as a support. My hands were trembling slightly; I clenched my fists and tried to block the screaming of my muscles out, focusing on the rather exhausted team in front of me.

"Wonder how Urahara's doing…" Ikkaku wondered out loud.

"Bet cha a years worth of Sake he's kicked their asses" Matsumoto chirped a predator like grin on her face. Foolishly the 11th division 3rd seat accepted. Poor man. He didn't know what he was in for…

Or how much Matsumoto drank.

"Better question" I snarled "I wonder how Karin's doing" this sobered everyone up rather quickly. I felt a stab of guilt for using Karin as an excuse to get everyone moving again but I had no time. I also couldn't run into Las Noches alone.

Especially if I ran into a certain someone.

"Taicho we're exhausted" Matsumoto muttered, I turned on my heel and stalked away from them, finally settling on a patch of sandy ground a little further away from the group, feeling my erratic pulse hammering in my veins as I tried to regulate my breathing once again.

They were right. We couldn't just run all the way there…it would take to long, but what choice did we have? Ichigo's friend Nel had gone missing several years ago, a traitor to the Espada would never have gotten off easy.

"Karin…" I muttered "how do you manage to get yourself into these situations?" there was no answer, no twinge of pain as she hit me, no blush, no nothing. I sighed deeply, tasting the foul hollow stench that littered the land.

I couldn't even sense her.

"Well" I sighed, again, sounding like an old man "now that I've thoroughly depressed myself I better get a move on" I stood up, casting a hateful glance in the direction of Las Noches.

If I were Aizen. I wouldn't be a very happy clam right about now.

--

--

--

--

_YAY! Chapter 9 done and dusted :D _

_I once again want to thank EVERYONE who reviewed. 100+! You guys are just to awesome :D _


	10. Die for a lie?

_Some of you guys are just too darn good at guessing XD It's actually quite scary…_

…_MIND READERS! (wibbles in corner)_

…_mmm…fajitas…_

_Oh yes. Apologies to any Gin fangirls…the way he talks pisses me off though xD _

_Huge props to my beloved sibling. Your ipod is surprisingly enjoyable :P _

_Oh yes. This takes place after Karin got dragged away by Ichigo...in case you couldn't tell xD _

* * *

Karins POVs

* * *

"Stupid Ichi-nii" I muttered, slamming the door on my brother's ramblings and the old idiots praising. It was enough to make you sick. Honestly, what was everyone expecting! Toushiro was Toushiro, captain of the 10th division, supposed 'heavenly guardian' according to Yoruichi, had what had to be the sexist vice-captain this side of life and yet they were all under some illusion that we were going to…I don't know! Do something!

I growled under my breath and marched into my en suite, mumbling profanities that I'm sure no _lady_ would ever have uttered in her life time.

I looked a right mess. That's training with Yoruichi for you I suppose, I was covered with dirt, my hair…eurgh. I can't believe I even let Toushiro see me-

Wait. I don't care what he thinks. Remember.

Even if he did look kinda happy to see me…

"Well I did stop his insides from being his outsides so I think anyone would be at least grateful" I spat, to myself I might add. Why on earth was I still thinking about him anyway! Him and his pretty eyes, adorable smile, stubborn attitude and…OH GOD!

No. _No. __**No. **__**No! **_

This could not be happening.

I had _just _had my_ fiancé_ break up with me in the most violent and unexpected (not to mention asshole-ish) manner possible and I was already…

No.

I didn't. I couldn't. He was dead and I was, well, alive. Necrophilia is illegal. Along with Shinigami/human relationships…

Apparently.

(Ichigo doesn't count because he happens to have one foot in the grave already. I wouldn't be surprised if the old dude in charge of the league of extraordinary pains in the asses ordered a hit on him just so he could order him round completely.)

I turned the taps on my bath, pulling my mud caked hair out the tie Yoruichi had lent me. I needed to relax; I was clearly over thinking things. So what if I nearly ki…had a slightly more intimate than normal moment with a taicho of dead people.

No biggie.

"Oh god you are a prat Karin Kurosaki" I muttered, glaring at my slightly flushed face in the mirror. I barely recognised the girl looking back, before I was thin, pale, always worrying, always looking like one of those kids you got on Jerry Springer with things like 'I tried to kill myself' as the story line. Now…

Well I certainly looked happy…and looked like a had something of a figure…

Nothing on Matsumoto/Orihime standards.

Wait.

Why was this important!

It's not like I was trying to impress…

"Toushiro" I snarled, feeling my stomach do a wriggly sort of dance. How could even thinking about him bring out such a bizarre overly hormonal fangirl reaction? It didn't make sense.

Oh wait. Yes it did, but I was no way in hell going to admit it. What kind of fickle girl was I?!

I don't. _I don't_. _I don't_.

_**I won't! **_

Oh bugger.

"I love him" I croaked. The girl in the mirror grinned like an idiot, a brilliant blush covering her cheeks, eyes sparkling with excitement and joy. I admitted it. He better not be doing one of his stalker visits or I'd kill him. Again.

I took a glance at the ring I was wearing round my neck, feeling it's weight round my neck, I rested it on the palm of my hand. James, the sod, I was only wearing this to remind me of what an idiot he was. How I _wasn't _going to make a mistake like that again.

So much for that plan. I'd already pretty much zeroed in on the poor taicho, how much rejection could one girl take?! I let the ring fall back against my chest, it was going to stay there, I wasn't going to go blindly chasing another relationship.

Toushiro certainly didn't deserve that either. He was decades ahead of me and probably had some pretty, perfect, strong Shinigami girlfriend sat at home waiting on him to come home. He also had a job, something I wasn't going to ruin for him.

By now the bath was half full, stupidly enough I'd run only hot water, the room was steaming up pretty fast, oddly giddy I bent down to switch the taps over.

I felt them before I saw them, the chilling explosion of hybrid reitsu driven right into my mind like a drill piece. I swung round, grabbing the plastic bin off the floor and ploughing it through the boiling water, emptying the contents on a shell shocked Espada member, before he could even react I reached out, feeling the pulse of his reitsu, I slashed upwards with my hand, directing the motion as the body of pure soul energy exploded, his or her blood raining on my tiled floor.

I made a dash. No way in hell was I going to find out how pissy the guy would be when he got up again. I'd only broken the skin; I hadn't managed to hit _any _vital organs.

"Ichi-" I began but another hand grabbed the back of my collar, yanking me backwards before I even had time to catch a breath. I stumbled, the attacker came at me again, grabbing the side of my head and slamming it off the bath, pain blinding me completely. I felt warm liquid burst from the wound, flattening my hair, running over my face.

I could still sense them. They were coming again. In a desperate attempt at self preservation I lashed out at the closest one, a satisfying, yet short, scream of agony my answer.

"Grab her!" one of them hissed, reaching blindly towards me, I didn't care anymore; I allowed my power control, allowed it to slash anything with even an ounce of reitsu that came to close.

"That bitch, that bitch she took my fucking arm off…" another snarled, I chuckled bitterly and cracked my eyes open, the pain of the action sending stars across my vision.

It would have been funny if I weren't possibly about to die.

2 badass Espada members cramped into my tiny bathroom, I laughed this time, the sound drawing their attention fully to me.

"She is truly a Kurosaki, laughing even in the face of death" my laughter died in my throat, I felt my heart pound frantically in my chest, oh god…

"Aizen…" I croaked. The man smirked as he came into my vision, I'd never seen him before, heard about him but never actually seen him but there was no mistake. The respect he demanded, the chilling aura, the murderous reitsu.

"Kurosaki" he replied smoothly, as if I wasn't lying here in my own blood in my _own _bathroom and as if I'd just asked if he'd lend me a pencil. I hated him; I had no rational explanation for it but the minute I'd seen him pure loathing took over my being. I lashed out, not physically and not at him, at the _real _him.

To say he looked surprised was an understatement. He looked like Yuzu when I told her sex made babies, that is to say, a mix of horror and disgust.

His illusion disappeared, the sword returning to its original form, he quietly applauded, I wondered what the hell was taking Ichigo so long.

"So you can sense the difference between the real and the fake. Impressive" I tried to move my fingers, nothing, everything was too heavy. I couldn't even tilt my head to look at him properly. His stare made my flesh crawl, like he was examining a particularly fine experiment and was deciding what to do next.

"Bastard" I spat, then everything went black.

--

--

--

--

**Because of Hormones**

**Chapter 10: **

**Die for a Lie**

--

--

--

--

I knew I was in trouble.

I knew it because when I woke up my head was pounding, my mouth tasted of blood and bile and of course I had my hands chained behind my back with a blindfold over my eyes.

This was never the way one wanted to start the morning.

I twisted; trying to wriggle my way out whatever was restricting my movements and received a sharp blow to the stomach, doubling me over in pain. I nearly bit my tongue trying not to yell out; clearly I wasn't at another of Ichigo's wild parties as I had vainly been hoping.

No one said anything, not giving away even a flicker of care at my current predicament. So what if I was blinded, that didn't mean I couldn't necessarily see. I tried to reach out, tried to search for my kidnapper's reitsu but was met with a very solid, very real, wall.

"Ah, ah, ah" crooned a very familiar, very irritating and sadly enough, very real voice, from somewhere in front of me.

"James" I spat, he somehow managed to convey his pout through the material covering my eyes. I no longer found that look cute or persuasive, especially considering the circumstances. I bit my lip and tried again, relentlessly battering the shield he'd created around me, there were no weaknesses. Sadly, he'd obviously had a lot my practise than myself.

"We don't want anyone else to loose a limb" he breezed, a brief flash of satisfaction burned through my battered nerves, allowing a short-lived smirk to don my features. Clearly the idiot who'd attacked me first hadn't managed to recover his arm. What a shame. "You look good" he went on cheerfully, I wanted to smash his head off a wall…no, a zanpakuto. Then we'd see how cheerful he was.

"Where are we?" I spat, brushing the pleasantries aside and getting straight to the point. I forgot who I was talking to.

"Where indeed"

"Oh go fu-"

"That language is not suitable for a young lady" he interrupted. Relishing the brief growl of anger I couldn't hold back before moving quickly to flick off my blindfold. He was too fast for me to slice his hand off; I'd get him next time. "Welcome to Las Noches" he announced like a game show host, flourishing his arms dramatically at the pure white castle in the dead void of Hueco Mundo. As if it was something to be proud of.

"Tch." I took a look at myself, checking for any additional injuries. A couple of bruises on my legs…wait…legs? Oh great, I was still in my shorts and tank top pyjamas. Wonderful. What a dignified way to be captured. As if it wasn't bad enough that I'd been taken out in my bathroom.

Oh how Ichigo will laugh.

Wait. Ichi-nii! Oh crap he would have blown up all of Japan by now.

And that would be in shikai!

I struggled to get a better look at my restraints, it looked like your average binding spell…that just shows how much time I've been spending with Shinigami…I called binding spells average. I wouldn't be able to break these without fully using my power, something I wouldn't be able to do with captain bastard watching over me.

"Is that my ring?" He asked out of the blue, suddenly holding the offending jewellery in his hands, kinda like Gollum off lord of the rings…only _way_ more annoying. "Why on _earth _have you still got this?"

"Offended!" I snapped back, he smirked slightly and dropped the charm back around my neck, patting me on the head.

"Surprised. I tried to kill you, and that chibi-taicho of yours, do you like that in men or something?" my cheeks flared at the insinuation that Toushiro, I mean Hitsugaya-taicho, belonged to me, that and the implication that him mindlessly slaughtering my friends was a turn on.

"I loathe you"

"Yet you still wear it"

"A reminder that I should never let something like this happen again" he faked a hurt expression, clutching his heart dramatically before breezing off down the corridor, he knocked on one of the massive wooden doors (how on earth did they get all the wood!?) and called through it, for a second it seemed like he'd chosen the wrong door but then it creaked open, a tall white haired, not to mention freakishly creepy, man entered the…I glanced round. Hallway by the look of it.

"Yo Rin-chan" I blinked and looked behind me. Nope. No one else there, he must be speaking to me.

"Karin" I corrected, trying and failing to draw myself up to an impressive height. It was hard when your arms were bound behind your back and everything ached.

"What cha doin' in a-"

"If you don't speak in full words soon I will kill you" There was a pause. James snorted and the other man looked as though someone had slapped him across the face, no, he looked as if Aizen had bitch-slapped him across the face.

"Feisty isn't she?"

"A little too much" the man drawled, I tensed, expecting him to lash out, 'attempt' to discipline me. "But it ain't none of ma business. All this is Aizen" he gestured vaguely at the two of us, James and I. I loathed the way he grouped us together, like we were a package deal.

"Yeah well I was told to get you when she woke up, so here she is Gin" Gin. I made a mental note to stuff a dictionary on the Japanese language down the mans throat before I got out of here. He pretty much butchered the dialect in a few sentences.

"Yeah, she don't look nothin' like 'er brother"

"Could you not talk about me as if I weren't here" I snarled. They did anyway, blithering on and on about something called a Hōgyoku and ōken and how they were soon going to be able to complete some crazy scheme, all in all they both sounded rather thrilled, Gin then decided to go all cryptic and apologise to James for what was 'happening' to him.

Honestly.

Clue a girl in. It's not like you guys kidnapped me or anything!

I realised I should really have been paying attention to all of that but there was no point, if they were talking about it in front of me then clearly the others new, that, or they didn't expect me to get out of here.

Ha.

Ha.

Ha.

They were _so _on.

--

--

--

--

"Kurosaki Karin…"

"Fuck off" I spat, the woman blinked, looking rather stunned, not to mention offended, that I hadn't even let her finish the sentence before snapping at her. She then laughed, despite the horrific injuries, her matted green hair shaking with the movement.

"You are definitely related to Ichigo" I blinked, straining against what had to be the most irritating kido barrier ever and tried to get a better view of my…imprisonment mate. She was attractive, even with the gaping torture wounds and obvious lack of showering, the way she held herself against her enormous restraints suggested pride, a lot of it, she used to be…well, one of _them_, as I had so lovingly grouped all hollows.

"You know Ichi-nii? Who are you? Why on earth are _you _down _here?_" the questions tumbled out my mouth before I could stop myself. So much for my vow of silence…

I was locked up down here shortly after arriving, I had no idea what the time was, hadn't eaten in what felt like years and was really craving a bath but I certainly hadn't expected to see an Espada member in the slammer.

"I could ask you the same thing" she responded, shaking herself slightly to get a better glimpse at me "My name is Neliel Tu Oderschvank" I blinked.

"That…is a mouthful" still trying to comprehend how you pronounced the first half, let alone the last bit. She let out another laugh, reminding me slightly of matsumoto.

"Call me Nel."

"Karin. Not Rin-chan, Kurosaki's sister, that one, Aizen's pet or human trash" I specified. I felt it was slightly necessary after the barrage of names I'd had tossed my way. Human scum, thus far, was my personal favourite. Especially in the context, Ulquiorra really knew how to put across pure loathing in a few syllables.

I considered taking lessons.

Did James have to deal with this?

Probably not, he always seemed to be as merry as that Santa from the coca-cola adverts…

But as they say: Santa is an anagram for Satan…

"So what brings you to the wonderful dungeons of Las Noches, complete with creepy inmate?" Nel queried, taking up a conversational tone, I didn't know how she did it but I began to feel slightly safer. Maybe it was the fact that she knew Ichigo. Anyone who didn't call him 'The Kurosaki-brat' seemed to have a longer life expectancy…and tended to be nicer…

"I wish I knew…I think Aizen did something to me. I don't know how. They took me from my bathroom! Could you imagine if they walked in whilst I was actually _in _the bath!" I turned crimson at the thought; I'd had more than enough of people walking in on me in less than decent circumstances.

Nel laughed again, my lips quirking up in response. So what if she was an Espada…she was…alright?

My brain needed checking.

"Don't talk about baths. What I would give to have something like that." She drawled it was my turn to laugh; the sound surprised me, so much so that I stopped myself right away, my detainment buddy took one look at my shell shocked expression and burst into another chorus of laughter. "Your face! You look like Ichigo just told you he was a women!" I joined her laughing, completely stunned.

Who knew I would actually find a friend down here?

…Who knew I'd actually be down here?

When our laughter eventually died down the atmosphere returned to the usual melancholy expected in a cell.

"Am I going to die?" I whispered. Nel didn't say anything.

I took that as a yes.

--

--

--

--

"How long are we going to have to do this _Kurosaki_?" muttered a rather spiteful Grimmjow one wonderful…erm…I had no idea. Time passed in strange ways when you couldn't see the light. "How _long_?!"

I didn't dignify the Espada with a response. Choosing to instead close my eyes and let out a long, slow breath. Clenching my hands into fists behind my back, my skin was crawling, my head was throbbing gently. The amount of reitsu in the room was ridiculous but that wasn't the reason for my feverish reaction.

Aizen.

This must have been the same room Orihime had stood in, the same place Ichigo duelled in. I wasn't about to let anyone down now. They clearly hadn't shown any fear, neither was I.

"I refuse" I spat icily, my eyes snapping open to clash with the brown, merciless and slightly amused eyes of the former 5th division captain. He chuckled dryly, leaning on one hand, gazing down on me like I was some interesting exhibit in a zoo.

I loathed him.

"Ah. Kurosaki's. Ever the amusement" he drawled lazily, Gin's grin, if possible, widened, Tousen, ever the statue, remained unmoving. He was blind yet I could feel the intensity of his non-existent glare, I repressed the urge to shudder and flicked my eyes briefly round the room, looking for any possible escapes.

My eyes clashed with blue as James strode into the room, he didn't look at me and the only recognisable feature was his hair. He looked paler than usual, worn down as if something was eating away inside of him, the local doc rushed in after him, trailing after the traitor like a shadow, like he was paranoid he might spontaneously collapse at any second…

Was he? Was something wrong?

Before I could finish that thought Grimmjow grabbed the back of my head, forcefully throwing me to the ground, with my arms restrained I had no way to stop myself, the skin on my knees painfully scraping away, my breath catching with the unexpected action.

"Ah – Aizen-" James croaked, halted as the man sent a cool glare his way, he faltered, giving me nothing short of a gut wrenching stare of apology. My eyes widened in fear, I struggled desperately with the binding spell, searching for something, _anything _that would allow me to fight back.

Ulquiorra walked into my field of vision, holding a steaming object in his hands, a flicker of sadistic joy managing to break through his usually composed mask.

"This _will _hurt" he assured bluntly. My mouth went dry, my heart leaping into my throat that was a _brand _he was holding. Like the one on…

James. Oh my god they'd done this to…

Grimmjow grabbed my hair, yanking my body by the black locks I'd once worked so hard to achieve; I bit back the yelp that had threatened to explode. He clawed ruthlessly at the top of my shirt, ripping it back so a decent area of skin was exposed, not even caring that the garment was practically in tatters by the time he was done with it.

My breathing was coming in short gasps, I couldn't hear anything but my heartbeat, all I could see was that _thing _coming closer.

"Shit" I spat just as the metal seared against my skin. My vows to stay silent, to stay strong went straight out the window, I let out an earth shattering scream, my throat burning along with my skin, I could see spots on my vision, the vasto lord pushed down harder, I could smell the stench as my flesh was roasted, I could feel the tar like blood that was surprisingly my own run down my naked back, I screamed until I was hoarse, until my throat burnt as much as my back.

When was it ending? How hot was that thing?! Tears blurred my vision, in a bizarre moment of sanity I managed to bite them back, digging my teeth into my lip, not even feeling it as I drew blood. I would not cry.

Not for them.

Not for anyone.

Grimmjow yanked my head back, the metal finally pulling back off my charred and ruined skin. I glared into the smiling, bookish face of Aizen. I wondered briefly what on earth had turned him into this creature, but the feel of cool air on my ruined back brought me back to the present.

I was branded. Like I was his property, as if he owned me like a farmer owned an animal.

"Will you submit?"

"Fuck you"

They started again.

--

--

--

--

_No you aren't meant to know what he's asking xD That's for later :P_

_And yes…I am a Sadist. A huge one. But I am also a romantic sap…Not really sure how that works…_

_Peace! _


	11. Take a Deep Breath

_This chapter was a bitch to write…there is once again a slight POV change, though technically its all still in first person minus the narrators presence..._

_:D _

…

_What?_

* * *

Hitsu's POV

* * *

"We're here"

Those words seemed to bring an impending sense of doom on the group, Las Noches loomed, literally only a few short feet in front of us. The urge to break ranks, to rush forward and attack was overpowering, I could feel my hands twitch in anticipation, the nervous energy and adrenaline pounding through my veins.

Karin was in there, nothing was going to stop me getting her out. Now that I was so close an unknown force within me was practically screaming at me, pulling me to dash in but I was tactical person, storming the place would not yield many positive results. They already knew we were here, it would be impossible for them to not so either they were so up themselves they didn't consider us a threat, or were waiting for us. A trap.

Both options seemed very likely to be honest.

So our next move had to be-

"AIZEN!" Ichigo bellowed, already half way across the no mans land before us; I felt my eye twitch, my hand reaching for Hyorinmaru.

He wasn't to far…if I threw the sword now I could probably impale him…

"Idiot! Wait for me!" Renji yelled after his retreating form, quickly sprinting after the strawberry, Rukia following suit.

Honestly. Don't mind me! Just your freaking commander here!

That thought reminded me rather forcefully I probably wouldn't even have a position, let alone captaincy when we got back…

Dear lord that would put me on Kurosaki…wait Urahara level…

I shuddered slightly. If anyone even suggested candy I wouldn't hesitate to introduce them rather painfully to my bankai.

"Come on Taicho what are you still standing there for!" Matsumoto called, joining her comrades in rushing toward Aizens lair.

"Contemplating your painful demise" I deadpanned.

"Oh taicho! You're so funny!" sang the lieutenant, laughing at my 'merry joke' and rushing off to catch up with the others.

I liked her best, she'd die last.

--

--

--

--

**Because of Hormones  
****Chapter 11:  
****Take a Deep Breath**

--

--

--

--

"This is all **your **fault Kurosaki!" I bellowed as yet another one of the guard arrancar attacked, just one from the several that had shown up when the idiot blew a hole in the wall.

"My fault!? We'd still be stood out there if it wasn't for **me!**" he argued, dealing the finishing blow to his current opponent only to have another take its place.

"This is taking forever!" whined matsumoto, calling out her shikai to deal with the two who had suddenly decided to tag team against her.

I internally agreed, I'd heard the stories of Las Noches from Ichigo and the others who went with him, by now we should have at least run into one Espada member! What was taking them so long? Were they really expecting arrancar to be able to take us out? It was obviously a distraction so once I sliced the pesky hollow that refused to give up in two I turned my attention to the corridor, scanning for any hint of Karin's reitsu.

Nothing.

A brief flicker of worry passed through my mind but I brushed it off, searching for anyone and anything with outstanding soul energy.

Nothing.

"Yo Toushiro stop spacing out on us!" I ignored him, trying desperately to hunt down _any _reitsu; I couldn't even sense a ounce. Was it me? No, everyone else's I was able to feel just fine. Then why…

Suddenly realisation dawned, without even pausing to tell the others I dashed for the open corridor, or what was supposed to be an open corridor.

I slammed against the shield, the ripples revealing the hidden dome surrounding our battle area. As I rebounded the once brick like energy coiled, wrapping round my still lingering hand with cobra like reflexes, slashing at any part of me it could reach, hissing in pain I yanked myself backward, putting as much distance as possible between myself and the still violent shield.

My hand looked like I'd shoved it into a food processor, the gashes weren't to deep, but they were numerous, the sleeve on my left hand was completely ruined but at least now I knew for sure what had happened.

I scanned the room, looking for anything out of the ordinary…

You know…besides the Shinigami…

The shield was here, the creator couldn't be far behind.

"Taicho what **are **you doing!?" Matsumoto called, obliterating two of her opponents, I grit my teeth and focused, this was a risky move, being in the middle of a fight giving myself completely over to finding that boy could be disastrous but… I really had to finish it.

"Looking for me chibi-taicho?" my eyes snapped open, I swung round, expecting to see his smug face directly in front of me, smirking like an idiot however I was met with open air, momentarily baffled I looked down, James was leaning against one of the walls, stepping out some sort of hidden alcove, his hands were shaking, his face deathly pale, he coughed, the sound was throaty and thick, laced with disease and dying.

"You look like hell" I spat, he glanced at my ruined hand and his gaze seemed to retort _'look who's talking' _but he had no energy or even _will _by the look of it to snap back.

"I've seen hell, I'm flattered at the comparison" he managed to utter, the tone meant to be sarcastic; it came out in a light wheeze.

"YOU!" Ichigo suddenly bellowed, appearing out of nowhere, clearly done with his batch of enemies, sword raised, James stumbled out of the way, forming a shield of energy just in time, however as soon as Ichigo's hit had been delivered it shattered, I took this as my cue a dropped out of my stationary stance, landing on the other side of the traitor, sword drawn.

"Apologies boys, fighting you two at full power isn't on my list of things I want to be doing" I kicked an eyebrow up at that – what happened to '_I'm going to fight a captain without any effort at all just because I can' _attitude of his.

He clicked his fingers, the shield around the room dissipating, I jerked, remembering all to well the previous encounter I'd had with his ability, narrowly avoiding being trapped in a slightly smaller sphere.

He swore and, with the others trapped, focused his attention completely onto me.

I felt so privileged.

"Could you just stand still!" he growled, following my erratic movements with jerky, sluggish moves of his own, however he never once took off into the air even when it was obvious I was out of range.

"Kick his ass taicho!" Matsumoto called, I hesitated, my eyes flicking from james to the released zanpakuto now on display for his absorbing pleasure, he was perfectly capable of going at least toe to toe with me, why wasn't he doing anything now?

Oh well. It wasn't my problem; I took a deep breath, feeling power surging within me.

_Wait. _

I jerked to a halt, the command for release dying in my throat. It was not a polite suggestion, it was practically an order, coming from Hyorinmaru I knew it better to obey first ask questions later.

_Notice, the Espada has not reacted at all to our appearance. That boy can block reitsu remember…_

I balked, was he seriously suggesting that James, the same guy who had willingly let his fiancé get kidnapped by aizen, was trying to _help. _

"I didn't want to have to do this" muttered said human, pulling back his sleeves and revealing the inhibitors so similar to Karin's, with a quick flare of reitsu they were gone, the hilt of his zanpakuto in his hands.

_**If this is your idea of help, you may need your head checked. **_The dragon stayed silent, without his obvious objection I released my blade to, frowning at the effort it took for the ice to form, clearly water was a rarity in here…I'd need to use this sparingly.

James wobbled on his feet slightly, shaking his head, forming what had to be the faux Hyorinmaru in his hands. "Not much time…" he muttered before launching up to meet me, the clash of metal resounding through the ruined room.

"I take it back" I muttered "you don't look like hell" I parried his next swing, using his momentum to throw him off sending the boy tumbling down a few feet before he regained his balance, wobbling and panting as he turned back toward me, eyes shining with unrepressed anger "yet"

I raised my blade, ice following my swift movement and swung down hard, watching with sadistic amusement as the boy floundered, staring at the oncoming wall of solidified water with a rather stunned look on his face before he brought his sword round, the shape changing in the blink of an eye.

I recognised the outline instantly, shunpo-ing at a frenzied pace to get behind him just as an ear splitting screech, followed by a flash of red resonated round the room. I watch large fragments of my ice tumble to the floor, the others yelped, unable to move out the way, with a flick of my wrist the ice reformed the dragon, the chain on the base of Hyorinmaru's hilt securely wrapped around the boys leg.

"Touché" he muttered before I yanked down hard, sending him flying toward the ground, the shields around the others disintegrated, James using their energy to create a pocket that would cushion his fall, before he even hit his target I swung again, the ice winding itself round him in rapid succession, forming a prison round his still tumbling form.

_Wait for it. _

I watched as he swung that blasted zanpakuto again, the cero like energy destroying a wall in the jail; he climbed up to hover just beneath me but just far enough away from the newly released others so escape would be easy.

"Tch" I didn't miss a beat, free falling toward the bewildered boy who only just managed to block as my sword narrowly missed his head, in his momentary bewilderment he forgot my ice, gasping as one of his legs was ensnared in the dragon's power. His focus slipped, he tumbled downward with the unexpected weight, his fake zanpakuto's form fading into nothing.

He'd really lost his touch.

With what had to be his last bit of energy he turned in midair, facing the oncoming ground, grinding his teeth in concentration as a red ball of energy began to form in his hands.

"Cero!" I heard Ichigo yell, dashing out the way as the blast was fired, the after shock giving James enough force to allow him stability again, he was panting, looking at the crater with a agonised expression on his face, one hand clutching his chest. His zanpakuto faded slowly back into existence, fluxing as James's strength waned.

_Once more out to do it. _

I raised my blade high above my head, gathering any and all water I could, watching as Hyorinmaru's form grew larger and larger, James's eyes dulled slightly when he saw the sight but he swung the newly formed zangetsu round anyway, moving quickly toward me. Just as he prepared to launch Ichigo's signature move he let out a winded gasp, as if he'd just been stabbed in the chest, his eyes widened, agony tearing through his features, blood splattered from his mouth as he coughed, weapon fading into nothing.

He took a final step toward me before falling out the air, I watched in shock as he fell, jerking into action only when Renji caught him, shaking off the disappointment that lurked darkly at the back of my mind.

I hadn't even _touched _him.

"Nice job Toushiro!" Ichigo complimented, I dodged the looming pat on the back and made my way over to the still retching boy, Renji winced in discomfort as some blood landed on his face, laying the boy on the floor before moving away.

"What is wrong with you" I spat, waiting patiently for the boy to finish.

"I'm dying" he croaked, wiping blood off the corner of his mouth, his eyes tightly shut, his skin a sickly green colour.

"I can see that. Mind explaining it to the rest of us" he didn't respond but relaxed slightly, his chest beginning to rise and fall at a regular rate.

"It's a defect. My cells are breaking down and unable to regenerate…a problem Aizen can't be bothered to fix" he muttered weakly, I detected a faint trace of bitterness in his voice "my power relies on me being able to shift and rearrange my genetic make-up…thanks to you I'm going to die quicker" I tried not to feel smug…it was hard…

"Where's Karin?" he didn't respond "Don't make us ask twice" I growled, ignoring the worried glances Matsumoto continued to shoot toward me.

"She's in the most heavily guarded dungeon right at the very base of Las Noches, crawling with Espada" I began to sheath my sword but thought better of it, if what he said was true I would be needing it sooner than I dared to think.

I headed for the corridor but stopped when I felt Ichigo's reitsu remain stationary.

"What are you _doing_?" I spat as he threw the extremely surprised James over his shoulder, the boy winced as the wind was blown out of him, unable to adjust himself in his completely weakened state.

"Erm…I don't like being touched" the boy muttered, ignored completely by the rest of us.

"He can give us directions" the Kurosaki stated stubbornly, I clenched my hands into fists and glared at him, sensing my obvious dislike to that weak argument he went on quickly with his next, and far more appealing point "also; he makes a good human shield"

I mulled the image over.

"You have to clean up after him"

--

--

--

--

I winced and stumbled backwards as I once again walked into the ever present invisible, though now a lot less violent, wall surrounding us. Matsumoto snorted quietly, covering her mouth with her hand as I rubbed my forehead.

"James" I snarled, there was something vaguely resembling an apology directed my way and I continued walking, my hands twitching slightly. I _did _desire secrecy when entering aizen's lair but I despised creeping around under my enemies vaguely established and not exactly reliable powers. Especially considering he was…oh I don't know…DYING.

"Turn right" said boy muttered squirming as Ichigo jumped rather unnecessarily down the stairs, jolting him in the process. "Ow"

"Oh sorry did that hurt?"

"mumblemumbleyourmothermumblemumblespleenmumble"

"What was that Jamey-kins?"

"I said: 'That was fun' and definitely made no off colour comments about your mother" he paused "or you internal organs" I allowed myself a brief and satisfying face-palm, I think I would have preferred marching around the corridors without any idea of where I was going and being spotted every 5 minutes than enduring this.

I had so far managed to bite back all the questions wildly flying through my mind, bubbling behind my lips but I had no idea how long that would last.

Would Karin end up like him? Coughing up blood and slowly wasting away from the inside? Was she even alright?!

I shook the thoughts off, as if Karin would ever let a little thing like cellular breakdown to stop her. I smirked, feeling slight pity for her abductors; I bet they had no idea what they were in for when they took her.

"Ouch! God damn it – _James!" _I growled, rubbing what was sure to be a red mark on my forehead.

"Ok…that one was on purpose"

--

--

--

--

"They are in the castle Aizen-sama"

"I am aware of that. The gaping hole in my wall was a slight give away" the fracción shuffled nervously, unsure whether or not he was supposed to find that comment funny. "Continue"

"A-Aizen-sama?"

"You clearly didn't just come here to tell me that. Continue" the new member gulped, not looking the terrifying man in the eye, why did he always draw the short straw? He always got stuck relaying bad news…

"Well, the thing is, they were there…and now…they're not?" he prepared himself, hopefully Aizen would kill him quickly rather than a long drawn out death…

…Anytime now…he cracked an eye open, expecting his imminent doom to be grinning in his face.

"Is it not obvious?" the former captain drawled, smirking in amusement at the cowering hollow, how it amused him when the new members acted like this "We have been betrayed, now alert the Espada…make sure they are all near Kurosaki. It is time we got rid of these troubling pests"

"H-hai!"

…

"That means you can go"

"Oh right!" he scampered off, in total shock that he was currently still alive…well…you know…in existence.

Aizen rubbed his temples. The things he suffered for the sake of evil…

--

--

--

--

"Do you feel that?"

"No. Want to know why? I'm going to tell you anyway, because you put a _freaking bubble round us!_"

"Haha very funny" James retorted, Ichigo unceremoniously dumped him on the floor, 'accidently' making sure he landed in the most uncomfortable way imaginable. Once the boy had righted himself, slowly so as not to start up another coughing fit.

"As I was saying" he spat, sending a glare round the group "the Espada have made their move, they are all massing this way" I tensed, _all of them? _That would be a lot of reitsu…not to be mention a huge time consumer. We were on a rescue mission not a invade and destroy.

"We should take 'em out" Ikkaku began, twitching with excitement; I imagine he was the only person loathing our sneak tactic more than me at the moment.

"That could leave them time to get Karin out the way!" Matsumoto argued, slapping the bald man on the head, nearly loosing her hand in the process.

"But if we ignore 'em we'll get taken out later!"

"Going to them is putting Soul Society on a silver platter!"

They paused, everyone turning their attention to me, expectant looks plastered to their faces.

Oh. So _now_ they respect authority.

I sighed and thought it through, following either plan would end in disaster at the end… "James, you're with me, the rest of you, intercept the Espada." James took a look at my still drawn zanpakuto and turned even paler, if that was physically possible. At least he finally understood who he was dealing with.

"Get my sister out safe" Ichigo muttered, staring me completely in the eye, a flicker of that hidden hollow swirling in their depths "because the consequences don't even bare thinking about"

--

--

--

--

"Well…this is erm…dignifying?"

"Do you _want _me to drag you?"

"I'm fine the way I am thank you" James mumbled as I carried him down the stairway that never ended, since we were regrettably the same size and build and he was unable to walk without collapsing every 5 seconds there were only two options:

A) Drag him down the stairs (a far more appealing though less practical solution)

Or

B) Carry him.

As in…piggy back or bridal style…

I will spare you the horrific details.

"Bleh! Your hair is so annoying! I am going to end up with a hair ball"

"Maybe if you kept your mouth shut we wouldn't be having this problem!" he went into a moody silence, if all of Las Noches hadn't heard our yelling by now I would be completely stunned. I reminded myself that he was necessary, that I would have been detected if it wasn't for him…then I just opted to imagine painful ways of dying. The latter worked better. "How are the others?" I muttered, breaking the tense silence.

"Fighting." He responded, shrugging.

His lack of concern was touching.

"Do you have a family chibi-taicho?" he suddenly mused, "or are you planning on making one with Karin?" I let go and took great pleasure in the uncomfortable way he landed on his backside. "I had a family" he chirped happily.

_Oh god. He's going to talk. _

"Listen. You can spew all this emotional crap later…preferably when I'm not there" he sighed, coughing gently, I rolled my eyes.

"I don't have _later_. Not anymore. I'd give myself…2 days. Max." he seemed so calm…it was rather unnerving. I grabbed him by the back of the collar before he could start up again and dragged him along the corridor.

"Just…help me find Karin" I muttered, he just hummed quietly under his breath. Honestly it was like looking after an extremely bipolar child.

"Do you love her?" I spluttered, dropping the grip I had on his shirt so he painfully fell onto the stone floor, head first. Ah. That made me feel good.

"I…yes."

"…good." I couldn't see his face but I was fairly sure he was smiling; I was just about to ask what kind of drugs he was on when he pointed at a door parallel to myself, I was sure it wasn't there before.

In fact, I was positive it hadn't been there before, but none of that mattered, I knew what that door meant.

_Karin. _

I leapt over the grumbling boy who was busy massaging his abused head and grabbed the handle. Feeling the flicker of reitsu the moment I left the shield, just as James cried out a warning.

"Shoot to kill…Shinsō" I tumbled backwards, the all too familiar blade flying over the top of my chest, skimming my face as I dived backwards (AN: woohoo! Matrix!) Side stepping out the way as the sword imbedded itself in the wall opposite, drawing Hyorinmaru and glaring at the man who walked through the now rather ruined door.

"Gin" I spat.

"Yo' Hitsugaya-taicho" he purred, retracting his blade "I didn't expect ya to be the one to come an save Rin-chan" he went on pleasantly, ignoring the rather unfriendly way I was glaring at him "was sure it would a' been her idiot of a brother" he shrugged, all very blasé. Then without warning his blade shot out again, going straight past me, I could feel the force of the action as the wind ruffled my hair and clothes. My eyes widened as I heard blood patter on the floor, blood that wasn't mine.

James stared at the sword currently rammed through his chest.

"Oh" he muttered in surprise before collapsing to his knees, blood pooling round the wound, staining his shirt so rapidly it had gone from black to a muddy brown colour within seconds, Gin retracted his weapon, cleaning it on the ground.

The boy's eyes dulled and he slumped forward, completely still.

"You're fired" Gin announced, chuckling at his dry humour. My stomach twisted uncomfortably. A little voice at the back of my mind seemed to squeak: '_you wanted him dead…well there he is.' _Another, more annoying voice, sounding oddly like Urahara added _'also…he wasn't employed. How can he be fired?' _I tried to ignore that.

"You-" I spat, feeling a strange sort of rage take over my system, I didn't care about the brat but he was murdered in cold blood, in front of me. _Technically he was behind – _began the irritating voice of what I assumed was my conscious but I silenced it, I felt my hands begin to shake but most definitely not out of fear.

"If ya think that's bad Hitsugaya-taicho, you should see what we did to-" then I attacked him.

Damn the consequences.

--

--

--

--

"Karin" Nel breathed, gently stroking the feverish girl's brow, flinching as her weakened power flared up, sending pins and needles down her arm. Karin hissed, clenching her fists, drawing whatever blood she had left in her battered body.

Nel shot her a pitied glance, wishing she could do more but this for her however they were lucky that she was allowed this sort of attention at all. Gin, the bastard, was supervising so inmates were allowed in each others cells; however the jailor had wandered off…

Karin hissed again, letting out a small whimper of pain, her face contorted in agony. It was her back…Nel could barely even look at it without feeling nauseous. That Aizen, the former Espada member's free hand clenched into a fist, if she ever got her hands on him…

"…iro…"

The vasto lord jerked in surprise, staring as Karin's eyes cracked open for the first time in what felt like years, they were blurred, not quite there but still…

"…shiro…" she whispered again, her weakened voice ringing out through the desolate cell. Her breathing increasing as if she were excited or terrified of something.

"Karin what are you-" she began but the entrance way to the prison exploded, fragments of rock and oddly enough ice flying through the corridor. A white haired Shinigami skidded to a halt outside their cell, sword drawn, panting heavily.

_Gin. _Nel assumed, venomous hate flaring within her. _I mean…who else has that hair. _

Grabbing the nearest heavy item, ignoring Karin's sudden whimper of protest she stormed toward the figure, bringing the object rather heavily down on his surprised head.

"…Toushiro!" Karin finally managed to croak, Nel blinked in surprise, dropping the heavy thing in shock, unfortunately it landed once again on a rather emotionally battered taicho.

"Ow…" Hitsugaya muttered, before falling into unconsciousness and when I say fall…I mean _hard. _

_Oh bugger…_

--

--

--

--

_Aren't I just plain evil? _


	12. Placebo

_I suddenly have a fetish for giant lollipops. _

_No idea why. _

_Oh and congrats to Yonne1104 – 150__th__ reviewer! (Wow…seriously? It's a story about hormones people?)_

--

Karin's POV

--

I was torn between laughing out loud at the pure insanity of the situation or screaming in rage because our escape route was currently catching up on some much needed nap time on the floor.

I loved Nel, she had become an older sister to me in the brief stint we'd spent together but this…

Toushiro was certainly going to be pissed when he woke up. (Well he was always pissed when he woke up, actually, he just seemed to be constantly furious at something 24/7 but with an added bruise the size of Urahara's ego on his head…) Then it clicked into place.

Hitsugaya Toushiro. Captain of the 10th division. Inventor of the adorability scale and current reigning champion – had come to save me. _Me. _

It would have been romantic if I wasn't in agony and he actually owned a romantic bone, no, cell in his body. (And if he we were, you know, about to DIE)

Nel, realising her victim was in fact the wrong white haired Shinigami, hurriedly tried to cover up her mistake by whistling inconspicuously and failing to cover up the boy's body with her legs.

Since talking was pretty much beyond me at the moment, what with even the slightest movement causing sporadic ripples of pain through my entire nervous system, I settled for death glaring her.

I wasn't sure how I had even managed to draw myself out of the dark abyss I'd fallen into, let alone voice his name. For what felt like lifetimes I could barely breathe, lying as still as possible on my stomach, every twitch, every heartbeat sending a high voltage charge of pain through my system.

It wasn't the fact that they'd pretty much ripped every part of my body to shreds; it was the humiliation, the very naked enjoyment they got out of my suffering. I found myself loathing my brother, why on earth had he made such powerful enemies?

And that mark…I could still feel it, slithering across my burnt and tattered skin, pulsing as if it had a life of its own. It would never come of. I was stuck with that…that _thing _on me until, and possibly beyond, my dying day.

Despair. I'd never felt it until I'd been brought here. I couldn't use my abilities, Aizen saw to that matter personally, destroying my inhibitors and replacing them with the complete package, whenever I reached for that hidden strength there was a wall. So thin it was almost cruel, no, it was cruel. That was its design purpose.

I was drowning, sinking under the weight of my own self-loathing then I felt it. As if I'd been waiting for it the entire time.

Toushiro.

In what felt like an instant the darkness was gone, all that remained now…

Was battling my way to the light.

--

--

--

--

**Because of Hormones  
****Chapter 12:  
****Placebo **

--

--

--

--

"Yo' Nel-chan, Karin-chan" a rather battered, not to mention partially frozen, Gin drawled, limping down what remained of the staircase, that stupid grin still plastered to his face.

My breathing increased as I begged my limbs to move, screamed at the stupid barrier in my mind, pummelled it till my brain was throbbing. He was going to kill him and all I could do was lie here and watch.

Nel looked equally as stunned but for a different reason, I'm assuming she'd never seen one of the traitors so beaten about before. Her reaction of laughing worried me slightly.

"Hello to you to Gin" she retorted, a different side of her, the former and more powerful side of her, finally coming through. She smirked definitely, pushing the ruined door of our cell open and carefully avoided stepping on the still snoozing taicho. I always thought he should relax more but leave it to him to choose right now…"Fancy seeing you down here" she went on, oblivious to the murderous aura being directed at the boy behind her.

She wasn't actually going to _fight _him was she? She didn't even have her sword!

"Nel" I croaked, panic and worry evident in my tone. She ignored me, focusing on the steadily advancing Shinigami. I was torn in two, a part of me wanted to scream at her for being an idiot, the other – selfish - half wanted her to protect the fallen taicho on the floor, because she was the only one who could.

"Ah, I made a bit of a mistake back there didn't I?" Gin continued, ignoring my distress completely. Nel smirked, raising her hands in front of her, as if waiting for something.

"Yes. Yes you did" she muttered, her eyes flashing dangerously "Declare-" my eyes widened in shock as her long absent sword re-manifested itself, the weapon seemingly glowing in happiness at it's reunion with his master.

"h-h-how" I managed to stammer, my voice weakening by the second, the reitsu swirling round the room making my head pound and stomach role. James had placed his own barriers around the cells, it had taken a hell of a lot out of him, how on earth was Nel able to flaunt her dormant powers! As a matter of fact, how were any of them able to do it!

"Gamuza!" Nel yelled, there was a flash of light mingled in with a vast explosion of reitsu. Debris flying through the air, dust landing in the oozing cuts and slashes across my back, I bit down hard on my lip to stop any sound escaping. Wincing as I drew blood, my whole posture ridged as I rode out the pain.

I cracked my eyes open, my vision tunnelling as I stared up at an ibex-like centaur with long curved horns, a thick tail, and armour over her shoulders and hands. In place of her zanpakuto she held a double-edged white lance, pictures from my history text books dully resurfaced to my barely conscious mind, a jouster, a knight. Who'd of thought that sweet nel was hiding something like this…

Gin's eyes cracked open, his trade mark smile faltering slightly as he raised his sword.

"Did ya ever think it would come down to this?"

"The kids were a surprise" Nel muttered back darkly, flexing her long since used muscles, wincing slightly as some of her old torture wounds opened up. I made a last ditch attempt to persuade her off this course of action, managing to only make a faint croaking sound in the back of my throat. "Don't worry Karin. I'll get us out" She muttered, smiling sweetly.

Gin took her brief distraction as his chance; launching his sword at lightning speed at the off guard Espada, in a flash Nel had moved, dodging the blow then realising a second to late that the traitor wasn't actually aiming for her.

"That move didn't work the first time – what made you think it would work now!" I almost felt my eyes bulge out my head at the sight, Matsumoto, slightly battered but alive, was blocking the sword from reaching her fallen taicho with her zanpakuto. There was an almost awed silence as the two stared each other down then –

"hikōtsu taihō!" there was a flash of red, the powerful blast engulfing the shell shocked Shinigami deserter, Renji leapt into the ever so slightly crowded prison, Ban Kai released, smug grin on his face as the blast dissipated, a slighting charred Gin stumbling down the stairs. His sword retracting as his concentration faltered, I internally breathed a sigh of relief, it was a good thing Toushiro had such loyal subordinates.

"Ran-chan" Gin muttered something fairly close to an emotion in his tone.

"Don't call me that" she spat venomously, ok, somebody has some relationship issues…I thought, noticing the almost rigid stance Matsumoto had acquired, her hands clenched into tight fists, her knuckles white and a steady line of blood rolling out from her palms.

"But it's your name"

_Kill him now! _I wanted to scream, glancing at the motionless Renji and Nel. What were they waiting for? A written invitation!

"My name is Matsumoto Rangiku" she hissed, taking up a battle stance "Not Ran-chan" something crackled in the air, I wasn't sure what had happened or why but the atmosphere had shifted drastically. Gone was whatever relationship they'd had, it was burning in front of them, never to exist again.

"You're playin' with the big boys now Ran-chan" he muttered, smile wiped from his face completely, mimicking her stance with precision. "Ya sure ya can handle it?" Matsumoto didn't respond, she let her sword to the talking for her, the clash of metal ringing throughout what felt like the whole castle.

"You are about to find out"

--

--

--

--

"Karin" Rukia whispered, shaking my shoulder gently, crouched down in front of the make-shift bed, her eyes wide with concern.

"Ow"

"Sorry!" she muttered, letting go immediately, trying and failing to mask the grimace as she caught sight of my wounds, her eyes lingering for the longest on the back of my left shoulder…where my 'number' resided. "Are you alright?" I gave her a long, steady glare "standard question…" she retorted to my unspoken sarcasm, twisting round as another clash echoed through the base. A brief flash of worry crossing her eyes before she returned to me. "Can you move?" I gave her glare number 27: I would have done that ages ago if I freaking could have.

"We gotta hur- Is Toushiro sleeping?" my A.D.D prone brother commented, shunpo-ing into the cell, making it very clear he didn't want to see me when I was this battered. He slung the captain over his shoulder and gestured toward Renji who ambled over to our little soirée. He cast a glance at me, anger burning in the back of his eyes, before muttering in low tones to his friend. I could only pick out the odd word.

"…yeah, definitely…no pulse"

"…we could…without damaging…funeral later"

"Don't let…emotional…just move it" Renji shook his head; I felt a small amount of worry gnaw on my insides, what were they talking about? Had someone been hurt? They didn't continue, Renji seemed to, for once, do something Ichigo suggested.

"Ok Karin" Rukia announced "I'm going to try and heal some of your minor wounds" she formed a complicated series of gestures and hand signs before directing the spell toward me.

Nothing happened.

"Yo Rukia what's the hold up?" My brother yelled, shifting the weight known as Toushiro…wow, nel hit him _hard. _

"I, I don't know" she growled, trying another sequence but the result was still the same. "I can't heal these!" she retorted angrily, my heart sank slightly then picked up in double time as Gin managed to land a hit on Matsumoto, the latter gasping in pain before swiping angrily in retaliation. We _were _running out of time.

"Nerves" I managed to spit out, Rukia's eyes widened in understanding and concern.

"What's she saying?" Ichigo questioned, giving his girlfriend a serious glance. The latter sighed and shook her head slightly.

"She wants me to cut off her nervous system, rendering her unable to feel the pain" His reaction was expected.

"Hell no. You could kill yourself" he snarled, I gave him glare 12: Look who's talking Mr. Death God.

"We don't have an option!" Rukia argued, gesturing to the steadily unfolding mayhem around us, Nel was now fighting off several vasto lords at the same time, Ikkaku and Yumichika were no where to be seen…possibly fighting elsewhere and Toushiro was off in la-la land.

"Do you want her to die?!"

"Of course not but if she can't move then we can't carry her!" that shut up him, Rukia exhaled loudly through her nose before turning back to me "brace yourself" she muttered before flicking through far less symbols than before, for a second I thought it hadn't worked then everything went numb.

I blinked, sitting up sharply. Nothing, Rukia however hissed slightly as clearly a wound opened up on my back.

"You are going to be in agony when I take this spell off you again…" she warned, I shrugged; it felt nice to be able to move like that again. With the ability to shift about again I glared at the infernal devices round my wrists and with one swift movement removed them, the wall in my mind evaporating as if it never existed. I could once again sense the vast amount of reitsu swirling through the air…but without my nervous system, no headaches. I smirked

"Don't let my body hit the ground k?" Rukia blinked; about to ask what the hell I meant when suddenly I stretched out with my conscious, not existing within my physical form anymore, I searched finding what I was looking for quite easily.

Gin stumbled slightly as his reitsu supply abruptly halted, the vasto lords battling Nel also faltering mid attack as they lost their energy.

"What the!" One of them yelled, trying desperately to release their weapon, earning instead a swift death blow from the former Espada.

I couldn't see any of this, or even hear it; I could only feel it as I gently pinched their strands to their souls, feeling a flicker of guilt when the stream vanished entirely. Once I was sure I'd stopped anyone evil in the immediate environment from using their abilities I headed back to my body, following the multicoloured trails in mild fascination.

_Kurosaki Karin. _I balked slightly, feeling my spiritual form tugged violently toward the voice, panicking as I lost control. How could anything be communicating with me?! I wasn't within corporal form! For a horrendous second I was blind then I peeled my eyes open, stood on the most desolate location I'd ever seen and I'd been to dad's birthday party, I thought nothing could top that.

_**Where am I? **_

_My domain. _

_**Yeah. That helps a lot, thank you oh ominous voice. **_It didn't respond back, I huffed, taking in my surroundings with more consideration. I could be in Antarctica…but I didn't think the frigid north came with its own narrator.

"Hello-o-o-o-o-o-o!" I scowled as my voice echoed around the harsh environment. I couldn't get out either…not without knowing how I got in…

Stupid voices.

"Karin?"

"Toushiro!" I exclaimed, searching for the source "This place is freezing…oh wow this explains so much…"

"Very funny" grumbled the icy captain, materialising out the snow drift a disgruntled look on his face as he walked toward me "now how on earth did you get in here?" he gestured at the never-ending white, staring at me intently.

"I would answer that…if I knew where here was"

"My soul"

"HAH! You are so funny!" he glared at me, rolling his perfect eyes at my response "you…you're serious?" I felt the colour drain from my face, and my jaw drop, spinning on my heel I marched as far away from his as possible, smacking my forehead as I did so. I _really _shouldn't be in here.

"Karin" oh why on earth did my heart do that little wiggly thing whenever he spoke my name…"Karin where are you going?" he kept up with my easily, in fact…

"Why are you floating…that's really annoying…?" I grumbled, refusing to look at him, I shouldn't be here! That thing I'd yelled at was his zanpakuto! Great…I am so dead…

"This world isn't real-"

"Like the Matrix?"

"Focus Karin" he continued, I glanced at my watch, peeved to note it wasn't working, I just hoped the others weren't freaking out about me being…well…dead. Partially anyway. Gah I can feel him looking at me, make it stop! Besides shouldn't he be awake by now! Wonderful, now I'm internally ranting! I blame Ichi-nii, the amount of times he internally monologues he should be diagnosed as a schizophrenic.

I felt a hand slide under my jaw, my brain switched off as I stared into his cool blue eyes, my breathing becoming embarrassingly loud. How close were our faces exactly…? I could see my reflection in those beautiful teal eyes; his breath was gently blowing against my mouth…wow…yum…

"flibble"

"What?" He muttered, raising an eyebrow at my less than intelligent response, was my brain dripping out my ears? It certainly felt like I'd lost my mind. Why did he have to be so good at making me a deranged, mindless fangirl!

"The plastic bits on the end of shoelaces are called aglets!" Why wasn't I shutting up? Please god make me shut up! "It is estimated that at any one time, 0.7% of the world's population is drunk." How red was I right now? More importantly how could I forget my mobile number and yet remember all this rubbish!

"Karin-"

"Did you know in an year, an average person makes 1,140 phone calls?!" Judging from his concerned expression, he didn't. "Well I bet Shinigami make more than that in their after-life, man any service package would be lucky to get you guys! They'd make millions! Haha, funny isn't it" I was babbling, I was completely going off on one and it was all –

His lips gently brushed against my forehead making any previous thoughts completely irrelevant.

"Are you alright?" he muttered, I nodded robotically – should my heart be able to go that fast? I'd certainly be setting a new record..."Good" he let his hand drop back to his side, his eyes looking at anything but me. That was it? Why was i feeling so disappointed?

"I'll…erm…go then" he nodded, was that…was he? He was flushing! Oh god, he didn't mean to that and now we have completely ruined our extremely complex relationship of hate-love-hate! "Bye" I squeaked, not really sure how I was supposed to get out but just wanting to get away from him. This sort of thing could not be healthy for ones heart.

_Kurosaki Karin – _

_**No. Before you even say **__**anything**__** just tell me how I'm supposed to get out! **_For a brief second I worried that I'd finally gone to far then I felt a bizarre sensation of being shoved through a cat flap backwards, followed swiftly by an unpleasant squelching noise and I was back, jerking upright violently and smashing my brothers nose off my head.

"OW!" We both yelled at the same time, he clutched his bleeding face and I remembered that I couldn't actually _feel _anything and just rubbed my hair back down. Toushiro jerked awake the second my brother leapt backwards, falling with the grace of a piano onto the ruined floor. He really needed to work on that…

"Kurosaki!" He spat, looking for his latest victim. I felt slightly offended that he automatically assumed it was our fault…

"Yes?" we both answered, he muttered some very colourful language under his breath before standing up and grabbing his sword. Nel tried to hide behind Renji…unfortunately she was still in her released form and thus about twice the size of him.

"Where are the others?" he asked, looking at the devastation around us with mild surprise on his features. Renji inclined his head to show a battered Matsumoto stood over the still powerless Gin, her sword at his throat.

"I've waited for a long time for this" she spat, the tip of her blade drawing blood, Gin's zanpakuto lay uselessly a few feet to the side, amazingly enough he could still smile.

"Then do it Ran-chan, sink down to our level" her grip on the sword was so tight her own blood was starting to run down it, her frame was shaking with indecision and suppressed anger.

"Death is too good for you!" she spat back, before turning to me, fire in her eyes. I gulped, then she demanded "Cut off his reitsu. _Permanently_"

--

--

--

--

"Are you going to be ok?" I whispered nervously, Matsumoto shrugged, refusing to meet any ones gaze, leaving the unconscious Gin on the floor. I'd done it…it had meant absorbing the reitsu as my own but I'd done it. Gin would never be able to so much as lift a finger against anyone again, let alone use his sword.

"I'd be more concerned with your own welfare" Toushiro cut in, draping his captain's haori over my shoulders, covering the worst of the injuries, I muttered a thank you back, trying not to think about his hands still lingering on my shoulders.

"We…we better go" I managed to stammer, wanting to smack myself on the head for being such a…a…GIRL!

The others nodded, I got up, feeling slightly smug in the captains clothing (that and it made a cool swoosh noise whenever you moved!) and made my way up what remained of the stairway and halted, Toushiro abruptly smacking into the back of me.

"What-" He began then spotted the source of my sudden lack of movement.

My knees gave way and my stomach churned as I sank to the floor, taking in the sight before me.

"Renji I told you to move it baka!" Ichigo hissed, the rest of the world seemed to tilt violently to one side as my vision spun.

"J-J-" I couldn't even spit his name out, I could hear voices but they sounded so far away, so slow and echoed, the world lurched as I stared at his blood covered form, my mouth dry.

"Hey is she gonna be alright?"

He was dead. It was my fault, if I hadn't have been so stubborn!

My breathing increased as I panicked, my lungs couldn't seem to drag enough air into my heaving body. I heard a strange half strangled, choking sound and with dawning horror I realised it was me.

"Oi Karin!"

"This is your fault idiot!"

"My fault!"

"We don't have time for this! Someone grab the body and we'll get out of here!" Toushiro growled, walking past me to his fallen form. Something within me snapped as he bent down to lift him up.

"**Don't touch him!**" He jerked round, surprised etched all over his features, the others turned to stare at me, "you did it didn't you!" I went on, blind rage and hysteria controlling my actions.

"Me?!" he looked offended now, almost angry but that didn't stop him reaching down and starting to pick up the still warm body.

"I said don't touch him!" and before I knew what had happened I was in front of Toushiro, my hand stinging, a red mark on one side of the captains face, his neck still cricked round from the force of my blow. Nobody breathed. I felt my breath hitch, once, twice and before I could stop it tears were running down my face, my hiccupping breaths full blown sobs. "I – it's all my fault" I howled, my control over my emotions shattering in an instant "I could of stopped this – I don't want _anyone _to die" my words became incoherent as my body shook so much I could barely breathe, let alone speak.

"let's go" Toushiro muttered, this time it was Ichigo who bent down to pick the boy up, he ignored my whimper of a complaint and stood back, giving the captain some room to re-open the gate. Once the final seal was performed he didn't look at me, just stepped through the portal.

My heart stopped beating, cracked in two.

_Oh my god why am i such an idiot?_

--

--

--

--

"Ukitake?! Byakuya!" Ichigo growled, drawing his sword "wait…are you both drinking?"

"Kanpai!" the 13th division captain sang, holding his glass up for a refill, a tipsy shop keeper more than happy to oblige. "It's been to long Urahara!" he went on, the Kuchiki looking as if he'd rather be anywhere else but still politely sipping whatever concoction they were downing.

"Call me Kisuke!" they both laughed, apparently finding his name hilarious before guzzling down another cup.

"Nii-sama!" Rukia gasped, Renji subtly trying to morph into the wall. Toushiro just stood, perfectly still, unsure what his next move should be.

"See there she is, Kurosaki-sans sister! All 3 of them! Say 'hi' Karin-chans!" I would have normally laughed at how stupidly drunk they were but right now I wasn't in the mood. Ichigo grabbed my shoulder, the captain he'd called Byakuya looking at the body draped over Ichigo's shoulder with cold interest then switching to gaze imperiously at me, I shuddered slightly and Ichigo pulled me faster.

"We gotta get you to Orihime" he muttered, taking out a cell phone, releasing his grip on me and gently lowering James's body to the floor. I didn't look at his face, burying my head in my clothes then I realised with a jolt I was still wearing Toushiro's haori. Twisting round to look for him I spotted him climbing out the basement, apparently the captains here weren't interested in us…for now.

That or they were so drunk they weren't able to walk but...meh, details.

"I'll be right back Ichi-nii" I muttered, he wasn't paying any attention, muttering about how he'd run out of credit and searching for his top up card.

With no objections from him I ran after the retreating captain, only one thing on my mind.

"Toushiro!" I called, clambering out the hatch, panting slightly, damn that kid could move when he wanted to. "Tou-"

"Come to hit me again?" he muttered dryly, sat with his back to me, the sliding door wide open. It was night here, the moonlight made him look ghostly; I suddenly felt extremely self conscious.

"I…I wanted to…to apologise" he didn't turn round; it made things easier when I couldn't see his face "you – I was just – I didn't mean. I'm sorry" I finally managed to spit out, pinching myself on the arm for being a stuttering ditz, then remembering I couldn't feel it anyway.

An emo's dream.

"Fine." he drawled, still not looking at me. Anger sparked within me again and before I could get a grip on my mouth I'd made another social blunder.

"Is that all you have to say!" I spat, he suddenly spun round, his anger matching, maybe even topping my own. I felt a slight tremor of fear run down my spin but I repressed it, I wasn't going to back down.

"What do you _want _from me Karin!" he suddenly yelled, throwing his hands to the heavens, I was so stunned by the sudden outburst I didn't retort back "I'm sorry? Is that it? I'm sorry for coming to rescue you? Sorry I couldn't save the guy who kidnapped you! Sorry I _care!_" he went on wildly, his anger rocking me to the core. "Well I am sorry. I didn't know you looked for that sort of thing in relationships. Next time, I'll just let them kill you." he barked, the cruel logic making me act like a spoilt child. Shoving him slightly, barely rocking him.

"You're an idiot!" I suddenly screamed, my eyes blurring once again, not caring if the whole neighbourhood could hear our fighting "I don't love James! I never did! I'm upset because he didn't deserve this! I love **you**!"

I slapped a hand to my mouth, my eyes widening in horror.

Did I really just say that? Judging from his face and the sudden silence downstairs…

Yes.

Yes I did.

--

--

--

--

_DUN _

_DUN _

_DUN. _

_I'm still evil. And yey! Confession! Score! I've been waiting 12 chapters to write that __one__ scene. (happy dance) Oh yes. And as for why Aizen didn't show up...(cackles evilly) _


	13. Loosing Myself

_Have any of you tried watching Bleach with the song 'Sex Bomb' on in the background?_

_No?_

_It messes with your mind…o.O_

_(Oh yes. Inky! I hope I got this to you on time! If not…this one can be for you anyway!)_

* * *

Chibi-taicho's POV

* * *

"Is that all you have to say!" She spat, I felt the anger I'd been so desperately trying to repress suddenly explode from within me, I spun round, staring into her defiant and tired eyes, the cheek she'd hit stinging slightly. How could one…GIRL make me feel so much unbridled emotion!?

"What do you want from me Karin?!" I yelled, what _do_ you want?! How on earth can I understand you! I searched those dark eyes for answers, as usual, finding none.

She looked frightened but by now I was to far gone to stop, all the pent up stress flowing freely now "I'm sorry? Is that it? I'm sorry for coming to rescue you? Sorry I couldn't save the guy who kidnapped you! Sorry I care!" I didn't ask for this! I didn't want to feel anything for you! Why can't you understand I'm just as confused as you are? All those thoughts went unsaid, I was nowhere near angry enough to forgo my common sense completely. "Well I am sorry." I muttered "I didn't know you looked for that sort of thing in relationships. Next time, I'll just let them kill you."

Ok, it was a low blow, even for me. The hurt that flashed across her face made me want to catch the stray comment flying across the room and swallow it but it was to late now. The relationship mention had sparked realisation in her mind, she knew now why I was so upset.

"You're an idiot!" she suddenly yelled, traitor tears threatening to burst once more "I don't love James! I never did! I'm upset because he didn't deserve this! I love **you**!"

_**You.**_

She slapped a hand to her mouth, absolute horror written all over her face. Judging from that reaction she hadn't meant to say that part out loud…

_**You. **_

"Karin-" I managed to choke out, her name and that was all. I was to in shock to say anything else, my throat seemed to have seized up, followed sharply by my mind. She stared at me, my arms partially stretched toward her then everything seemed to come crashing back down.

"I have to go!" she squeaked, a furious blush spreading from her face all the way down her neck disappearing down her shirt, I jerked and she yelped again when we both realised where I was looking.

"Karin I-" but she refused to hear me out, covering her ears with her hands and sprinting straight past me, barrelling into the night air and disappearing round the corner before I could so much as blink.

"W-O-W" Matsumoto muttered, popping her head up out of the hatch that lead to the 'Urahara-cave', a look of complete shock on her face.

"This is better than…than _our_relationship!" Urahara muttered in awe, using a straw to subtly suck the liquid out of the unsuspecting Ukitake's cup. Yoruichi raised her eyebrows.

"We have a relationship now?" she retorted. Kisuke waggled his eyes suggestively before responding in his usual demeanour.

"I assumed so when we started having-" thankfully someone had thumped both of them hard to bring the attention back to the matter at hand. Namely: Karin and I.

She loves me…she'd said it herself. A funny feeling started to develop within the very pits of my soul, as if a fire was burning its way through without any intention of stopping, filling me to the core with a dazzling heat. I'd never felt so…so alive, so very whole.

"Oh god he's smiling!"

"Someone grab the super soaker!"

--

--

--

--

**Because of Hormones  
****Chapter 13:  
****Loosing Myself**

--

--

--

--

"You fail taicho. Epically" Matsumoto stated, rolling her eyes at my 'L' word misery. "I mean! She confesses and all you can say is 'Karin'! What the heck is that! Yumichika could do better!"

"Hey!"

"Go style your hair!" she yelled over her shoulder, twisting back to face me once she was done. I sighed for what had to be the a billionth time that day and took to glaring at the walls as if they'd somehow a – provide the answer or b – blow up for my personal amusement and squash everyone else in the room.

Sigh.

So far nothing of the sort had happened. Damn Karma. Why did it only work when you _didn't _need it? Ah yes – Murphy's laws…if I ever find his soul, he would wish he hadn't died. (1)

"You love her right taicho. You announced it in front of a room of people and yet couldn't say it when it counted!" She grumbled sipping what was probably not water out her mug. I sighed. Again. "Have you at least gone to see her?" She took my silence and further depression as a no. "Man, you really do stink at this don't you?"

"Leave me alone to suffer" I griped, making a swipe at the annoying woman. She dodged and settled on the other side of me as if nothing had happened.

"The famous Hitsugaya Toushiro, able to fight of a billion hollows in one go, brought to his knees at the prospect of kissing." I tried to hide the sudden red tinge to my cheeks but my sudden burrowing into the confines of my uniform did not go unnoticed. "What are you going to be like when sex is involved?"

"GAH! Matsumoto please!" she snorted and I tried to control my imagination from taking me to a place I wasn't really sure I wanted to go, my hormones were darn persistent though.

"The original Mr. Prude ladies and gentlemen, I bet she'll take her clothes off and you'll run screaming into the other room" The image of Karin in a towel came blasting back to the forefront of my mind with a vengeance. I fell off the boulder I was perched on, only just managing to catch myself as Matsumoto burst into a fit of laughter.

_Yeah laugh it up now. Every snort means 10 times the amount of paperwork when you get home…_

Home. I wondered if I even had one anymore, Yamamoto certainly didn't look pleased when I'd told him – in ichigo's words – 'to go 'eff himself.' I sure as hell hadn't been informed about any of his plans; both taicho's seemed to be about as interested in me as they were in sanity.

I had expected the secret mobile corps to bust in and drag me off like the freaky ninja people they were but Ukitake and Byakuya were completely unexpected moves. Soutaicho had to know the relationships they had with each of us? So why pick them?!

Besides, they hadn't done anything…at all…well, drink all of Kisuke's booze but that was about it. Were they even sent or did they just get lonely!

"Hitsugaya-kun…your hair is so fluffy!" cooed the merry Ukitake, I rolled my eyes. Health problems…yes, of course. "Isn't it Kisskay-chan" the shop keeper had fallen asleep on a very uncomfortable Byakuya, snoring with the force of a 9.5 earthquake. Somehow the captain I'd once respected could still communicate and nodded to some silent comment "Kisuke says yes."

The Kuchiki shot the rest of us a silent message 'GET THESE IDIOTS THE HELL OFF ME!' before subtly reaching for his zanpakuto. Urahara was banned and Ukitake was sick anyway…he could make it look like an accident…

"Hey everyone!" chirped a new arrival. I blinked; she grinned and waved enthusiastically, releasing her death grip on the extremely uncomfortable Shinigami substitute.

"Who the hell are you?" Ichigo rolled his eyes, seeming to convey the message of: very nice. Extremely tactful.

"I'm Ne - I mean…El. Yeah. El. That's what we agreed on right?" she muttered, Rukia faced-palmed and Ichigo stalked off, most likely to find a dark corner to despair in. I may have to join him later.

"But – but you're blonde?" Renji pointed out, said Espada nodded vigorously, surprisingly not knocking her own head off in the process. "And…have normal skin and…no reitsu…" he went on. The more I inspected 'El' the more I realised how alike she looked to a certain someone.

"Did Urahara make that Gigai?" I muttered, dropping down to their level so the curious, yet stuck, Byakuya couldn't hear.

"Yes. How can you tell?"

"It looks like a female version…of himself…" we all gave the lingering Yoruichi a questioning glance.

"Hey!" she said defensively, raising her arms as a shield "don't look gift horses in the mouth!" she went on, angrily gesturing at the now perfectly disguised vasto lord.

We all agreed then and there. We _really _didn't want to know.

"So, you're the famous Hitsugaya then?" I jerked slightly at mention by name as 'El' scrutinized me, even going as far to pick up one of my arms before dropping it back to my side, seemingly amused yet dissatisfied by something. Once she was done she stepped back, sighing and smirking "I've heard a _lot _about you"

--

--

--

--

"I can't do this"

"Taicho. We've just stepped out Urahara-shoten. Please calm down before you completely humiliate yourself." Rukia retorted, giving me a half sympathetic glance before gesturing to Ikkaku to shove me out the store. "Don't make us carry you." she threatened darkly. I gulped, women were truly terrifying things…I only realized now how brave Ichigo really was.

"What's wrong with a phone call?!"

"You really do suck at this don't you?"

I hardly thought she was one to be talking. Her fiancée's idea of romance was not having a hollow attack in at least an hour and celebrating by killing something smaller than he was.

"Listen. She's probably really tired…" I trailed off at the general 'shut the hell up and start walking' glare shot my way.

"N – I mean El and Matsumoto are covering for us. Just get your butt in gear" a cat form Yoruichi grumbled. I internally sighed.

"Why aren't you staying?" if cats could deliver death glares the entire population of Japan would be gasping for their last breaths right about now.

"Have you ever been near those three when their drunk? I prefer watching your pathetic attempts at romance than being within breathing distance of those loons" and with that cryptic comment she stalked off. I grumbled and slowly marched after her, ignoring the death march theme Ikkaku had so helpfully started humming.

Maybe if I made a dash for it now they would be to bewildered to…oh yes that's why Yoruichi's _really _here. Damn it. They planned this well…

"How is she anyway?" I muttered, Rukia shrugged, absentmindedly texting Matsumoto on the status of the 'mission'.

"She's alive and conscious if that's what you mean" she of course neglected that fact that she was probably about as emotionally stable as Kenpachi and ready to rip my head off for humiliating her.

That and Ichigo was most likely lurking round street corners ready to impale me…with or without his sword. Honestly, one second he's ready to marry you himself because you want to save his sister, the next, he's willing to push you off something high into something corrosive. Whilst laughing.

I really disliked the Kurosaki family.

_That problem is easily solved. When you marry the girl her last name will be- _

_**Do you have nothing better to do! **_

The dragon went back to his lurking; I was already irritated enough as it was with him, pretty much dragging Karin head first into my soul! Honestly, Hyorinmaru could be as bad as Matsumoto sometimes…

_Hitsugaya Karin. _

_**I am throwing you off the nearest bridge.**_

He shut up nicely after that.

Shame the others weren't quite so willing…

"You should totally kiss her. As soon as you see her. Just like in that novel Matsumoto leant me!"

"Does he even know how to kiss?"

"Good point…well…since Karin had Ja-he who must not be mentioned she might be able to compensate"

"Ha! Karin might not want someone who can't even go to first base!"

_If I ever find the twisted physco engineering all this…_

--

--

_Meanwhile: _

--

--

"So you're Urahara's long lost aunties, sisters, cousins, brothers, Uncles twice removed former room mate?"

"Yep!"

"Who we, and possibly the unconscious idiot currently drooling on Byakuya, have never met or heard of before"

"Uh huh!"

"And you have complete knowledge of Shinigami and the winter war?"

"Honestly who doesn't?"

"…touché…but still, that doesn't answer the main question, where have you been hiding?"

"Erm…Australia?"

"Oh really?"

"Ya. Rly"

"…"

--

--

--

--

I was never one for feeling terrified but the minute I stepped into the Kurosaki clinic I felt as though my heart was about to jump clean out my body and run out the door itself.

"Hello Toushiro" Ichigo growled, his expression one of confusion as he couldn't quite decide whether he should be embracing me with joy at the prospect of his sisters return…or picking up the lamp and battering me to death with it.

I'd say the latter choice was winning…

"Hello Hitsugaya-kun!" Orihime chirped, looking rather worn from what I'd heard was quite extreme healing. She embraced Rukia and patted Yoruichi on the head, helping Yuzu clean up the remains of lunch. I was glad at least one person in this house was…oh wait she was part of the '4 Hitsugaya's' scheme…never-mind.

"So! You must be this Toushiro I've heard all about!" boomed who I assumed was the father of the strangest family in existence.

"Yes I-" but he had suddenly thrown himself across the room, fist raised to attack me. I balked and Ichigo sniggered.

"Stop him baka!" Rukia yelled as I dodged the wild assault not really sure what was going on at all. Was I supposed to let him hit me? Was this all some strange tradition they had? It really wouldn't surprise me…

"No. Bad dad. Stop" the boy mumbled in monotone, not moving an inch from his seat.

"AHA! You have been taught well!" the insane person went on, sudden realisation dawned. Ichigo was normal after all… "But not well enough!" he made another flying leap which I evaded with ease. Ikkaku joined Ichigo in scrutiny; Yoruichi had gone off to find milk.

"Dad! What have I told you about fighting guests! One of them might work for the government!" a familiar voice spat, I turned my head in shock as Karin stood at the top of the stairs, in the few seconds I could actually see her I managed to pick out a thousand details, the way her eyes automatically glued to mine, how her lips twitched in mild amusement as she tried to retain her cool composure, the dark bags under her eyes…

"DON'T DROP YOUR GUARD!"

_WHAM_

For a few seconds I saw stars, stumbling backwards and falling over a well placed pot plant. Both Kurosaki men burst into victorious laughter, Rukia rolled her eyes in disbelief; I on the other hand was still completely confused as to what had happened until…

"Idiots!" Karin yelled, sending an impressive right hook into her father's cheek, sending the man spiralling across the room into Ichigo's chair, knocking them both on the floor.

"Karin?"

"Let's go" she muttered, picking up her jacket and a sports bag, shooting me an irritated glance when I didn't move. "Well come on then!"

"I – aren't you supposed to be recovering?" she gave me an exasperated look at the statement, tossing the bag over her shoulder and dragging me to my feet.

"Trust me. This _is_ there idea of recovering" she muttered darkly, dragging my zombie like form to the door, the last time I'd seen this women she looked ready to either kill me or cry…

I cannot understand Kurosaki's.

"Wait!" Ichigo croaked, trying to throw his unconscious father off him "where are you going?!" I would very much like to know the answer to that question as well…

"Soccer field Ichi-nii. It's been 10 years to long and Toushiro probably sucks at it" and with that she dragged me out the door, missing the way Rukia nudged Ikkaku, winking suggestively.

I can hear the gossip now…

--

--

--

--

We didn't talk on the way over, once she was sure I was going to follow her without the need to drag me then she dropped the grip she'd had on my arm, stalking defiantly in front of me, marching out a furious pace.

I wanted to ask a billion questions. How are you? What happened in Las Noches? And probably the most import question of all: Did you really mean what you said?

However every time I tried my voice died in my throat, the silence turned from confused to awkward as we walked until eventually we reached the field, unable to breath to loudly in case it interrupted the hush.

Karin dropped the bag and unzipped it, taking out the ball as if she were cradling a child, staring at it with slight awe on her face.

I scoffed, smacking the ball with my free hand so it rolled down the hill. She glared at me then I realised where this field actually was…

"Is this?" I muttered, staring at the ruined goalpost at one end and the various dents littering the ground. She nodded, wincing slightly at some distant memory. She'd discovered her abilities here…

Without warning she suddenly dashed off, spiriting after the still rolling ball.

"Ever played football Toushiro? The European version?" I shook my head she chuckled slightly, shaking her head at some far off memory whilst I watched in fascination. "I used to be amazing at this. I wanted to be a pro you know…then the war started and well…" she sighed, before flicking the ball upwards, managing to catch it perfectly on her same foot. "It's been to long" she went on, suddenly jumping into the air and booting the ball into the net with amazing precision. "Darn it" she spat "I used to be able to send it right through…"

"And you wonder why you couldn't get dates" she glared at me, retrieving the ball and sending it back to me at such a speed I barely managed to dodge. "I meant!" Jeeze, bite my head off "that you terrify men half the time." She smirked, blowing a bit of hair out her face, angrily winding it back into the knot the rest of her locks were tied up in.

"But not you" she muttered.

"Actually…" I replied, wincing slightly at some of the less pleasant memories she laughed, it was the first real laugh I'd heard out of her in a while, just as I relished the moment with lightning speed she was suddenly behind me, picking the abandoned ball up off the floor. "Shunpo?" she shrugged, smug radiating from every fibre in her body…

So she wanted to show off now did she?

I moved faster than she could blink, kicking the ball out from underneath her feet and dribbling it down the field, all in the time it took her to look up in shock and anger. I flashed her an arrogant smile, repeating the move she'd performed earlier with ease.

She suddenly smirked, my face paling and my internal victory dance faltering slightly. I knew that look…it was the same evil glare she gave before something truly evil happened.

With a dramatic sigh Karin shook off her jacket and dramatically reached down for the bottom hem of her jumper, pulling it up slightly to reveal the pale (not to mention perfectly toned) stomach of hers. Damn it Yoruichi really knew how to train people…

"What are you doing?!" I half yelled, desperately wanting to spin around and run in the other direction but my body was refusing to cooperate. My eyes flicking from her face to her hands in rapid succession.

"I can't play soccer in a sweater Toushiro" she mumbled back, yanking the material up slightly higher, I gulped. Hard.

What on earth had Karin been hiding under all those baggy clothes of hers!

"You can't play soccer without a shirt!" I countered, my voice sounding as weak as my will. "It's freezing…"

"I'll find _some _way to warm up…" she went on, smirking and licking her lips in n extremely suggestive manner.

I…

I think my brain just imploded…

She snorted, dropping the grip she'd had on her clothes and covering her mouth with her hands as she doubled up with laughter.

"The girls were right" she managed to splutter, falling to the floor in hysterics "you are _way _too easy!" I glowered, grinding my teeth slightly as her laughter increased at my pissed off expression. So that was how it was huh? "Aww I'm sorry Toushiro." She mumbled, still sniggering ever so often "I was just messing with you. Nothing like a bit of friendly competition"

"If that's what you want to call flirting nowadays" her laughter stopped immediately, I bit down on my bottom lip, oh crap why on earth did I say that.

"I am not flirting." She replied lowly, all traces of humour gone. "I don't even like you like that"

"Then what was that confession!" Ok. Now it all comes out.

She stood up, her eyes flashing a billion different emotions the most prominent one being fear, of what I didn't know but suddenly she was gone, marching straight back to her home, her hands clenched into fists at her sides.

"Karin!" I yelled to her retreating form, sighing as she turned the corner. "I'm sorry…" I muttered, flicking the football up into my hands, completely peeved up for my sudden lack of control over my motor mouth

_Oh for the love of. I cannot take this any longer. If you don't chase after her I will constantly hum the caramelldansen until your dying day. _

"Karin! Karin wait up!"

--

--

_Meanwhile:_

--

--

"Wow Kuchiki" Matsumoto muttered, pleating the disgruntled nobles hair whilst El chatted animatedly to the completely confused Ukitake. "Your hair is prettier than mine…"

"Indeed" he managed to grind out. Ignoring the bottle Urahara was currently shoving into his lips. Giggling whilst he was doing it.

"…are you a women?"

_Please, God? If you're there…kill them. Kill them all. K? Thanks…Byakuya. _

_P.S. Make it painful?_

--

--

--

--

"What!?" snapped the girl as I called her name for the a hundredth time, she turned to face me, her cheeks slightly flushed, her eyes flashing fire. I took a deep breath, Hyorinmaru's threat lingering at the back of my mind and finally spoke up.

"We…we need to sort this out" _Do you want the original or speedy cake version?_ "Fast" I continued, she kicked up an eyebrow.

"Sort what out?! There's nothing to sort out!" she retorted, turning on her heel and starting to walk off again. I shunpo'd in front of her, she scowled, trying to go around me but I just continued the action until she finally threw her arms up, growling in defeat.

"Karin…we can't keep acting like this. It's going to ruin the teamwork-"

"There you go again!" she snapped, prodding me angrily in the chest "it's always about work! Always about other people!"

"What?! Is that what you think!" she nodded, to furious for words, her anger only fuelling mine "I pretty much abandoned my position to save you and this is the thanks I get!" she faltered slightly at that.

"You…you're not a taicho anymore?"

"Probably not. I did pretty much sign my own resignation form when I went to save you" a guilty expression mingled with the already furious one of her features.

"Idiot" she grumbled "I could have gotten out of there by myself" I rolled my eyes, she was so stubborn sometimes. Then again…so was I…"You shouldn't have come for me." She went on "it was a completely dense thing to do!"

"Well you do enjoy calling me an idiot at regular intervals" the corners of her mouth twitched upwards then she shoved me angrily again.

"Well I'm right!" she protested weakly "you come to save me, ME! For no reason at all!" I spied the hidden question within that statement and went a flicker of unease. I was no good at this sort of thing…

"I" I took another deep breath "I think you know why" I responded seriously, watching her reaction with extreme precision. Her eyes widened, her mouth dropping opening slightly, a faint flush that had nothing to do with the cold covering her cheeks.

"No" she muttered, shaking her head furiously. "No. I – we – we're so! You're you! I can't! Not again…" she went on, trailing off at the end her hands shaking slightly. "I can't Toushiro!" she suddenly yelled at me, her voice cracking. "I don't…I don't understand anything anymore, I never wanted to meet you! You and you're stupidly pretty eyes, irritating hero complex, perfectly toned abs! I – I just…James and you and this stupid power…I'm so plain and I…" she garbled, taking a look at my confused and slightly amused expression "Oh fuck it" she grabbed the front of my shirt and pulling me to her, our lips finally meeting in a mad scramble of emotions.

I was always used to being tactical; planning every move before I so much as blinked but now I was running totally on instinct, an instinct I didn't quite understand. It was as though my body was completely out of my control, her hands running up my neck, tangling in my hair seemed to awaken the hidden teenager within me as my arms suddenly found themselves round her tiny hips, pulling her even closer than should be physically allowed to me.

She gasped at the sudden move, the air delicately whooshing out her lungs, tickling my lips in an almost teasing manner, then her mouth was glued to mine again, both of us unsure who had actually initiated the action but not really caring.

It was almost feral the way we were pretty much tearing at each other, the pent up frustration finally exploding around us as her back hit against one of the street walls, one of her hands trailing across my chest, resting just above my heart, the other grabbing another fistful of my hair and pulling me ever closer.

We only broke apart for air but even then our lips didn't travel far. Karin gently trailed kisses along my jaw, her warm breath starting fires wherever it passed, she gently, almost nervously, starts the cycle again, slowly driving me further into insanity with her chaste touch, pushing me over the edge when her lips suddenly clamped down and softly nibbled on my earlobe.

With self control thrown out the window I recaptured her lips with mine, smirking slightly at her squeak of surprise, running my fingers across the slightly exposed skin of her back, Karin gasped slightly at the unexpected contact, I pulled back slightly, panting, adrenaline pounding through my system making my heart drum out to a fantastic beat, I was pretty sure she could hear it without placing her hand on my chest.

Her eyes were slightly glazed over as she rested her forehead against mine, her cheeks glowing in the dark I created with my shadow.

"I – I love you" she whispered between gasps, I shook my head, trying to clear it from the sudden hormone induced haze it had suddenly dived into, failing to ignore the slow and sensual circles she was gently rubbing on my scalp.

I knew I should have thought of something witty, something that belonged in a cheesy romance film that would sound ever so debonair and clever.

Instead I just pushed her back against the wall again, running my lips across her neck and jaw line, acting a bit like a spoilt child who'd had his cake taken away before he could finish it. "I love you to" I managed to murmur quietly against her skin, she pulled my face back round to hers, kissing me in a way that should be made illegal, her tongue gently tracing the outline of my lips, whole volcanoes erupting within my electrified, burning body. For a dead person I'd never felt so alive.

She starts to pull back; slightly worried about my stunned reaction, the way she was biting her lip sending me spiralling back out of control. I didn't even stop to think about the way we were pretty much lighting up the night sky with our out of control reitsu, nothing else mattered now as I hesitantly repeated her move from earlier, running a spare hand up to her hair, sending her black locks cascading down her back.

I felt her mouth part open slightly and I greedily took to exploring it, our tongues battling for dominance. Damn Karin was an amazing kisser!

There was a slight crack as said women's reitsu fluxed, brick dust raining down on us slightly, not that either of us noticed, both to preoccupied by the array of emotions and experiences our bodies and minds were currently going through.

Karin suddenly wrapped one of her legs round mine, pulling me up right against every line of her body, even through the faux body I could feel the warmth and softness of her flesh, I finally let out a low moan in the back of my throat, the wall making another heaving lurch as my unrestricted energy merged with hers.

"Ichigo" Karin suddenly mumbled, pushing me back. I balked in both horror, that she had spoke that name whilst we were kissing and disappointment that my fun had ended so soon.

"What?!"

"No! Behind him you! Ichigo!" and as I turned round I finally felt the even more unstable Kurosaki boys reitsu, watching as he donned the hollow mask without a second hesitation.

"Oh crap…" Karin muttered, my thoughts were along much the same lines as finally the brick work shattered completely, sending both me and a very surprised Karin tumbling downwards. All in a very wonderful (aka: suggestive) pose for Ichigo to find us in…

"heh…" she began, chuckling weakly as her brother raised his sword "would you believe…it's not what it looks like?"

--

--

--

--

_I hope that was up to everyone's (true) first kiss standards :D _

_I didn't want it to go to far for three reasons: _

_A – Its a T rated fic  
__B – They were in a street people  
__C – I can't have all the good kissing gone in one chapter! _

_Hope you enjoyed! (P.S Thanks for all the amazing reviews. I apologise if i couldn't write back, some of them were anonymous after all!) _


	14. The End?

_As requested there is a little less conversation, a little more action yes indeed. _

_All this aggravation ain't satisfying you. _

_A little more bite a little less bark. _

_A little less fight a little more spark,_

_Oh Pippin write some crack and satisfy me!_

…

_Even __**I**__ don't know anymore…_

* * *

Karin's POV

* * *

I love Ichigo.

I really do, he's a great older brother, loving, caring and protective.

Over protective actually.

It was cute for a while, helped me feel better when I started to develop and chest and men started to develop an interest but after 10 years you get slightly tired of it.

I love Ichigo but I have a big enough heart to love Toushiro (and from the way he pretty much leaped at me I think the feeling was mutual) as well.

A lot.

Not anymore or any less because love and family should really sit hand in hand…however that never applied when your brother was clinically insane…

The word 'hypocrite' springs to mind when looking at Ichigo. He's so damn adamant that I shouldn't be having this relationship, it's probably illegal for one thing and Toushiro is a captain, a captain my brother has suddenly developed something against but honestly…

He and Rukia laughed in the face of soul society laws and skipped merrily down the road to exile, giggling whilst they did it.

Well okay – they won't touch Ichigo since he's pretty much god and everyone knows those who mess with Rukia deal with her older brother…who I'd yet to meet but heard he was quite interesting…

He had a pink sword.

I digress…

So when Ichigo came darting faster than the speed of light over the nearest row of buildings something quite akin to fury began to grow and combust within me. (That and it kinda hurt when the wall fell down…not that I was complaining…I'd lie in the rubble all day if I could kiss Toushiro again…I digress once more)

Ichigo and I needed to have a chat about his stalker tendencies. It was getting to ridiculous levels, I suppose he was just trying to be a good older brother and in his defence Toushiro was a bit of a wild card but hey – it was my dream kiss sequence and he just had to ruin it didn't he?

So when my beloved older brother pulled the startled Toushiro off my extremely peeved off form I clenched the largest piece of rubble I could tightly in my palm and smashed it rather satisfyingly off the side of his head.

To say Hitsugaya looked terrified when the Shinigami didn't get back up again would be the understatement of the century.

--

--

--

--

**Because of Hormones  
****Chapter 14:  
****The End? **

--

--

--

--

I don't miss the raised eyebrows and unsubtle nudges around me as I peck the surprised Toushiro on the lips the next morning before work (mine and his…apparently I still had a job which was rather surprising) he couldn't stop the colour flooding to his cheeks and I most certainly didn't miss the way his eyes darted toward my stoic brother.

He had taken to pretending that I was just some random person living in his home and Toushiro was just a figment of his imagination but hey – he wasn't stalking me anymore!

(The bruises on his ego might have put him off and the very real ones on his face…)

"K-Karin" I find it adorable that he gets flustered so easily about simple gestures of affection. It's like a sick game I've become addicted to; see how embarrassed I can make him. The results are always entertaining and the winner is always me. Mostly because Toushiro isn't fully utilising his sex-god powers but I'd better enjoy that whilst it lasts…

Urahara's been giving him ideas.

"I'll see you after work" I breathe, huskily to see his eyes glaze over slightly, the way it always does when his imagination abruptly seizes control.

"Get a room!" Matsumoto hollers. The others (minus Ichigo who was pretending to be watching the television…even though it was switched off) laughing gleefully at the frequently used one liner.

"Who says we haven't already got one?" I purr, wrapping my arms around _my _captain, enjoying the way my brother began to choke on thin air and Renji satisfyingly began to smack his head off a wall, screaming about 'impure thoughts'

And with that cryptic comment I flounced out the room, head held high, trade mark victory smirk planted firmly on my face.

Toushiro hadn't moved an inch, only jerking back into reality when I slammed the door, an odd mix of happiness, confusion and 'wait-that-was-it' written on his face.

Hah. Who wears the pants in this relationship? _Moi._

I tried not to constantly radiate the smug aura when walking to and arriving at work but it was damn hard to keep the grin off my face, I was acting like a giddy school girl who'd just got asked to prom! I'd be embarrassed if I had room next to my joy.

"Jeeze Karin" muttered one of my more sociable work mates, sticking a chewed pen behind her ear and laughing quietly as I hummed to myself, signing in and throwing the old familiar white coat round my shoulders "Won the lottery?"

"Something like that" I replied, laughing at her bewildered face as I picked up my appointment sheet for the day. Faltering slightly when I spotted the first name, I shook my head, and read it again. It was a mistake. It had to be.

But there it was, plain as day in the first slot.

Kuchiki Byakuya – 9:30

I resisted the urge to swallow even though my throat had become unbelievably dry within the last few seconds.

So this was Rukia's older brother, a captain from what the others had said…

Either he really didn't trust Urahara with medical tools or needed to talk to me.

Where there were no witnesses.

At least any witnesses that could interfere anyway…

I didn't hesitate, clipping my name badge to my left top pocket I strode smartly out into the waiting area, a bitter smile on my face as I immediately spotted him in the crowded waiting room.

"Kuchiki Byakuya" I called, his eyes snapped to mine and I allowed my faint smile to grow into a sadistic grin, he should know better than to meddle with a Kurosaki, really "sir, it's time for your prostate exam"

The look on his face was truly priceless.

--

--

--

--

I decided I liked Byakuya, in all his cold and self assured glory, and I had a niggling sensation he somewhat tolerated my existence as well.

We were both able to bond over the common loathing of Ichigo. He couldn't stand him because he was a protective older brother to (though I didn't see him lurking on rooftops) and I hated him because I shared genes with him. (In a loving way…)

So we took part in a staring match, his cold and still slightly mortified gaze locking onto mine, picking apart my hot headed anger faster than any councillor could have dreamed.

We couldn't work the other out. So we enjoyed the puzzle for the time being, he sipped the tea I'd made for him with the quiet grace of a noble, I spun my spoon wildly around my cup, the clinking and splashing sound making him twitch slightly in irritation, almost uttering a complaint when I reached for more sugar.

"I assume you know why I'm here" he finally muttered, his voice was as blunt and forward as his appearance, I pretended to be interested in the report I was currently looking at on my desk. Not giving anything away in this little game we were currently playing.

"I've known from day one" I responded, taking a noisy slurp from my cup like the Kurosaki I was, I could feel his stare on the back of my neck, burning a hole right into my skull. With a brief sigh of irritation I pulled my shirt collar back, the top of the snaking number barely peeking out from underneath my clothing.

He feigned nonchalance, as if the scar didn't mean anything at all but I didn't miss the slight widening of his eyes, the way he gripped the cup a little tighter than necessary.

"No matter what she did it never budged" the bitter, loathing edge to my tone was evident. He knew immediately what I was talking about.

"You realise" he breezed, as if discussing swallow migration "having _that_ anywhere on your body will gain you no points with soul society" I internally thanked him for not sweetening the facts. Fixing my shirt to cover the burn not even Yuzu knew I had, the very feel of it made me want to scream and tear at my skin…

Orihime had tried her hardest, everything else had healed, the other scars would fade with time, only remain as temporary reminders but the real problem had stubbornly remained. She'd laboured over it for well over 2 hours before she _had _to give in. She'd tried to be nice about it, she'd even said we would be able to have another go in a couple of months but I knew the truth.

I was stuck with it.

"I know" he nodded, approving my honesty.

We sunk back into a lull. Neither of us were social butterflies, he drank his tea and I scrawled on the paper, tapping the table with my pen when the right phrase refused to come.

"You've used the incorrect there. It's their belongings not there" he muttered, I bit back my insult that it really didn't matter if the grammar was bad when the guy would be having a heart transplant, I doubt that would be the main worry of any surgeon.

"If you are trying to intimidate me-" he held up a hand, meant to peaceful but putting out aggression. I didn't flinch.

"I am well aware that you have no intention of harming soul society, Kurosaki" I was rather surprised by the sudden announcement but he ploughed on before I could comment "however Yamamoto is cautious. It is how he has lived for so long, that mark is enough to make you suspicious even without your…_abilities. _He just wants a chance to meet you"

Oh yes. Then he'll offer me a division, pass me a captain's haori and hug Aizen.

"You can't touch me." It was not a question. Nor a threat. It was simply a statement of fact. He closed his eyes and sighed so softly you would have barely noticed, if you weren't a keen analyser that was.

"Yes" he went on without opening his eyes yet somehow managing to still drink his tea without spilling it "we have no jurisdiction over the living" Tell that to my brother.

"Then why are you still here?" if he was irritated by my arrogance then he didn't show it, instead he allowed a small smirk of sadistic pleasure to grace his lips, placing the cup onto the mat and crossing his hands in front of him, leaning on the bridge they created.

"Waiting for you to die"

--

--

--

--

I tried not to let his words bother me but I was so easily drawn in by the complete confidence he'd had when he had spoken. As if he knew what was going to happen, I knew, obviously, that at some point I would kick the bucket as well (Hopefully in the distant future) but the way he'd said it.

It was almost as if he was expecting my death quickly. Liked I'd just willingly throw myself in front of a bus…

I tried not to think about it as I slipped into the house quietly, so as not to be noticed, emotionally and physically worn out I trudged up the stairs, noticing with mild amusement that Toushiro had left his phone on the stairway.

Grabbing it I flick the device open, just in case something important had happened.

"You have five thousand four hundred and twenty one unread messages" the automated voice buzzed, with a horrified grimace I flicked it shut again. Let him deal with that when came home…

If Ichigo let him in the house…

"Karin?" Speak of the devil.

With an exasperated sigh I turned to face my brother, he looked uncomfortable, really uncomfortable. The sort of mix between horror and pain he'd get if Grimmjow proposed to him. Yeah he looked that ill.

"Yes Ichi-nii?" I bit out, suddenly very interested in the nails on my hands…aw dang it my varnish was chipping.

"I…well…Karin being an older brother…Mum never would have…Toushiro is…I erm…Being a Shinigami…" he finally ground to a painful halt, scratching the non-damaged side of his head, a bead of sweat steadily forming as he struggled for words, chuckling nervously as I sighed.

"Don't give yourself a hernia Ichi-nii" he smiled weakly and I prodded him on the largest bruise I could find, making him yelp as I pushed harder "I can take care of myself, so give us all a break and stop being such an old woman" I let go, he opened his mouth to yell the house down, spotted the heavy pot plant my hand was slowly edging towards and thought better of it.

"No more street kissing…" he whimpered in defeat, slouching into himself and sighing miserably. I gave him an awkward half hug, trying not to dent another part of his body, he ruffled my hair and gave another heavy sigh, muttering under his breath as he turned to go back to his 'lair'.

I headed for my room once again when the doorbell went. Grumbling I marched downstairs and threw the door open.

"Yes!" I barked, a bit more aggressively than I had meant to. I flinched slightly when two police officers turned to face me, trying not to just impale myself with the door right then and there.

"We're looking for Kurosaki Karin" one of them began, I raised an eyebrow, I could hear the others peering round the door behind me, luckily they were all in Shinigami mode so the officer wouldn't think I was running some sort of religious cult…

"Speaking"

"Miss Kurosaki you are hereby under arrest for the kidnap and murder of one James Grimm-"

"_WHAT!" _I screeched, shattering a few windows I'm sure. The younger one went on as if I hadn't spoken.

"You have the right to remain silent anything you say or do can and will be used against you in court" and then without warning the other one pulled me out the house, clamping handcuffs onto my wrist and marching me to the waiting squad car.

I wasn't even wearing shoes…

"I didn't kill him!" I yelped. A confused Yuzu and a furious Ichigo dashed out the house, I shot him a glare that said 'do anything and you will wish you were fighting grimmjow' the last thing we needed was more Kurosaki's in jail…

"Let her go!" Yuzu suddenly screamed and to everyone's shock, tackled one of the guards to the ground, a half cooked dinner splattering the ground around us.

To in awe to move I watched as my sister landed a very nice right hook, a horrifying crunch echoing round the suddenly rather busy streets. The officer shoved her off, holding his bloody broken nose, groaning in pain.

"Yu-Yuzu…" she smiled weakly, her hand shaking and swelling slightly, her breathing ragged as the man got up again. Ichigo, suddenly wide awake again, grabbed the still furious girl and placed her behind him, daring the officer to try him instead.

Unfortunately the younger one seemed to have a better grip on things and just continued to drag me to the car, opening the door and pretty much flinging me inside.

Once he'd turned to yell at Ichigo I shook my arm, Toushiro's phone dropping out the sleeve of my shirt.

"Stupid James" I grumbled "even when he's dead he's a pain" I glared at the ring around my neck then at the police officers making their way to the car "oh I bet he's wetting himself with laughter…"

--

--

--

--

I tapped my foot on the bottom of the car, whistling innocently and staring out the window, smirking slightly when one of the cops twitched slightly in irritation, the other still trying to stem the blood flow from his nose.

How on earth had these guys managed to find out James was dead?! We had the body in Urahara's basement!

I glared out the window, running my hand over the concealed phone. I was only going to use it if something went insanely bad…

"Erm guys" I mumbled as we drove past the turn off to the police station. The driver, rather than do the old 'I know what I'm doing, no backseat driving' routine, sped up. I felt a spark of fear ignite in my stomach but forced it down, a 'plan' forming in my head. "You guys aren't police are you?" both of them turned to look at me, at the same time, which was rather creepy.

Their fake faces began to peel away, revealing not only the pale monsters known as Espada underneath but the massive amount of reitsu their gigai's had been smothering. Without a seconds hesitation I grabbed the door handle and flung myself out the car…

…at 60mph…

Yeah…

Great plan there…

I didn't feel it when I hit the tarmac, I also didn't feel it when I smashed off the barrier, I did however feel the suddenly weightlessness and floating sensation you got in your stomach as I flipped right over the side of the road, tumbling into the thick greenery surrounding the woods. The only thought passing through my mind was rather inappropriately that Yuzu could break espada's noses and I couldn't as I smashed off the first tree branch.

With a satisfying groan from the tree I finally ground to a halt, the handcuffs pretty much goo as I smashed out of them.

The car stopped on the road, with a heave I pulled myself off my stomach and into sitting position. Cursing myself for wearing a skirt. I mean…my legs were bad before but now they looked awful, with a flourish I removed the inhibitors, hissing slightly at the mess my body was in…I think I'd broken a rib…

Once the devices were off I focused, Gin's reitsu still innocently floating at the back of my mind, with gentle nudges I brought it to the focus of my mind, feeling the murderous energy spread itself through my body, I took a deep breath and slowly began to sew up my skin using reitsu.

I'd seen James do it. Once. When Grimmjow had _accidently _threw his zanpakuto across a room at him, how hard could it be?

"OW!" I yelped, as the skin rather haphazardly knitted back together, a pins and needles sensation running through my body, I watched in mild wonder as my cuts vanished, the blood remained obviously and I bitterly wished I was able to move in Hueco Mundo. This would have saved a lot of time…

"Where'd the brat go?" I jerked, glancing up at the road, sinking into the greenery as I healed over, a strange taste lurking in the back of my mouth.

"I don't know."

"You're tons of help, Aizen-sama is gonna roast us if we don't find her!" I held my breath, flipping Toushiro's phone open, groaning as the device pretty much fell apart. I guess plastic and high speed tarmac really don't mix…

With a quiet sigh, I flexed my aching muscles, noting how easily I could pass for a corpse bride cosplayer and jumped down out of the tree, remembering what Yoruichi taught me and bending my knees for the impact. With a thump I _elegantly _toppled over, pulling down several pieces of what felt like the Amazon rainforest down on top of me.

"Bugger"

Judging from the silence on the road my _stealth_ move had sadly been heard. With a heave I got to my feet, focusing once again on the reitsu, building it up before sprinting off, defying all laws of karma as trees seemed to swerve out my way.

Ok. So, Aizen wasn't just going to let me off scott free…wonderful. I should have seen that coming but where on earth were-

"Karin!" I screeched to a halt, my hair looking as beautiful as a Pomeranian in a wind machine. I half stumbled forward in shock, a wide grin forming on my face.

"Tous-" I began, my eyes narrowing as I swung out the way of the surprise attack from behind me, the illusion disappearing completely as the real culprit made his way into the space I just vacated, leaping to the other side of the clearing I tensed up, desperately trying to keep my cool as my oh so marvellous 'owner' stepped into the light.

"Hello Karin"

"Aizen"

_I guess Byakuya was right…_

Aizen drew his sword.

_I am so dead._

--

--

--

--

'Kurosaki-san?'

'_Stop it!' I roared, making another wild lunge at the bastard, his whole body shifted, my heart froze mid beat, my body desperately trying to defy physics and turn me in mid-air, my mother's sweet face looking up at me as my reitsu eating power grew ever closer, with a snap of my fingers the energy exploded prematurely, sending me sprawling backwards, Masaki melting back into Aizen. _

_My body shuddered violently, my throat burning as I sucked in more air. My arms were almost shredded from the blast. _

'She's lost a lot of blood…'

'_Do you know what happens to my experiments when they die' the arse began, 'they die. No soul release. It's a defect of converting their reitsu based souls into power sources. When they die there's nothing to release…so they __stay__ dead.' I felt a bit of a prat for not spotting that earlier…James had died…why hadn't his soul…_

"_You are a disappointment Kurosaki. I've decided to scrap you…and start again. Taking down Gin was a very stupid move…" _

"Holy hell how is she still alive?"

_The sword rammed straight through my chest, more blood than I thought possible raining down around me, my knee's buckled almost instantly as Toushiro's grinning face swam into my vision, with a flick of his wrist he withdrew his sword, I toppled forward into my own blood, spatters of rain just starting to fall from the sky. _

'_You humans are easy. Take the face of a loved one and you are powerless' Aizen's real form materialised; he sheathed his blade, turning to leave. _

"_You talk as if you aren't one…" I managed to croak, my body was cold…so cold…_

"_You talk as if you are" _

"Kurosaki-san! We need to perform emergency Kido!"

'_Face it Karin' he muttered, turning back to me and kneeling down, careful to avoid the blood, I couldn't feel my legs anymore…'you are about as human as an animal. You have no soul. It's been converted for power. What kind of human are you?'_

"Karin! Baka! Hold on!"

"Where the hell is Toushiro?!"

"Ukitake took him to Soul society remember! He's under an enquiry!"

'_Die alone Kurosaki. Just like the rest of the failures.'_

"Ichi-nii…" I managed to breathe, feeling strong arms carrying faster than should be possible out the rain.

_Toushiro. _

"Come on Karin. You can do this. We're almost at Orihime's" his voice urged, sounding strained and broken.

"Ichi-nii…tell Toushiro…" was I crying? Did I have the strength left for something like that?

"No don't you dare! Don't you dare!" his voice finally cracked, the rain pounding heavily off both of us, blood and water swimming at his feet, we'd stopped moving, I could hear others dimly in the background.

"Tell him…I'm sorry…I broke his phone…"

--

--

--

--

_Hurray for misleading chapter names! _

_Sorry for the slow update xD Christmas is just like WHOA in my household. We have a __**big **__family xD They all come down and it gets little crazy :)_

Hope you enjoyed :D More soon :D


	15. Icebreaker

_YAY! 200+ reviews :D (congrats to shrimpnoodlesoup who got the glorious 200 mark) _

_Well. Here we go again, for the 15__th__ time. The last time. I'm not kidding you guys it's the last chapter. _

_Hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it and thanks for tagging along for the ride :) _

_I also hope this isn't a pathetically predictable ending xD _

_I would list all your names again but wow…theres a surprising amount of you xD Thanks to everyone! Whether you love it or hate it! _

…_Gosh I made it sound like I was dying didn't I xD _

_Without further ado. The final chapter:_

_(Apologies if some of this is a bit muddled xD I did finish at half past 11 at night :P) _

_

* * *

  
_Hitsu-chans POV

* * *

"Ok taicho. You just need to remain calm. Calm. See? Like this. Deep breaths, in – out – in – out"

"Matsumoto-"

"Don't get hysterical taicho! Why aren't you following my steps!? Can't you see how vital this meeting is!?"

"Matsu-"

"Keep it together man!" She shrieked, grabbing me by the front of my newly recovered haori (although…I had to admit…seeing Karin wear it was rather…ahem.) and shaking me violently.

I raised one eyebrow at her behaviour and with an awkward cough, she lowered me gently back into my seat and resumed her pacing. It was rather unnerving at the sudden role reversal. Normally I'd be the paranoid one, tearing my hair out at the prospect of my perfect record being tarnished but for some unfathomable reason I was perfectly calm and Matsumoto was currently having hysterics.

"Are you ok Matsumoto?" I enquired gently, so as not to alarm the poor woman.

"No! Taicho if this goes badly then you'll be fired…and I'll have to take over the division…meaning I'd _have _to do the paper work!" she howled, attracting the attention of several bypassing Shinigami.

I sighed in irritation; of course, it would be about…"Wait. How long have I been gone…?" I asked, dread colouring my tone.

"About a month taicho. Why?" I felt all the colour drain from my face, turning me, if possible, even paler than before. Without another word I dashed off, not able to move fast enough as I practically flew past divisions, nearly missing my mark at the speed I was travelling at.

Several members of my division stared in awe as I span round the corner, coming to a halt outside my office door, barely loosing any momentum as I grabbed the side of the frame, not even bothering to check if anyone was in there.

"No taicho!" one screamed but too late as I nearly ripped the door of its frame in my haste.

"AVALANCHE!" another bellowed, spinning on her heal and dashing faster than the laws of physics should allow in the other direction as a mountain of paper work suddenly exploded from the long since used room.

"Fucking trees…" I managed to spit out before being engulfed by the tsunami of paper.

I knew their was another reason I hated this place.

--

--

--

--

**Because of Hormones  
****Chapter 15:  
****Icebreaker **

--

--

--

--

"Keep digging!"

"Don't give up! Our taicho has to be in here somewhere!"

"Gotcha!!"

"Did you find him?!"

"Nope! But I did just find the bills for the 10th division Christmas party…ho boy are _we _in trouble"

"Hey I think I can see an arm!"

"My arm idiot"

I'd never realised this before…but my division was in a rather worrying state…maybe getting fired wouldn't be so bad…

"I found Hyorinamaru!"

"Hey…if we don't find Hitsugaya-taicho…wanna flog it?"

"I'm right here you know" I growled, unable to voice my opinion at the correct volume as a large pile of Matsumoto's credit expenses were currently sat on top of my chest, crushing my ribs.

"Taicho!" a familiar voice sang, light suddenly exploding in my vision before I was suddenly being smothered by an all too recognisable set of cleavage.

"Matsumoto…can't…breathe…" that and my legs were still stuck under what appeared to be a very long, very heavy hit list that may or may not belong to me so I couldn't escape.

"Oh…hey Hitsugaya-taicho" a 4th seat muttered, shoving my zanpakuto rather awkwardly into my free hand, another trying to locate a crow bar so as to pry my lieutenant off me. I wasn't sure but I might have been turning blue by this point.

"Eh? Hitsugaya-kun? You're back!" and with that another woman leaped across the paper work, clamping herself to any available space that Matsumoto wasn't clinging to.

"Hinamori!" I managed to gasp in surprise, was I meant to be seeing spots at this point?

"Hitsugaya-kun! We've all missed you…well I did."

"Still…can't…breathe"

"Rangiku-san! If you suffocate him then he won't be able to deal with this…mess" I was instantly released, sucking in a rather large lungful of air, glaring at my rather bashful lieutenant before glancing with my watch. Nearly having a heart attack when seeing what the time is.

"I was supposed to be in that meeting…10 minutes ago!" I glowered at Matsumoto who had stealthily began to clamber down from the pile, so that's why she'd been so reluctant to let me go…Mt. Toushiro was about to explode.

"So how have you-"

"TakecareofthisformeHinamori! Kthxbi!"

And with that I sprinted back off in the other direction.

"He looks a bit…flustered" the confused girl muttered, staring in worry as I made a wild dash for the first division "and is reitsu different?" she went on, tapping her chin in thought.

"Oh Hinamori. Have I got a story to tell you" Matsumoto replied, smirking with vindictive pleasure at the bewildered 5th fukataicho.

I would have normally forbidden either of them from so much as contemplating talking about my recent experience on earth but I was late. Ukitake had warned me as soon as I'd arrived to not try anything stupid, since I was a captain I got some benefit of the doubt and was allowed to wander round the divisions.

Preferably not starting paper avalanches.

But I had to be on time.

Sigh.

There goes my small advantage.

As I passed the 4th division an extreme sense of déjà vu hit me, only one month ago I'd been full scale sprinting to the first division (albeit I was soaking wet that particular morning and hadn't slept in at least 2 days) and that fateful day was when I had blindly accepted that mission.

So doesn't that make is Yamamoto's fault? He sent me to earth in the first place.

So my ability to get a girlfriend is entirely down to the whims of an old man…marvellous…

And he's trying to blame _me? _Tch. Scapegoat much. It's not my fault I can't become infatuated with women who aren't walking nuclear bombs…

"Hitsugaya-taicho, you're late" Ukitake mumbled, rolling his eyes as I dashed round the corner "there is also paper stuck to your back. Do I want to know?" he went on, stepping forward as the huge double doors that lead to the 1st creaked open.

"If I told you that all vegetation was plotting to destroy me would that answer your question?"

"…I was right. I didn't want to know" he sighed, rubbing the back of his head and rolling his eyes as I took far to much enjoyment in shredding the document with my bare hands.

"So…how bad does it look?"

"Yamamoto-soutaicho is willing to let you speak isn't he? That's always a good sign" I nodded in agreement. If he was actually going to let me talk to him then he must be feeling rather lenient. Maybe the lack of captains was making him re-think his usual strategy of 'KILL ZE TRAITOR!!' "Also, the majority of captains on your side" he went on, surprising me.

"Why?" he shrugged, very blasé.

"They like the sound of Karin…"

"…and they fear Ichigo" I finished off for him. For once the Kurosaki's reputation was giving us some bonus points. "Who is against us?"

"Apart from Yamamoto its really only Soi Fon and Mayrui you have to convince" I blanched. Soi Fon! What on earth? How did he expect me to convince her to see any point of view but her own?! I wasn't Yoruichi over here!

"I think in Soi Fon's case it's just a matter of jealousy though" he cleared up for me, smiling as I nodded in thanks. "You're reitsu's changed…" he mused out loud, I gave him a dry stare. That was the second time today I'd heard someone randomly announce that.

"No it hasn't."

"It's stronger. More…concentrated…oh well. Maybe I'm just getting senile" Or maybe you should have steered clear of the bottle marked 'Yoru's special cocktail' at that little party you had in the basement. "Well. Good luck Hitsugaya-taicho." He announced, giving me a supportive pat on the back before making his way to his place in the ranks.

I took a deep breath before staring into the eyes of an extremely unhappy soutaicho…

And this time, there was no screen to separate us.

--

--

--

--

"It could have been worse Hitsugaya-kun…" Ukitake soothed as I very nearly clawed his eyeballs out with my bare hands.

"I don't think that's possible." I groaned into my hands.

"No really…we've had worse…" he went on.

"I punched Mayuri in the face."

"Well…yes. Yes you did." He winced slightly. Who knew the man had so a low tolerance for pain…Mayuri sure could scream when his 'precious face' was endangered.

"He started it"

"Oh yes. I agree with you there but was the comment about his mother really necessary?" I didn't respond and despite himself Ukitake snorted, laughing at the disgruntled pout I had currently donned as my expression.

"It's not funny!"

"Oh it is!" I growled, resisting the urge to strangle him.

Mayuri was asking for it. Really he was. Not only did he immediately start firing off all the rules about human-Shinigami relationships, he then went on to talk about Karin like she was some sort of…thing, and how if we weren't careful 'it' would destroy us all.

I kept my cool for the most of his little rant.

It was when he suggested having her handed over to him for 'experimentation' that I finally lost it.

"You've changed Hitsugaya-kun. You don't even notice it when I leave off Taicho, you're reitsu is dancing on even terms with Kenpachi's and you don't even hesitate to inflict grievous bodily harm to other captains…" I had to admit…no one exactly _rushed _to help the guy off the floor…even Unohana seemed to pretend she'd seen nothing for a little while.

"I don't get it…" it was painful to even force that small phrase out.

"Kisuke was extremely serious when I first met him. Before he'd even considered becoming a Shinigami…and as for Yoruichi…she'd squeal if you even put a speck of dirt in front of her and not even dare to look at trousers as the appropriate choice of clothing. People change Hitsugaya-kun. Ichigo used to only care about people closest to him, now he's willing to through himself into frays for total strangers." He griped my shoulder reassuringly, smiling slightly at my bewildered expression. "And-"

"we're ready for you Ukitake-taicho" Unohana breathed, smiling a little warmer than usual as she spotted me.

"Thank you Retsu" he got up, giving me a supportive wave before disappearing into the room that would decide my fate.

I was pretty sure Mayuri wouldn't want to keep me around…

Yamamoto hadn't said anything. At all. Which was rather surprising, the enquiry had just turned into Mayuri and I having an argument. (That I won...rather spectacularly…by breaking the other mans nose…)

I hadn't realised it at the time but I'd mirrored the move that I'd seen Karin use a billion times before hand…mostly on me…

"Hitsugaya-taicho" it was Ukitake, he gestured for me to follow him, with one last sigh I heaved myself to my feet, entering the room and not missing the way Mayuri hissed slightly as I walked past.

At least I wasn't the one with a huge bandage on my nose.

"Do you know why you are here Hitsugaya-taicho?" Yamamoto announced loudly, he was staring intently into my eyes, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. His gaze intensified when I didn't immediately answer, with an internal slap I shook myself back to my senses.

"Disobeying your orders sir"

"And?" I repressed the urge to sigh, instead clenching my fists at my side, making sure to keep myself as stoic as possible.

"…punching Mayuri in the face?" I replied, taking a wild stab in the dark. I wasn't really sure what else he wanted me to fess up to. He knew everything anyway.

"No. Though that is going on the list." It seemed I wasn't the only one who really couldn't care less about Mayuri, judging from everyone else's immediate dismissal of the subject. "You are here because you openly insulted me, willingly put other Shinigami in danger, deliberately disobeyed me, implied nonchalance if it came to fighting fellow taicho's all for the sake of one of Aizen's" he saw my eyes narrow and my jaw clench, he took a brief look at the still furious scientist then decided he liked his face how it was "of…Kurosaki Karin"

"Hai?"

"I am trying to understand…why?" several other captains turned to look at me as well, expectation on all their faces.

"I believe I already explained this to you Yamamoto-soutaicho." I retorted, failing to keep irritation out my tone.

"Yes. Ukitake also informed me of his views as well." I cast the man a suspicious glance, Ukitake shrugged sheepishly. "I am still not convinced that this is a valid reason…yes, the evidence is here. What with your drastic increase in power and the shocking attitude change but it is not entirely up to me. I would hate to loose you as a captain Hitsugaya but I have a feeling that you will stop at nothing if I even attempted to involving Kurosaki-chan." He nodded to the other captains, giving them permission to voice their views; I felt my stomach tie itself into a knot then smack itself off my other organs.

Crunch time.

"She sounds like fun!" Kenpachi piped up "Any Kurosaki is a welcome change from all these weaklings!" If that physco ever needed a sparing partner I would be willing from now on. He was a life saver…ironic really…

"The child has done nothing to soul society and has even aided in the process of weakening Aizen's forces. I vote on sparing Kurosaki Karin" that was Unohana, she subtly winked in my direction when the soutaicho wasn't looking. I was going to have to buy her chocolate or something afterwards…

"You know my vote" Ukitake stated next. Yamamoto nodded, casting his glare to the next in line.

"Kill her! Kill them both!" Mayrui hissed, no one really paid attention…

"I've heard from Jūshirō the girl can drink! The more the merrier I always say!" even though it wasn't exactly a valid reason to spare her, I was thankful anyway…Shunsui certainly had a way of putting things.

"If Yoruichi-sama likes her then so do I" Soi Fon replied stiffly, giving me a rather scathing look that quite clearly said 'Thank me and you die' before going back to looking at the soutaicho.

"As for Byakuya, he is the only captain that has had direct contact with-"

"What?!" it had spluttered out before I could stop it. Kuchiki had been to see Karin! Behind my back?! The other captains gave me a look that quite clearly told me to keep quiet, anger simmering, I muttered an apology, my fists shaking with suppressed rage.

"As I was saying. Kuchiki-taicho filed a report today stating that although the girl was cockier than her brother she posed no threat to soul society. She feels great remorse and pain for what happened to her. The brand on her back won't fade and she treats it as a curse, not a blessing"

"That thing didn't go?" I mumbled in surprise, she hadn't told me…did she think I'd be angry? What a stubborn woman she was and yet she showed Kuchiki? Why on earth…then again, they were the sort of people who enjoyed lording it over others. Maybe they were having a 'my angst is better than your angst' competition…

"With all this doubled with the very prominent fact that she is still alive I cannot condemn Kurosaki Karin. She will be cleared of any suspicions but will be surveyed." I let out a sigh of relief I didn't know I was holding "However you will be suspended Hitsugaya-taicho…for at least 2 years."

"But Yamamoto-soutaicho that means I can't-"

"Cannot visit earth" he finished off for me. "I believe that is a suitable punishment" I felt the relief from a few seconds ago drain from my body. I couldn't visit Karin?! "You are all excused." He finished, glaring at my unmoving form as the others filed out.

"Don't make things worse for yourself Hitsugaya-kun" Ukitake suddenly mumbled, grabbing me by the arm and dragging me out the building, when we were finally well out of earshot I demonstrated exactly what happened to ones vocabulary when you spent to much time on earth, cussing up a wild storm.

"I can't believe it!"

"Oh Hitsugaya-kun, you're so focused on the negative you are missing the giant loop hole" I cocked an eyebrow in confusion "_you _can't visit her, the old man said nothing about her coming to see you" I would have hugged the man right then and there but something told me that leaping at him might paint a completely wrong image to the others.

"Sorry Ukitake-taicho…I'm just-" what I was I never managed to spit out, at that precise second it felt as though my whole chest was on fire, I could feel the searing agony of a non-existent wound suddenly puncture right through me, I stumbled forward, tripping over my feet and clutching the space just over my heart. For a second nothing else happened, like it was a fluke, then without warning blood exploded from my mouth, I toppled to the floor, confusion and pain writhing through my system.

"Hitsugaya-kun?! Hitsugaya! Toushiro! Someone get a medic!"

"No…" I managed to breathe out, grabbing Ukitake's haori, grimacing slightly as another wave of pain hit me, "Karin…Karin's been hurt…" I didn't know if he heard me, I didn't know how this was happening but all I knew was that somewhere Karin was dying and I'd rather endure another body swapping escapade than be saved whilst she lay in a wood somewhere…bleeding to death.

My vision tunnelled and I felt my grip loosen, blacking out entirely before my arm even hit the floor.

--

--

--

--

"What happened?"

"I don't know. One minute he was fine, the next he'd collapsed in a heap rambling about Karin!"

"I sent Hanatourou-kun to earth to alert the Kurosaki family. Apparently something has indeed happened."

My head was killing me…it felt as though I'd just been through a sparring match with Kenpachi…wait! What!

"Karin…" I croaked, forcing myself upright and trying not to heave, everything was spinning and my head was pounding. I hadn't gotten drunk again without realising had I?

"Good morning Hitsugaya-taicho" Unohana breezed, slapping my hand away from my forehead so she could examine me properly, I sucked in a lung full of air…no problems…I guess it was just a bizarre fluke.

"Morning? How long have I…Never mind. What's happened to Karin?" I couldn't leave the girl alone for two seconds…could I?

"Erm…do you want to tell him?" Ukitake mumbled sheepishly, Unohana chewed her bottom lip and gave me a weak smile, I was pretty sure they could feel the sudden temperature drop as the amused glint in my eye faded away to be replaced with apprehension.

"What happened" I repeated, more forcefully this time round.

"Aizen engaged Kurosaki-Karin in battle roughly around the same time as your attack, she was stabbed straight through the chest and is in critical condition…"

"Aizen that bastard…but I don't get it. Dying isn't so bad…right?" Ukitake cast me an apologetic look before launching into an explanation, going through everything that he'd been told a little over an hour ago by the others.

"So…if she dies…that's it?" I mumbled, they both nodded solemnly, neither of them meeting my gaze.

I was up and out of there faster than Unohana could say 'sit'.

--

--

--

--

"Yamamoto-soutaicho!" I panted; the old man glanced up from his desk, giving me a slightly bored look before apologising to his guest and dismissing her. "I need to go to earth." I managed to blurt out, he raised an eyebrow. "Please!" I added as an after thought.

"Surprising. You're actually asking me? I was sure you'd just dash off without a word to anyone." Ok. He develops a sense of humour NOW?! Really not the greatest time old man…

"Please…" he gave me another thoughtful glance, I tried to keep the almost pleading tone out my voice, I wasn't going to beg for anything but I was seriously emotionally worn down at the moment.

"24 hours Hitsugaya-taicho…" he finally stated after what seemed like an age of deciding "and next time…open the door before entering my office. Someone's going to have to fix that now…" I gave him a weak smile of appreciation before summoning a gate with a flurry of hand signs.

Yamamoto sighed as the portal ripped a rather prominent hole in his wall…

Damn Taichos.

--

--

--

--

"What do you mean you don't _know?!_"

"I told you Yoruichi! I don't know! I can't do _anything!_"

"Bull. That's a load of bull! You've always got an answer! You're clearly just not thinking hard enough!"

"I've thought it over! There's nothing we can do! Not without risking Kurosaki-chans-" I stepped out through the portal grimacing slightly at the sight before me, an exhausted Kisuke was going toe-to-toe with an even less pleased looking Yoruichi, screaming at each other outside the hospital.

I winced slightly at the volume they were managing to achieve, humans might not be able to spot them, let alone hear them but I sure as hell could. They were so wrapped up with their first fight in about 200 years that I didn't even get a single greeting as I marched past, shunpo-ing up the side of the building, focusing on the huge out pouring of reitsu that could only be Ichigo.

With a flourish I pulled the correct window back, stepping into the room without making a sound. Of course they noticed me anyway.

Ichigo turned to glare at me, then, realising who it was, allowed his mask of rage to fall away to be replaced with one of sadness, Rukia was stood next to him, rubbing soothing circles across his back in a vain attempt to calm him down, Yuzu was sat in a chair near by Karin, one hand was holding her twins, the other was in who I could only assume was Hanatourou's, he was patting the limb gently, entirely unsure of what he was doing.

Nel was the next person I saw, she was still in her faux body, glaring at the ceiling and mumbling cuss words under her breath.

Surprisingly enough Byakuya was there as well. He was sat in one of the plastic chairs looking completely out of place, especially with the normally chipper Matsumoto sobbing onto one of his shoulders whilst Renji stared into space on his other side.

He looked a bit like a soccer mum…

I finally cast my gaze to the main bed in the room, Karin…she looked like hell. Her skin was sallow and pale, her chest was rising and falling so subtly it was hardly moving at all, she had so many tubes and IV's sticking out of her it was a wonder you could see any of her flesh at all.

"Baka…" I muttered under my breath, suppressing the urge to tear apart the room in a blind fit of rage. With one swift step I was by her side, clasping one of her gauze covered hands, instantly everyone focused their attention on me. "Is…can we do anything?"

"I healed her with my zanpakuto" Hanatourou piped up nervously, probably feeling very out of place "all her physical injuries are fine…she just needs more blood and her body will be in tip top shape" I noticed the distinct lack of Orihime, just I was about to point that out Rukia interrupted.

"Orihime couldn't do anything. She tried but that stupid brand…it was like it was….blocking her or something…without Hanatourou she'd have bled to death in the woods somewhere" I cast the boy a look; he smiled weakly under my gaze.

"Thank you" he chuckled nervously.

"No need to thank me Hitsugaya-taicho! It's my job!"

"Has anyone got an idea?" I muttered under my breath, in the heavy silence the sentence was unnaturally loud.

"You saw the results downstairs of brainstorming right?" as if in response to that statement there was a heavy flux of reitsu and a distinct slapping sound…I felt the need to swallow but feared my stomach might implode if I did.

"Why isn't she waking up…?" I knew how pathetic I sounded but to be frank I couldn't care less.

"We aren't sure…it's quite possible Aizen did something to her before we arrived." It was Byakuya this time who spoke up, apparently he, his sister and Hanatourou were the only ones capable of speaking without having a breakdown. "He did stab her with a zanpakuto-"

"WAIT!" a voice suddenly piped up from downstairs and before I knew it Urahara was in the window frame, clutching a rather red cheek with one hand, a mad scientist gleam in his eye as he dramatically dived into the room. "Kuchiki-taicho you are a genius!"

Byakuya glared at him, trying to work out whether or not he was serious.

"Explain yourself" I spat, not really in the mood for his mind games.

"Karin is only in this state because her power is eating her away from the inside, she has no 'soul' so to speak…how do you active Shinigami powers in a human?" he prompted, I felt my eyes widen, a ghost of a smile forming on my lips.

"A zanpakuto through the heart…" Ichigo answered, having first hand experience of this himself, suddenly, everyone with a zanpakuto was on their feet around the bed, all ready to draw them without a second's hesitation.

"AH! Wait! I wasn't finished!" Urahara went on, gesturing for the swords to go back in their sheaths, if Karin woke up right now she would probably pass out all over again…"There would be a slight, miniscule, tiny, little, microscopic-"

"What!?" I spat, ready to stab him if he didn't shut up soon.

"The person stabbing would be supplementing for the reitsu/soul lost…as in…they'd loose their soul reaper abilities…" the statement hung heavily in the air, for a second no one breathed then Ichigo swung his ridiculously over-sized sword onto his shoulder, a determined look on his face.

"I'll do it" he announced evenly. I scoffed and his glare shifted to me "something funny Hitsugaya?"

"You are needed for the success of our side in this war. If you loose you're abilities then we're doomed, I'll do it" I retorted, swinging the protesting Hyorinmaru up into his line of sight. Ichigo glowered but seemed to get the reasoning; I bet he just wanted me out the way in reality…

"But Hitsugaya-taicho we've lost enough taicho's as it is plus Yamamoto-soutaicho will eat you alive if you go through with this!" Matsumoto protested, grabbing my arm right out of the blue, she cared about Karin a lot but she also cared for me as well, I could see her subtly reaching for Haineko and glowered at her. She wouldn't dare.

"Matsumoto if I don't-" there was a sudden sound of a sword unsheathing and before anyone could so much a blink Nel was on her feet, Gamuza stuck rather suddenly in the poor girls chest, Byakuya blinked in shock noticing rather lately that El was actually a Vasto lord.

"Oh its you" he mumbled offhandedly, as though he'd seen it coming the entire time.

With a sudden gasp Karin's eyes snapped open, she took one look at the weapon currently digging into her vital organs, then at Nel and let out a half strangled scream of protest before the whole room was engulfed in a blinding flash of light.

I felt myself get thrown backwards, slamming off the back wall, shockingly not knocking down the building with the force.

After what seemed like an age the light finally faded, a suddenly zanpakuto-less Nel collapsed to the floor, panting and steaming, Karin was sat bolt upright, hand over her heart a tiny streak of her jet black hair now a violent green.

For a second no one moved then Ichigo let out a chocked laugh of relief and guilt. Nel's arms shook rather violently, Yuzu moved to comfort her when she suddenly let out her own bark of a laugh.

"Gamuza's still here…not as a weapon…but he's still here" she spluttered between her laughs. She was probably the best choice really…half the time Vasto Lords barely needed their weapons to fight. She'd barely be crippled unlike us Shinigami. I made a mental note to buy her 2 lifetimes worth of chocolate…

"Karin…?" I muttered weakly, she gave me a bewildered glance, still stunned into silence by the bizarre turn of events.

"…we just never get a break do we?" she mumbled weakly. I shook my head, running a quivering hand through my hair and managing to utter a weak and pathetic laugh.

For now. For now we would…

I'd make sure of it.

--

--

--

--

"So…" Karin began once we'd arrived back at her house, after the ultimate fireworks display it was unanimously agreed that we should probably vamoose back to our respectable homes, for me, that would be Karin's newly repaired apartment, she stopped outside the door, her hands resting on the door handle, a contemplative look on her face "how long do you have left before your punishment kicks in?" she mused.

Not really getting why she was asking but not caring, just glad to have her _here. _

"About 15 hours…why on ea-mmfph" my lips were suddenly extremely busy as Karin somehow managed to unlock the door with one hand. Walking us backwards into her room.

"You have 3 years of James time to make me forget about in that period" she mumbled around my lips, I caught on rather quickly, kicking the door shut behind me.

"Well we wouldn't want to waste that now would we…?"

--

--

--

--

_And so they all lived in happily ever after…_

_Until Pippin decided to re-torture them that is :P _

_Hope you enjoyed the ride. I may or may not sequel this xD It all depends on how I feel and if you guys enjoyed it :) I won't do it immediately anyway because I have other things I want to be doing i.e. a new story! _

_Keep an eye out for that – the title's 'epic proportions' and its my first AU :D _

_Thank you for reading! _

_Peace for now. _

_Pip. _


End file.
